Midnight Meadows
by CynCyrGaines
Summary: It wasn't like Tony Stark had any real worries.He was dating Captain America,all the Avengers lived in Stark Tower & life seemed to be calming down.Or so they thought,who knew that with the return of Bucky Barnes,Tony would be kidnapped, tortured,& forced to depend on his team for his life, forcing Steve to make a decision that may cost someone their life...
1. Chapter 1

_Was rereading this story and was surprised at how many mistakes I found lol can't be to mad since this one and Saviour were my first fics ever xD but I'm going back and correcting some things, changing others, and adding or deleting stuff not needed! So if you reread it or read it for the first time please know I thank you and hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"_JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

The voice, filled with anger as well as a little breathless, caused both men sitting on the couch to jump up and turn towards the sound. Standing beside a huge crate, stood Tony and Bruce, one with a look of confusion and exhaustion while the other had a look of rage and betrayal.

"Tony…Tony please, just listen to me for a minute…please?!" Steve was trying his best to

remain calm but it wasn't easy, especially since his boyfriend was Tony Stark...a man prone to over emotional and exaggerated outbursts and who currently looked pissed off beyond all reasoning.

"Just…just please…listen to me first before you jump to the wrong conclusions…" Steve's voice faded as he saw his words weren't getting through to Tony. Betrayal, anger, and pain were flowing off of him in waves as he stood glaring at Steve and his newly resurrected best friend, Bucky Barnes. Brought back to life by the Germans as the assassin known as The Winter Soldier. Steve could tell from Tony's stance that he was spoiling for a fight and tried his best to calm down everyone involved in the situation.

"_Don't talk to me!" _Tony snarled, his rage and pain taking over all higher levels of thinking. He couldn't reconcile the image in front of him with the image playing in his head. _So last night...it meant nothing to Steve? NO…nonononono! Steve wouldn't hurt me!_ He knew he could very well have misread the entire situation but unfortunately, Tony wasn't inclined to listen to the little voice in his head or the one of the man he loved right at this moment.

"There is _nothing_ you can say that is going to make the current situation better or even change

the way things look between you two. How," He took a deep, shuddering breath. "How long has _this,_"

He gestured between them. "Been going on, exactly?" It hurt…more than he could have ever thought

possible. His chest ached more than it did before they removed the arc reactor, more than when he found out he had been dying of palladium poisoning. This hurt almost as bad as when Pepper had been injected with _Extremis_ and almost died. He stood and stared at Steve and Bucky…both wearing matching looks of confusion. Bucky's was due to not knowing exactly why Tony was so upset, Steve's was laced with a hint of fear and pain. _Good, _Tony thought to himself, _he deserves to feel as I do right now._ Refusing to give in to the pain, Tony slowly started to back away from the scene in front of him, forgetting about the huge crate he and Bruce had just carried upstairs. He was suddenly exhausted in a way he had never been before and if he stayed any longer, he was going to do or say something else that he didn't mean. "I…I just…really…just please, don't talk to me...right now…I can't…not right now." He stepped back further from both soldiers, his rich sable gaze never leaving the baby blue eyes of his boyfriend. "I think…I just need to be alone right now…" He said the last to Steve, who started to protest. "Bruce will know how to reach me as will JARVIS. If the Avengers are needed I will know but I can't be here right now." He was shaking, hands visibly trembling as he tried to control his emotions.

"Where," Steve cleared his throat as he tried again. "Where are you going, Tony?" Hating the

desperate tone his words had taken on. Steve was torn between grabbing his boyfriend to make him listen and wanting to explain the situation between Tony and himself to Bucky. Glancing over at Bruce, Steve silently begged him for his help.

"First off let's slow down for a sec, huh? How bout somebody tell me what the hell Stark is

going on bout? How long has _what_ been going on between me and Steve?" Bucky asked, not bothering

to hide his dislike of Tony from his voice.

Ignoring Bucky's tone, Bruce spoke as calmly to Tony as possible, "Tony, look, don't just up and

leave. You know right now it's just not safe for any of us to be alone. There are too many hazards, too

many villains out there and you know as well as I do that most of them are after you just _because_ you're Tony Stark…Not Iron Man, just you." Bruce sighed, "At least sit down and talk to Steve before you do anything rash…please." Bruce didn't usually say much but when he did he made it worthwhile. He could see the desperation in Steve's eyes, the pain he was feeling was written all over his face.

"Why in the hell are we trying to keep Stark calm?" Turning to where Bruce and Tony stood Bucky asked, "What does it matter to you, Stark, what Steve and I do in our down time?"

"Bucky…please…don't start…just," Steve had reached a hand out and placed it on the other mans shoulder.

Going pale, Tony looked from Steve to Bucky then back to Steve again. Shaking his head, he

seemed to come to a decision. Looking back at Bucky he said in a calm, flat voice, "You're right _Barnes._ What _does _it matter to me how you and _Cap _spend your down time? There is nooo reason for anyone to try and keep me calm because honestly, I'm not angry or upset. As far as what's going on between you and _Cap_ it is no one's business but yours."

"Now, Tony…" Bruce sighed resignedly.

There was a sharp gasp from Steve but Tony ignored it. He kept his gaze locked on Bucky while still slowly easing his way to the elevator. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Steve slowly start to make his way around the back of the couch, inching closer to where Tony stood. _Huh...when had he moved that close? _If he moved fast enough and timed it just right, he could be in the elevator and headed to the garage before Steve could make it around the crate. "I'll leave you all to your night." And with that said, Tony gave the crate he and Bruce had been standing by a soft pat and took off for the elevator, calling for JARVIS to get the Jaguar ready. Ignoring the sounds of Steve's and Bruce's voices calling after him.

"_The car is ready and waiting sir,_" JARVIS stated.

"Thanks J. You know how to reach me if I'm needed." Tony said.

"_Yes sir._" Cam the soft response.

Tony had just made it through the doors of the elevator and punched the button for the garage when he heard Bruce say, "Just let him go and cool off Steve." To which Steve gave a negative response. He had just pushed past the huge crate Tony and Bruce had carried up from the workshop in time to see the elevator doors close and Tony headed down to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony...Tony wait, please!" Steve shouted after the retreating figure but the doors had shut and Tony was on his way to the garage by the time Steve reached the elevator.

"Will someone tell me just what the _hell_ that little bitch fit was about?" Bucky looked between Bruce and Steve. Steve had his back to him, his shoulders moving as if he couldn't quite catch his breath, his hands clenching rhythmically. "Steve, you ok?" Bucky wasn't sure if Steve was angry with the situation because of how Tony had reacted, which in itself was odd, or if he hadn't liked how he and Tony didn't seem to get along. Either way he needed answers and it seemed like the only one who would be able to give them right then was Steve.

"H-he has every right…I _know_ how he is…his fears. I-I…should have known…should have expected…" Steve's voice drifted around the room, sounding louder than usual. He was staring at the floor as if waiting for it to open up and swallow him. "Tony is my boyfriend...Bucky." Steve looked up at his best friend with sad eyes

"Boyfriend?" Bucky sounded confused, "Wait I thought...how long...when did this happen?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. We've been together for awhile and honestly it's been the best time for me since I woke up. I-I need him…more than I've ever needed anyone. You and me Buck, you're my best friend and probably will always be, but Tony, he…he means more…so much more." Steve said softly. He was staring at the doors of the elevator, unsure if he should go after Tony or just wait until he came back to the Tower. He understood Tony's outburst. The fear and pain on his face, the look of betrayal in those sable eyes. He thought Steve was going to leave him for Bucky. Steve had spent weeks trying to convince Tony that his fears were unfounded. That just because his best friend was alive didn't mean that they were going to break up. The guilt, however was eating at him, the fact that he _knew _Bucky may have had something to do with the death of Tony's parents was a weight on him. There was a chance that Tony would not understand, would in fact leave him if he found out that Steve may have some information into Howard and Maria's deaths and never said anything. Still, it didn't stop him from trying to reassure his boyfriend that he was not going to be giving him up, no matter what.

"_Come on Tony, you know me," Steve sighed in frustration. "You know that Bucky being back changes nothing between us." Steve watched Tony pace back and forth across their bedroom. _

"_Ok, ok, I mean, I know how close you two once were and how much it hurt when you woke up, you know…alone." He waved his hands around at the word, Tony, when agitated was more expressive with his hands than usual. "I mean…honestly, if it had been me, I'd have lost it. You big guy," He winked at Steve, causing him to blush. "You adjusted better than anyone expected." He stopped pacing and looked at Steve. _I honestly don't know if I can do this without you Steve._Tony wanted to tell him. He wanted to pour his heart out to this tall, wonderful, beautiful man. Tell him how much he needed him in his life...how much he loved him more than life. Instead, he said, "I don't want to lose you. Not to someone who could very well be ten times better for you than I am. Selfish, I know, but I can't help it, I mean look at you. That face, those muscles and most of all...those gorgeous baby blue eyes. The color of the sky on a cloudless day." Tony had whispered._

"Steve?" Bruce called his name softly.

"Hmm?" He was lost in his thoughts about Tony and what he should do, if anything. _Why didn't Tony trust him, did he really believe that Steve would leave him for Bucky? We've got to talk about this. He'll come back home and we'll work this out. Or...or...maybe, Tony didn't want to work things out...maybe Tony wanted to break up with him? _Whispered a fearful voice. Taking an agitated step towards the elevator, he forgot about Bruce and Bucky, his only concern now was to find Tony and get him to listen.

"Steve?!" Bruce called his name again. "Steve…I can't reach Tony and his sensors aren't responding. I'm not sure if JARVIS can reach him either." Bruce spoke softly but in an urgent tone. "You know what Tony is like in this type of mood."

Steve looked at Bruce, different scenarios going through his head. "I've gotta find him Bruce." Fear and desperation tingeing his words. "Immediately…Even if he doesn't wanna talk to me I've gotta know if he's ok." Looking up at the ceiling Steve called out to JARVIS. "Can you reach him JARVIS? Is…Is Tony ok?" He asked the A.I.

"_Yes Captain Rogers, I can track him thru the car. Currently he is on the interstate but it would seem that his destination is unknown as of this present time._"

_'Thank GOD! _Steve thought to himself. Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, he turned and found Bucky watching him with a familiar look of concern as well as determination. He knew his best friend wouldn't judge him, never had.

"So what's the plan Steve? Do we go look for your boyfriend or just wait until he comes back? Cause honestly it seems like Tony is like his dad…has a flare for the dramatic." Bucky chuckled. He remembered Howard Stark vaguely and Howard's tendency to want to show off at times obviously transferred to his son. Something else nagged at him as well, something he knew would be devastating but couldn't seem to remember what it was exactly. "Where would he go if he was trying to avoid being seen or found by anyone?"

Steve was going over all the possible places Tony could be in his head until JARVIS suddenly spoke.

"_Captain Rogers…Dr. Banner, there seems to be something wrong with Master Stark, I am unable to get him on the line or locate him by the Iron Man sensors. At the last known reading his heart rate was elevated and he appeared to be worried or surprised by something._"

"Do you have his last known location, JARVIS?" Steve tried his best to hold back the panic he felt rising in his throat. _Please let Tony be ok...please...please don't let anything have happened to him. _He frantically thought to himself.

"_Last known location has been sent to your phone Captain Rogers as well as to all the other Avengers._"

"Thank you JARVIS, we need to have everyone ready in case something bad has happened or there has been an attack of some kind. Bruce find Clint and Tasha. I'm taking Bucky with me; we can just have Sam and Thor meet us where ever we are going." Steve replied. Taking a deep breath he watched as Bruce nodded his head and took off down the hall, talking to both Clint and Natasha on his phone. "…doesn't really matter just meet me in the hanger…he could seriously be injured or under attack. Nonono we don't…just get off your ass Clint, please..." Bruce's voice faded down the hall as he headed towards the hanger bay.

"Ok Steve, let's go get Tony. When we get back here, the three of us are gonna sit down and talk. Pretty damn obvious Stark loves you or he wouldn't have reacted as he did." Now over the initial shock of Tony being Steve's boyfriend _yeah how weird is that considering the era they were both from. _Bucky was ready to try and understand what was going on and help if possible.

Steve gave Bucky a grateful smile. "Let me grab my shield and we can go." Steve could feel the anxiety and fear sliding thru his blood. _Please let Tony be ok...please...please, GOD...don't take him from me too. _Steve ran to the elevator, headed to their suite and straight for the wall that held a secret panel Tony had built in. _Just in case one or both of us is needed, we don't have to run downstairs for anything. _He had winked at Steve, a look that tended to turn his brain mush and his body into a ball of oversensitive nerves, and proceeded to explain that he was having them installed in all the Avengers' rooms. Steve would always call Tony out about that look and Tony always swore it was the serum but he knew better, knew it was Tony and the fact that he loved him. Loved him more than he has ever loved someone and right now all he knew was that he needed to find Tony and tell him how he felt. He needed to say the three words that he knew Tony needed to hear..._I Love You_...


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck Steve...Fuck Bucky &amp; FUCK MY LIFE! _Came the savage thought. Tony was grateful to have made it to the elevator before Steve could stop him. He wasn't strong enough to handle the situation right now. Knew that if Steve so much as touched him he would cave in &amp; do whatever it was that Steve wanted him to do. _'__Good 'ol Bruce'_ He thought. _'__Thank you for giving me some time.'_ He had punched the button for the garage &amp; turned around in time to watch the doors close. The last thing he saw was the look of concern on Bruce's face, confusion &amp; irritation on Bucky's &amp; on Steve's...Sweet, beautiful, magnificent Steve. The look of desperation, fear, &amp; something else. Something Tony refused to acknowledge.

He felt in his pockets for his phone, keys &amp; glasses. Then let out a curse when he realized he didn't have them. _"The keys are in the car as are your shades, phone &amp; jacket Sir."_ Sighing in relief, Tony simply said, "Thanks J. I really appreciate it. Contact me if needed, otherwise I'm off the grid for awhile." He didn't want any contact with anyone, especially Steve. _"Very well Sir. Do be careful while you are out."_ JARVIS stated in a tone touched with concern. "I will J...promise." With that being said he waited for the doors of the elevator to open as he reached the garage &amp; headed for the Jag. Turning the engine over once he was seated inside, he put the car in gear &amp; had taken off down the ramp, headed towards the interstate.

Now here he was, speeding down the road with Steve's face floating before his eyes…His words ringing in his ears, _'__Just...just please...listen to me first before you jump to the wrong conclusions...'_ &amp; he hadn't of course. He usually never did, but that was largely due to being right most of the time. In this case however, he was way out of his element. Maybe what he had seen wasn't really as bad as he thought. Steve had told him he had nothing to worry about, that he wasn't going to leave him just because Bucky was back but he couldn't help it. His insecurities where Steve was concerned, were always present, no matter whom the other person was. He couldn't just seem to get used to the fact that he, Anthony Edward Stark, aka Iron Man, was in a committed relationship with Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America. It had taken awhile to get used to the idea that no matter what he did or how outrageous he was, Steve was not going to leave him. After the resurrection of Bucky, Tony couldn't hide his fears or insecurities however, something just didn't feel right about the other man. He tried, he really did but Steve could tell either way. After their last conversation, Tony had been convinced that nothing was going to come between him &amp; Steve.

"_You know I'm not gonna leave you Tony. I mean why would I?" Steve slid off the bed, where he had been sitting naked &amp; padded over to where Tony stood facing the windows. It was a gorgeous view overlooking Manhattan at night. Sliding his arms around Tony's waist he tugged him closer. "There is no one that can do for me what you do or make me feel like you do. I...I need you Tony; I need you to help me understand thisworld. I need you to show me the meaning of fun in the city. I also need you," he whispered softly near Tony's ear, feeling the shiver that ran thru the other man's body. "I need you to show me the rest of the secrets of your body." Steve slid his hands across Tony's stomach, slowly pulling the black t-shirt up by the hem. Feeling the muscles of Tony's stomach flex against his hand, he pulled him closer to him, whispering against his neck, "There is no one whose body I wanna know better than yours." Sliding his hands under Tony's shirt he heard the catch of Tony's breath. Smiling softly as he bit the bronze neck &amp; then licking the bite, he said "I need YOU, Tony, to show me how to please you as well. Cause honestly it's truly the most important thing to me." By now he had pulled Tony's shirt off &amp; had turned him to face him. He pulled him towards the bed, much to Tony's delight. "Well, maybe I can help you but you know handsome, it may take some time to learn all the secrets of this body." All it took was that wink &amp; a smile &amp; Steve had been all over Tony. Pressing him back against the bed with such urgency Tony hadn't been sure if either of them were going to last. _

"_Damn it to fuckin hell."_ Tony muttered. He knew he had been unreasonable as well as irrational but when it came to anything remotely involving Steve he couldn't seem to help it. Steve was one of the few good things in his otherwise debauched &amp; tainted life. He worked hard at making sure that he was as perfect as possible for his boyfriend though, he was after all Captain America. However, when it was just the two of them, he was Steven Grant Rogers, _'__just a skinny kid from Brooklyn,'_ he would always say with a smile &amp; he was Anthony Edward Stark; billionaire, genius, philanthropist, as well as Iron Man.

'_'I need to just calm down &amp; think. Not jump to conclusions as usual.'_ "Hey J, where is Steve right now?" Tony pulled the car into the nearest parking lot &amp; cut the engine off.

_"__Currently, Captain Rogers is still at the tower with Dr. Banner &amp; Lt. Barnes. Do you wish me to connect you Sir?"_

"No…no I'll call him on my way back to the tower. Remind me to call in an order to Steve's favorite restaurant; wanna try to make up for acting like I did. Besides, Steve isn't the cheating type. So whatever things _'__MAY'_ have looked liked, it really wasn't what I thought it was. I just let my insecurities make me jump to conclusions." Tony rambled on to himself, talking softly as he walked around the park. He wasn't aware of the two men following him or of the woman standing at the other end of the park tracking his movements. He was lost in his memories of last night with Steve. He loved the way the big blond responded to his touch. The sighs, the moans, the begging &amp; then the breathing changes. It took a lot to make Steve curse but he did, usually before he came apart. He would always preclude this with the tightening of his hands, depending on where they were at that given time. He loved Steve over all though. He couldn't help but remember how it had felt to be with him, to be able to just let go &amp; be themselves.

_"__Tony...stop...teasing..me..." the big blond man moaned beneath him. "...please!" he gasped, as he arched up against him. Tony couldn't help it, he loved to watch Steve's face during sex, the different emotions he went thru would play across his features like a movie. "You know you don't want me to &amp; if you didyou'd find a way to make me." Tony whispered in his ear as he moved against his boyfriend slowly grinding his hips while biting &amp; sucking on his neck, leaving marks along the way. Sliding a hand over the smooth broad chest he tweaked a nipple. Enjoying the gasp of pleasure Steve gave as well as the hips bucking against his. He knew if he continued his exploration, he wouldn't be stopped. So he didn't, he let his hand wander a little further down the body beneath him, kissing or licking everywhere he touched. Slowly moving up on his knees he leaned forward &amp; licked Steve's stomach loving the way the muscles clenched at the contact, "Tony.." was all Steve could say. Tony slid a hand down between them, rubbing Steve's erection slowly but firmly. Arching up against the contact, Steve moaned out loud, "Tony...please...ohgod...ohgodohgodohgod...I can't...I'm not going to...TONY, PLEASE!" his voice was raw &amp; breathless, having dropped an octave due to his arousal. He pressed his hips up against Tony's hand, writhing shamelessly, wordlessly begging for more. Tony stroked the hard member, loving the way it pulsed and throbbed under his fingers. "Tell me Steven. What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Tony's voice throbbed in time with the erection he was currently stroking &amp; squeezing. Hearing a stuttered breath &amp; a moan of pleasure, Tony continued to tease Steve. "Come on babe, tell me what you want me to do or how you want me to do you, I mean it," Sliding his body over Steve's, Tony increased the pressure &amp; speed of his hand. Moving his other hand to Steve's hair, he threaded his other fingers thru Steve's golden locks &amp; proceeded to kiss him as if his very life depended on it._

_Steve, for his part, was trying his best to remain focused on Tony. He pulled him closer as Tony's hand continued to torture him. He didn't think he was going to be able last much longer but he wanted Tony to come with him. With that thought in mind he gripped Tony by his waist &amp; flipped them both over. "Mm-mph," was the only sound then, "Steve what the hell?!" Tony gasped. Sliding his entire body over Tony's, Steve proceeded to 'torture' him in much the same way Tony had done him. Lazily stroking Tony's waist, pressing heated, open mouthed kisses to his neck, face, &amp; chest. Using the hand on Tony's waist, he mapped out the lower half of his lovers body. "So...so fuckin beautiful, Tony." Shaking, Steve couldn't help the moan or the curse that escaped him. It had the desired effect however, Tony, always one to be vocal, loved when Steve lost control. Just as he was now, the fact that it was largely due to his teasing before didn't count, or so Tony tried to tell himself. "Steve," Tony panted against the blond mans neck. He squirmed beneath the strong hands stroking his body. He was burning up with the fire Steve had started inside of him. '_All it took was one damn kiss &amp; I was ready to jump him'_Tony thought. Arching his back up off the bed, he moaned again, louder, "Steve! For fuckssake...what the hell...ohgod, right there...please, don't stop...don't stop!" Tony couldn't keep silent any longer; he writhed against Steve, his body demanding the fulfillment he knew he could get from his boyfriend, lover, best friend...his heart. _'Huh, now that's a new one on me'_was Tony's last coherent thought before he felt Steve sliding down his body. The large, warm hand stroking his erection never stopped though, it continued to squeeze &amp; stroke Tony in just the right way. As if it personally had intimate knowledge of the man whose body it touched. How fast to stroke up &amp; down or just how much pressure to apply when squeezing. Tony couldn't help himself; he didn't have Steve's ability for control, moving his hips in time with Steve's hand, panting harshly as he felt Steve's lips on his left hip._

_Kissing &amp; nibbling at the soft flesh Steve bit down on the skin, causing a mark to appear. Tony hissed at the bite, sliding his fingers into Steve's hair, he gave a slight squeeze. The only sign Steve would get that he had free reign to do as he pleased &amp; to _'hurry the fuck up'_as Tony would put it. Steve leaned forward, a blush slowly covering his face, neck &amp; chest, whispering softly against the erection in his hand, Steve glanced up at Tony, "I want you, Tony...I want," he took a deep breath as he continued to stroke Tony, listening to the breaths &amp; moans that left those beautiful lips, "I want to feel you, be inside you, hold you. I want you to come with me." '_Please, I want you to let me love you'_came the silent thought. "Ride me, Tony. Then...Then I, "he paused looking up &amp; staring into Tony's passion glazed sable eyes. '_Ohgod I love you so much!'_ "__I want you to...to...take me." Steve's blush got darker &amp; Tony stopped breathing altogether. "Take me, Tony &amp; make me yours...please" Steve finished the whisper with a stroke to Tony's already hard erection, never breaking eye contact._

'OHGOD...ohgodohgodohgod did Steve just say what he thought he said?'_Tony tried to focus his thoughts but was having trouble due to Steve still stroking him. "Take you?" he gasped. Moving his hips in time to Steve's strokes his mind was beginning to shut down, but he was determined to give an answer. "Well we can...Steve, wait...surely do that...please...ohgod, right there!" Steve had leaned forward and slowly slid the head of Tony's erection in his mouth, sucking gently. Panting harder as he tried his best to keep his hips still, Tony gasped. "Whenever you're ready handsome." Tony knew exactly what Steve meant &amp; what it meant for him to make that statement. _'I love you...IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou'_throbbed thru Tony's head. He felt Steve slide his lips all the way down &amp; couldn't do anything but let him as his entire body went taut. He felt his hips moving, then slowly...very slowly &amp; very deliberately he felt Steve slide his lips up then down his erection again. Once...Twice...Three times. On the fourth stroke however, he heard a '_CLICK' _&amp; then a finger at his back entrance. Tony's entire body went limp, he knew what to expect yet it just seemed to always take him by surprise. Steve pressed a single finger against his perineum, rubbing slowly while continuing to stroke Tony. "Steve," Tony panted "I don't think...oh fuck, yessssss..." he hissed as Steve slipped one finger past the tight ring of skin &amp; into his waiting hole. Moaning at the sensations coursing thru his body, all Tony could do was hold on &amp; enjoy the ride. When Steve got like this, he learned to let his boyfriend have free reign. Then Steve added another finger &amp; Tony couldn't help but move as well as vocalize his extreme pleasure. _

_Steve had had enough, two fingers inside Tony was all he could manage to handle at the moment. Tony was writhing &amp; moaning beneath him, riding his fingers &amp; he had no more patience left. Slowly letting Tony's erection slide out of his mouth he continued to stroke him, searching for that one spot. That one particular..."OHGEEZUSFUCKSHITHELLSTEVE!" Tony shouted. "Steve...please...now... now...I'm ready...I swear...promise...STEVE, PLEASE!" That was all Steve could take, Tony begging always undid him, he removed his fingers from Tony's hole, grabbed his erection &amp; lined himself up after making sure he had used the lube for easier penetration. _

"_Tony...Tony...babe, look at me," Steve panted. "I wanna see your face when I enter you." He waited until Tony opened his eyes &amp; then pushed. It took all he had to keep from slamming into Tony in one thrust. The rich sable color of his eyes was almost completely swallowed by the black orbs of Tony's pupils. He watched the light flush on his skin darken to an even deeper shade of red as Steve continued to push deeper into him. "Steve..." He knew Tony hated this position, hated how open it made him, knew he couldn't hide his emotions from Steve with his eyes open. "I've got you love," Steve whispered. "I'm not leaving you Tony...ever." Steve started a rhythm between them that had both of them shaking &amp; panting. "Steve...please..." Tony moaned, he was so close &amp; Steve knew it so he leaned up &amp; started moving in &amp; out of Tony at a pace that he knew would end things sooner than either wanted. _'I'm not going to be able to wait'_Steve thought, he knew he would try though, he wanted this to be about Tony &amp; his pleasure. Things had been going on like this for most of the night, Steve teasing him to the brink of orgasm &amp; bringing him back down then Tony would reciprocate in kind. He was grateful he wouldn't have to when he felt the brunette beneath him shift for a better angle &amp; wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. Steve drove into Tony harder until they were both gasping &amp; moaning. Then, finally when they both couldn't hold back, Steve gave one final hard thrust &amp; Tony arched back, holding onto Steve, chanting his name over &amp; over as the orgasm hit them both. "Tony..." is all Steve could groan against his neck. He held him close to him as they both shuddered &amp; rocked against each other. _'I Love You, Tony'_floated thru Steve's mind, as he held him close. _'Steve...Steve, I Love You...'_Tony wanted to gasp against the tan throat. He wanted so badly to tell Steve because he knew it was the truth &amp; he knew Steve needed to hear it just as badly as he needed to say it. _

'_Damn it I wish I had told him how I felt.'_ He hadn't however &amp; now he wondered what Steve would have said if he didtell him the truth about his feelings. Would it really be that bad to tell Steve he loved him…has loved him since almost the first time he saw him? He didn't really think so, Steve wasn't the type to play with a person's feelings, with that thought in mind Tony pulled out his phone. By the time he realized he was being followed it was to late. The snap of the twig had been far to close, causing him to snap back to the present &amp; out of his musings about Steve. He felt a blunt object crash into the side of his head, causing an odd ringing to start in his ears &amp; "Steve..." was all he could gasp out before he slid to the ground &amp; the entire world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see his car but I don't see him," said Clint's voice over their ear pieces. "Why the hell would he come out here this late at night?" he grumbled. They had all just reached the parking lot where JARVIS said Tony's car was located.

"Fan out everyone &amp; see if you can find anything JARVIS said that he isn't reading anything from Tony at all." Steve said with far more calm than he was really feeling. _'__Damn it Tony, where the hell are you?'_ the panicked thought kept repeating itself over &amp; over in Steve's head. Then, just when Steve didn't think they were going to get a break...

"I found his phone &amp; his sensor bracelets. It looks like they were cut off of him, so who ever attacked him knew he would have them on &amp; what it would take to get them off." It was Natasha's voice &amp; it held a hint of concern.

"Nat, where are you?" Steve asked anxiously, Bucky &amp; Sam stood beside him waiting patiently.

"South end of the park, over by the duck pond &amp; walking bridge," was her reply.

Without waiting to see if he was followed Steve took off for the duck pond, his heart pounding in his chest. "Steve, I'm sure we'll find him ya' gotta have faith that we will." Bucky said behind him. _'__But what if we don't'_ Steve thought frantically. He wouldn't be able to handle that situation; he needed Tony in order to be complete. "Yeah, I believe we'll find him. My concern is _how_ we find him." Steve had no doubt in his mind that there would be a degree of pain inflicted on those who took Tony. He couldn't help it; the possessiveness just seemed to happen overnight. When they finally reached Natasha's position, Thor, Bruce &amp; Clint where already there.

"What's up guys? What did you find out?" The questions leaving Steve's mouth before anyone could say anything.

"Looks like something or someone cut the bracelets off his wrist, there is some blood but there aren't any real signs of a struggle. " Nat held up one of the bracelets looking at it closely. "There's something not right here though, whoever took Tony had to have been following him for awhile. They had to have known that he would be alone."

"If they followed him here how did JARVIS not pick them up? He is programmed to track Tony's movements at all times if he is alone." Bruce said distractedly.

"JARVIS? What was Tony's condition before you lost contact with him? Were there any background noises or voices?"

_"__I apologize Captain Rogers, there was nothing out of the ordinary other than an elevated heart rate, I did not detect any strange sounds or voices."_ Steve gave a soft curse. _"The bracelets however may be able to provide some answers however, due to the recording &amp; playback feature that was installed in the event something happened."_ Steve reached for one of the bracelets in Natasha's had &amp; turned it over. "Tony told me bout that, he said that it was a safety feature in case..." He seemed to be looking for something specific on the back.

"Why would someone wish to take the Man of Iron? This is a most displeasing thing to hear after so much has occurred in such a short time." Thor's booming baritone broke the silence.

"I agree with Thor, who the hell would want to take Stark? I mean yeah he's rich &amp; a genius but really, after only an hour in his company they will want to return him." Clint said with a grin. Everyone gave a soft laugh except for Steve. His heart wasn't into making fun of Tony; it was pounding with the fear that he may very well have lost him, with no hopes of finding him dead or alive._ '__Tony, where are you?!'_


	5. Chapter 5

"Geezus, what the fuck happened?" Tony groaned. His head was pounding &amp; his mouth felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton. He slowly tried to look around &amp; survey his surroundings. _'__Steve is sooo gonna kill me.' _He thought to himself, if he ever got out of where ever he was. Tony slowly pushed up against the wall at his back &amp; surveyed the room again. The room was dark with only a single window, a small cot, a table &amp; chair, as well as a small nightstand with a lamp. Rubbing his head Tony stood up slowly &amp; walked around the room while holding onto the wall for support. He felt his wrists for his bracelets &amp; realized they were gone. "Huh, well how bout that then?" he said softly. He really hoped JARVIS had contacted Steve or Bruce, he was pretty sure he would since he was programmed to in the event of an attack, Tony was injured or the bracelets don't respond. He just hoped that Steve remembered that there was an auto playback feature on them...If they found them...His musings &amp; exploration was cut short by the sound of a door opening on the far side of the room. Turning to see who had entered, Tony kept silent, studying the unknown person.

"Mr. Stark, I apologize for the methods that were employed to get you here, however it seemed to be the only real option we had open to us." said a female voice

"Ummm I'm pretty sure you could have tried _asking_ to see if that may have worked?" Tony said a bit sarcastically. He was tired, aching, &amp; he wanted nothing more than to go home &amp; curl up in bed next to Steve. "Who are you &amp; what is it exactly you want from me?" He watched as the unknown female moved further into the room. It wasn't that he had trust issues, wait, well ok yeah he did but that was something he was working on, he really didn't trust this woman. She seemed to be apologetic for what happened but she also seemed to want something from him. "Cause seriously, if you needed to talk you could have called the office &amp; set up an appointment. All of this." He gestured around the small room, "isn't really necessary."

She watched Tony with an impassive face. _'__She could put Nat to shame' _he thought sourly. "We are called Division X. We brought you here Mr. Stark, because the Avengers have something, well more specifically _someone _that belongs to us &amp; we would greatly appreciate getting it back." Tony stared at the unknown woman trying to figure out what it was she meant. "Even though HYDRA &amp; S.H.I.E.L.D have been publicly exposed doesn't mean that there aren't still secrets. One of them being the death of both your parents, as well as a number of key members of the founding S.H.I.E.L.D group." She watched Tony's face for a reaction, when she seemed satisfied with what she saw she continued. "You, Mr. Stark are due some explanations as to what happened with your parents. Why they were targeted &amp; who carried out the order. Please understand, we do not mean you harm, however it seems that you knew from the start that S.H.I.E.L.D was not as _secure_ as they once thought. Your very own Captain America learned of this after the attack &amp; subsequent _murder_ of Nick Fury &amp; the exposure of both S.H.I.E.L.D &amp; HYDRA." She paused at the sharp breath from Tony.

'_Steve would have told me if he knew someone had murdered my parents...wouldn't he?'_ Tony wondered. _'__Not if he felt it would hurt me or if he was trying to protect me.'_ Then another thought slowly started to creep thru his confused mind _'__or...or...if he _knew _who the assassin was &amp; was trying to protect them.' _Tony felt ice slowly start to slide thru his entire body. He refused to believe that Steve would withhold this type of information from him tho. Not intentionally &amp; definitely not to hurt him. "So what is it again you want from me or you feel I need to know, because right now I'm at a loss as to what the fuck is the point of this whole conversation." Tony tried for nonchalance but wasn't sure he managed it. "If my memory serves me correctly &amp; it usually does, my parents were killed in a car crash while driving home; the car ran off the road into a ditch &amp; neither survived. So telling me now that S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA may have had something to do with their deaths &amp; that my boyf-Captain America _'almost fucked up there Tony' _knows of it is a pretty desperate move. Next you'll be telling me you have _proof_ to back up your claims, assumptions, or suppositions." Tony glared at the woman. Something about the way she was watching him made his skin crawl, she seemed to be expecting a reaction from him but he wasn't sure just what type or why. He still wanted to know why they kidnapped him of all people though, _'__Just BECAUSE you're Tony Stark…Not Iron Man, just you.' _Maybe Bruce had been right? This was just about him &amp; they were willing to say or do whatever to get what they wanted.

"We are not after you Mr. Stark, although you do hold a high degree of value. We are after someone to whom you have recently become acquainted with. You see, just because there was an information leak does not mean that HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D has vanished or been destroyed. They have been here through out the entire history of mankind. The rise &amp; fall of governments &amp; empires, wars, famine, &amp; poverty. We here at Division X, are only asking that you &amp; your friends return the one that belongs to _us_."

Tony stared at her confused as to who she was talking about. _'Unless she means Bucky, but there is no way...' _"You're after the Winter Soldier? Why, what use is he to you &amp; why take _me _to get him back?"

"His skills as an assassin as well as a soldier are a great asset to us. You &amp; your technology are a great asset to us as well. With you both here we will be able to restore our former glory in the world &amp; finally help the people to realize their true potential. Basically, it's a brain &amp; brawn type of situation Mr. Stark." She had finally made her way around the room &amp; had chosen to sit down at the table. Seemingly, out of no where she produced a file folder. "In this folder you will find the information you have been looking for most of your life. Understand Mr. Stark that we _will_ have what we want &amp; are not unwilling to use any means possible to achieve our goals. We truly do not wish to harm you Mr. Stark," Tony gave a snort of derision. "However, if we must then please understand we do offer our sincerest apologies for any pain or distress we cause you in advance. Whether it's emotional, physical, or mental. We do have a goal to achieve &amp; will let nothing stand in our way. Until we have what we want you will be our guest here." She gave Tony a sad smile, "Unfortunately this is not the Four Seasons, but we will be able to provide you with food &amp; water. We will inform your team members of what it is we are wanting &amp; what will happen in the event that they do not comply within the time frame specified. Until then you will be able to rest tonight with out worrying about being disturbed. Please read the file Mr. Stark &amp; we will discuss any questions you may have in the morning. Until then we bid you good night." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in &amp; walked to the door.

"None of that explains why you want _me _tho, what makes you think that my team will hand over the Winter Soldier in exchange for me? Cause if we are both really honest with each other, we both know that there is absolutely no reason for them to want to do an exchange with you. We do not negotiate with terrorist."

"The Avengers do not negotiate with terrorists Mr. Stark but Captain Rogers may very well negotiate for the life of his _boyfriend_. We will give him every _incentive _to consider his decision as carefully as possible &amp; hopefully the best out come for everyone involved will be had. Again Mr. Stark we bid you goodnight." She left the room through the same door she had entered, leaving Tony alone once more.

Tony was stunned into silence, he hadn't been aware that anyone outside of those closest to himself &amp; Steve knew of their relationship status &amp; even then that was a handful of people. He was aware of what the papers &amp; internet rags said about them but usually he chose to ignore it, the fact that these people seemed to _know_ about his being with Steve was unnerving. Absently twisting the ring on his finger &amp; sighing softly, Tony whispered to himself "Please give me the strength to get thru this..."


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally make it back to Stark Tower, everyone seemed to start shouting more than usual &amp; it was all beginning to be to much. "Can we just...go over this tomorrow? I'm not really feeling up to going over the details anymore. I just wanna lay down &amp; get some rest &amp; hopefully when we wake up we will have something new. Something fresh &amp; more helpful to work with." Steve was exhausted. His fear &amp; anxiety over Tony's where a bouts were starting to take a toll on his nerves.

"If we stop now tho Cap we may not find anything else leading us to Tony or who took him. You go get some rest we can keep trying, there has to be something that can help." It was Clint's voice, filled with concern &amp; determination.

"That makes sense Steve, if we do find anything like a lead or something Tony is gonna need you in top form so yeah...It's time for you to rest up we can always have JARVIS wake you or come get you ourselves." Nat's agreement with Clint didn't go unnoticed just not commented on. She was a trained assassin &amp; hunter, good at her profession as was Clint. Both were more than just team mates they were also friends, something Steve very much needed right now.

"Ok, I'm gonna try &amp; get some rest, hopefully we can catch a break cause I'm not sure how long Tony will be missing &amp; we may all lose some sleep looking for him. If anything changes or you find out anything please..." Nat cut him off, "We will Steve, we will. Don't worry when we find something you will know, now go get some sleep." She pushed Steve out of the common room &amp; towards the elevator.

'_I'm not going to be able to sleep,' _Steve thought to himself. Why? Why would someone take Tony, what could they possibly want or achieve by kidnapping him? Was he ok, has he eaten anything, were they torturing him? Steve tried to ignore the questions running through his head as the elevator moved towards the penthouse. He really didn't have the desire to return to their bedroom, not without Tony there &amp; he certainly didn't want to sleep in their bed alone. _Tony, where are you? Are you ok who has you? _When the doors finally slid open on their floor Steve was relieved tho. His head was starting to pound &amp; his eyes were beginning to burn. He walked down the hall to their suite &amp; opened the door. Standing in the doorway Steve looked around the room. He could hear Tony's laughter, smell his cologne, remembered how they had cuddled up in their chair for movie night. As he walked into the bedroom he remembered which side of the bed Tony had slept on, remembered their conversation. Tony expressing his fears about Bucky &amp; Steve doing his best to lay them to rest. Later, after they had both had enough of talking, they had fallen into bed together. He could still hear Tony's gasps as Steve had done his best to distract him. To reassure him that no matter what, he needed Tony, _loved_ Tony.

He remembered last night, the urgency between them. He knew he had to find some way to prove to Tony that he was in this for the long haul, no matter what. So he had set out to do just that &amp; ended up giving Tony the one thing he had left to give...Himself.

_"__I want you to...to...take me. Take me, Tony &amp; make me yours...please" _He had given himself to Tony, unsure &amp; scared of what could happen what he would think. It was all he had left, the one thing he knew Tony wanted but had contented himself with possibly never receiving.

_"__How..how do you want me," Steve asked with a dark flush covering his skin. He wasn't sure what to do, they had been all over each other most of the night &amp; things didn't look to be changing soon either. "Here...here is fine...we don't...just...we can...it can be done like this." Tony was rambling. His nerves were starting to show &amp; he was trying his best to hide them from Steve. "I'm supposed to know so much &amp; all I can think is DON'T FUCK THIS UP." Tony slid his hands across Steve's chest, sliding his nails across his stomach. "You won't Tony," Steve gasped, arching into the touch. "Ok..ok..well then let me..." Tony moved his hands to Steve's waist, sliding his questing hands lower over Steve's thighs &amp; rubbing gently. He knew Steve had never allowed anyone to have what he was gifting Tony. '_I'm not worthy of this gift.' _Selfishly tho, Tony was unwilling not to accept it, so he did his best to make things as good for Steve as he could._

_He reached for the lube with one hand &amp; used his other hand to stroke Steve's erection back to life. Which wasn't really difficult to do considering Steve's refractory period was almost non-existent. "If I...if I go to fast, tell me...please." He looked at Steve, "This...this is meant to be as enjoyable for you as it is for me." Tony flipped open the lube &amp; continued to stroke Steve slowly &amp; gently. "To...Tony," Steve panted. He could never seem to last longer than he really wanted &amp; it never seemed to bother Tony. He would always just shush him &amp; tell him it was ok. He wasn't sure if this time would be any different but he was going to try. He was having trouble focusing on that goal though with Tony stroking his erection. "Please, Tony...ohgod just..." Steve panted out the words, trying to keep his hips from moving. He had heard Tony open the bottle of lube &amp; then close it again. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at Tony thru a haze of lust, need, &amp; love. Then...before he could object or voice anything he felt the hand stroking him stop. "Tony?" he asked breathless, "wha...what's wrong?" Had he done or said something to upset Tony, ruin the mood? "Nothing, nothing, I'm just...you're just so &amp; I don't wanna hurt you." Tony's words came out short, stilted, &amp; breathless. "Just let me...we gotta prepare you, before..." he trailed off as he looked into Steve's eyes. There, there Tony saw the reassurances Steve had been giving him. The truth to his words, written all over his face. Steve stared back at Tony, unsure of what he saw or was looking for but had obviously found it. He slowly leaned forward &amp; kissed Steve as if his life depended on it. Then he felt it...the slightest pressure against his perineum. Steve jerked back from it reflexively, wanting to move away from the pressure but Tony was whispering in his ear. Telling Steve how hot he was, how much he loved the way he felt. How good he was to him &amp; how he never wanted him to leave. Steve listened and clung to the words despite the fact that Tony was still stroking him. Long firm strokes from base to tip &amp; back, each time sliding his thumb over the tip pressing gently. Then, before he even realized it he felt Tony's finger slip inside of him &amp; his body stiffened for a moment. "Relax baby, I've got you I promise. It may hurt but not to badly, just...just take a deep breath &amp; relax for me." Tony whispered over &amp; over in Steve's ear until he finally was able to relax his muscles. Then he felt the finger slide in a little further &amp; he did his best to relax, which considering that Tony had _not _stopped stroking him was an amazing feat. "Tony, please," he moaned. He wasn't sure as to why all he knew was that Tony was stroking his erection in firmer &amp; faster strokes, while at the same time sliding a finger in &amp; out of his hole. He felt Tony add another finger, slowly pushing forward, careful not to rush. Tony leaned forward &amp; kissed Steve, a long, slow, soul steal kiss that left Steve gasping &amp; reaching for Tony when he pulled away. "Tony," he moaned moving to follow him, "where..." he drifted off as he watched the brunette move down his body pressing kisses all over him until he reached his manhood. "You are just so perfect," Tony whispered, he leaned forward &amp; swiped his tongue against the tip tasting Steve. The tortured sound from the blonde man spread out on the bed caused Tony to move between his legs. Sliding his mouth down over Steve's erection he sucked, while still moving two fingers in &amp; out of his throbbing hole. He wanted to hear Steve make that sound again &amp; set out to do just that._

_Steve was losing the battle he was fighting, it was on a field he had no experience in &amp; all he could do was let it happen. The feel of Tony's lips on his erection &amp; his fingers moving in &amp; out of his body had Steve begging &amp; writhing against the bed. His fingers gripping &amp; twisting the sheets until he thought he heard them start to rip. "Tony...pl..please...I can't...you have to..." Steve gasped, he was so close, after all the teasing &amp; preparation Tony had done, he couldn't hold on any longer. Tony gave his erection on last long suck up &amp; down, then slowly slid his erection out of his mouth. "Are you sure? I...I don't want to hurt you Steve." voice hoarse, Tony asked either way despite what Steve had said earlier. "Yes...yes Tony...ohgod, please...don't.." he sucked in a breath as Tony added a third finger, slowly sliding in &amp; out, moving deeper into Steve. "Ohgod don't stop Tony" Steve moaned, Tony was stroking his prostrate, rubbing with enough pressure that all Steve could do was grind on the fingers. "Fuck, I'm not.." Tony ground out. He was out of patience, he looked up at Steve, into a pair of black orbs surrounded by rings of blue fire. _'I Love You' _Steve wanted to tell Tony, wanted to press the words against his skin &amp; breath them into his body as if he were breathing breath into him. Instead he focused on what Tony was doing currently, heard him unwrap the condom &amp; watched him slide it on. His fear returned as he watched Tony pour lube on his hand &amp; make sure the condom was lubed &amp; ready. _

_"__I'm going to make you mine Steve."Tony rasped out. "I'm going to make you mine just as I am yours." Steve jerked beneath him, shocked to have heard Tony make such an admission. He didn't get a chance to respond however because Tony was slowly pushing into him. Steve tensed at the unfamiliar pressure but Tony was there, rubbing small circles on his stomach, soothing him. "It's ok baby..shhhhh... I'm here...I've got you...It's ok..." Tony whispered softly, his eyes never leaving Steve's. Once Steve was able to relax he felt Tony push forward again. He shivered as he felt himself stretch to accommodate him. He did his best to relax which seemed to please Tony, "good job baby...just let me..we will work it out..." Steve concentrated on Tony's hands, lips, &amp; words. When he felt Tony stop moving he opened his eyes again 'hmm wasn't sure when they had closed again but hey who cares.' "To...Tony, please," Steve moved his hips slightly &amp; groaned. "Please...I can't...Tony...you have to," he couldn't find a comfortable position. Felt like the more he moved the deeper Tony went which only caused him to brush against Steve's prostate with more pressure, making Steve slowly buck his hips up into Tony's rocking ones. "Tony...please" Steve begged, he didn't care anymore, Tony was trying to hard to be gentle &amp; it wasn't what he wanted, so he gave Tony a reason to lose control. "To...Tony...please...fuck," Steve moaned "you...you have to move...please..." True to form Tony's hips snapped forward as Steve started cursing. "Geezus Steve." Tony panted, he moved inside of him, his hips going faster, pushing harder &amp; deeper. Tony held on to Steve's hips as he picked up the pace, leaning forward he gave Steve a sloppy kiss, "Steve...ohgod...I swear you...you're so...just let me..." Tony was rambling, Steve knew it as well as he knew the cause. Moving his legs around Tony's waist he opened himself fully, it was all he had left to give Tony &amp; he was doing it freely. Arching his back he wrapped himself around Tony holding him tightly. _

_Tony was beyond control now, feeling himself on the edge as he kissed Steve hard, he used his other hand to stroke Steve's hard, leaking erection in time to his thrusts. "Come with me baby...I can't...soooo close, Steve...you feel so fuckin good!" Tony moaned darkly against Steve's lips, kissing him harder as he felt his orgasm beginning to slide through his body. Then...then when Tony thought he was going to leave Steve behind... "Tony...fuck...harder Tony...please...fuck me harder...it's yours Tony...ohgeez ohfuck...please Tony." Steve was shaking as he begged for release, he couldn't handle anymore. Tony was stroking his erection as well as pumping in &amp; out of him with bruising force. That in addition to him whispering in his ear had Steve ready to just let go...and that's what he did. Steven Grant Rogers gave everything he had left to Anthony Edward Stark. At the peak of his climax, Steve fell...his body stiffened against Tony's, arching back he bucked his hips, "Tony...ohgod, it's yours Tony...please...i can't," Steve pleaded with the brunette above him, watching Tony just as those dark eyes watched him. "I'm yours Steve..." Tony gave one final hard push as he pressed down against Steve, stroking his erection while it throbbed in his hand. "I'm...yours...Steve," Tony moaned out loud. Shaking with the effort not to crush Tony, Steve echoed his boyfriend, best friend, lover...his heart, "I'm yours Tony...always." Steve moaned against the tan neck. He felt himself cum in Tony's hand, shaking violently as he held Tony as tight as possible without hurting him. He felt Tony as he pulsed inside of him, giving one final thrust &amp; stroke, Tony had cum with him...inside him, something Tony swore he would never do, whether it be male or female...one of his fears were those people who tried to _"keep"_DNA samples for personal gain, _'Sometimes by any means possible.' _He had said when Steve realizing what he had said or done Tony let go just as he felt Steve do the same. "Tony..." _

"Tony..." Steve jerked awake, reaching for him. "Tony...where are you?" he whispered brokenly into the dark. The dream...he had told Tony he would never leave him, had told him he'd be there always. Rolling over onto his side he felt for the ring on his finger, hugging Tony's pillow Steve cried himself to sleep. "Please...please don't take Tony away from me."


	7. Chapter 7

_"Captain Rogers, Sir. Dr. Banner is asking for permission to enter the suite. Should I tell him that you are not yet awake?"_ JARVIS asked, the A.I. sounded concerned but would do whatever Steve asked of him.

"No, no tell him to wait in the sitting room." Steve sighed "I'll be out in a few." Maybe there's some news about Tony. Steve left the bed &amp; headed to the bathroom hoping a quick shower would help. By the time he had showered &amp; dressed he felt a little better than he had upon waking.

"Hey Bruce," he greeted the Dr. who was sitting in a wing back chair. Tony had insisted they have one despite Steve's objections. _"Babe come on, it'll be nice to have when we just wanna cuddle or...or relax &amp; watch a movie."_ Tony had blushed at the sentimentality of the statement &amp; that was all it took for Steve to agree to the chair. That was all it took, the chair had indeed been a good idea as well because they really enjoyed movie nights. _'We will have more of them too &amp; soon,'_ Steve thought to himself.

"Hey yourself, how did you sleep?" Bruce smiled up at Steve, he could tell the tall blond hadn't slept well but asked either way.

Steve debated on lying to him but knew he wouldn't so he told the truth. "Horrible, honestly. Felt like every time I closed my eyes I saw Tony. He was either reaching for me or I was trying to get to him but couldn't." he shrugged. "I don't know, other than that I tried as best I could." He was twisting his ring absently &amp; didn't notice the look Bruce was giving him.

"Well hopefully what we've found will help. Tony's bracelets have both video &amp; audio &amp; with JARVIS' help we were able to retrieve most of what happened last night." he gave Steve a smile &amp; stood up to leave the room. "Let's go have breakfast &amp; we can watch the footage &amp; make some plans."

"That...that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Bruce, really." Steve smiled back at his friend. He was the closest Tony had to a brother. Both men were known for their odd hours &amp; love of science but it seemed to make them closer than anyone would have thought possible. Tony usually tested everyone's patience, including Bruce's on occasion. Despite that fact, Bruce was closer to Tony than he was to anyone else other than Clint. No matter the similarities there were differences...where Tony wore a suite to fight, Bruce would transform into a giant green monster called the Hulk. Still, Tony never really seemed bothered by that fact, seemed in awe of it really &amp; for that he always treated Bruce as an equal. Something Bruce has always been grateful for. _'This has got to be just as hard on him just as it is for me.'_ Steve thought to himself as he glanced over at Bruce.

They headed towards the kitchen &amp; the smell of breakfast, sausage, eggs, pancakes, &amp; something sweet...Apple pie or peach cobbler? Steve wasn't sure but knew he would find out soon. Steve &amp; Bruce walked in silence, when they reached the kitchen it seemed to be alive with all the activity going on. Sam &amp; Clint were sitting at the table playing a game, Natasha was at the bar with a laptop in front of her &amp; Thor had yet to get up. Bucky stood over the stove, finishing up the food. Just as they entered the kitchen Bucky turned his head &amp; smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how ya' doin?" He looked Steve over, saw the dark rings under his red rimmed eyes. Steve knew he could tell he'd been crying most of the night.

"I'm ok, just worried &amp; tired really. The food smells good so that should help." He managed a weak smile. "Smells good by the way &amp; morning everyone."

Everyone gave a general acknowledgment &amp; a smile then went back to what they were doing. Bucky fixed Steve a plate &amp; set it down in front of him at the bar where he sat with Nat &amp; Bruce. He glanced between the three of them then went back over to the stove.

"Bruce tell you what we have so far? Nat asked Steve in a soft voice. She seemed to want to keep the conversation between the three of them. She kept looking around the room for some type of hidden trap or something out of the ordinary. "When you're ready Bruce &amp; I will sit down with you &amp; go over what we found." She responded when Steve shook his head no. "There are somethings we don't really need to discuss here at the tower." She picked up her coffee cup &amp; glanced over at Bruce. He seemed to be looking past Steve. Following his line of sight, Steve turned to see what had caught Bruce's attention. He seemed to be watching Bucky as he talked to Sam &amp; Clint, about what Steve wasn't to sure.

Steve was absently playing with his ring, turning it around his finger as he drifted through his thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there thinking until he felt Natasha reach over &amp; shook his arm. "Steve, you ok?" she looked concerned. She must have been talking to him &amp; he missed it. Shaking his head he tried to refocus his mind back on the situation at hand. "Yeah I'm ok. Sorry what were you saying?"

She looked over at Bruce again then back at Steve. "I asked who gave you the ring &amp; how long have you had it." He hadn't noticed that he had been toying with the ring, it had just become a habit when he was nervous or overly stressed. _'You worry to much babe. Gonna end up cuttin your finger off by how much you twist it around.' _Tony had teased him about the habit but Steve couldn't seem to stop it. He looked at Nat then over to Bruce, they both watched him with guarded expressions.

"I...umm...it...it was a gift, from Tony. He wears a matching one as well. We got them for our anniversary a few months ago. Why, does it mean anything important?"

"Well first, lets get out of here &amp; we can discuss that. Right now, the walls have ears &amp; I'd prefer a safe &amp; stress free environment." Bruce replied in a strained but casual voice. He was still watching Bucky as he talked to Clint, Sam had left for work &amp; Bucky had moved a little closer to the Archer. "I'm gonna need to do all I can to stay as calm as possible." Bruce stood up from the bar, glanced over at Clint one last time then headed for the elevators. Natasha followed suit but stopped to say something to Clint before giving Bucky a smile &amp; walking away. Clint stared after her as if he was torn between staying where he was &amp; following her. Shaking his head at his friends Steve put his plate in the sink, said bye to Bucky &amp; Clint, then followed after Bruce &amp; Natasha as they headed to the garage. The trio rode the elevator down in silence, no one making a sound until they had reached Nat's car &amp; had left the garage.

"Ok you two spit it out, what's goin on?" Steve had waited until they were sitting in Natasha's car &amp; headed away from the tower before saying anything.

"This came for you earlier this morning. Didn't wanna wake you in case you hadn't been able to sleep much last night." Bruce indicated the laptop sitting on his lap. He looked over at Natasha then turned to fully face Steve. "You're gonna have to be strong for this Steve, trust me what you may see will more than likely make you sick or piss you off," he looked at the blond man. Couldn't imagine what he was feeling &amp; was sure he didn't want to if how Steve looked was any indication as to what he was going through. Bruce opened the laptop &amp; pressing a few buttons he handed it over to Steve &amp; there, on the screen was Tony, chained to a wall &amp; looking like he had been beaten within an inch of his life. Steve sucked in a quick breath, all he could get out while looking at the screen was a tortured, "Tony..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony hadn't slept well at all, he missed his bed, the security of the tower &amp; his friends, but most of all he missed Steve. The strong arms that held him while he slept always seemed to keep his nightmares at bay. A luxury Tony had started taking for granted it seemed, if last night was any indication. _'Steve will come for me, just gotta hang on.' _Tony kept repeating to himself

Rubbing his temples, he sighed. He knew what had caused them, knew that if he didn't get control of things he would slowly go insane. He had to figure out some type of plan or at least why these people seemed to want Bucky so bad. First things first though, he needed to survey his surroundings again then read that damn file his kidnapper had left, may as well work since he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Tony left the bed &amp; headed over to the table, pulling out the chair opposite the woman had used he sat down, opened the file &amp; started to read::

_'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes (named after the 15th President of the United States), was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1925. He was an orphan, the son of a soldier killed in training at the U.S. Army Camp Lehigh in Virginia just before the United States' entry into World War II. Having joined the military during World War II, Barnes is a master of hand-to-hand combat &amp; martial arts, as well as skilled in the use of military weapons such as firearms &amp; grenades. He is also known to use throwing knives on occasion &amp; is a gifted advance scout. He is the best friend of Captain Steven Grant Rogers as well as his second in command while serving with the Howling Commandos. They fought the Red Skull &amp; Nazis both at home &amp; abroad. In the closing days of World War II in 1945, Captain America, Bucky, &amp; the Commandos tried to stop the villainous Baron Zemo from destroying an experimental drone plane over American soil. Zemo launched the plane with an armed explosive on it with Rogers &amp; Barnes in hot pursuit. They reached the plane just before it took off. Barnes then unsuccessfully tried to defuse the bomb &amp; it exploded in mid-air before reaching its intended target. He was believed to have been killed in action while Rogers was hurled into the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. Rogers' body, preserved in suspended animation in a block of ice, was found decades later by S.H.I.E.L.D while searching the Arctic for the Sub-Mariner. After the plane exploded, General Vasily Karpov and the crew of a Russian patrol submarine find Bucky's cold-preserved body at the bottom of a ravine, he was missing his left arm. Bucky was revived in Moscow, but suffers brain damage with amnesia as a result of the explosion. Scientists attached a bionic arm, with superhuman strength and enhanced reaction time. The arm can function independently when not in contact with Barnes &amp; can discharge bolts of electrical energy from its palm. It can also discharge an EMP causing electronics to either shutdown or become useless &amp; has a holographic function to disguise it as a flesh &amp; blood arm. Upgrading was done as technology improved through out the years._ _Programmed to be a Soviet assassin for Division X – under the code name the Winter Soldier – he was sent on covert network missions and became increasingly ruthless and efficient as he killed in the name of the state. The Winter Soldier was kept in cryogenic stasis when not on missions, &amp; as a result he aged only a few years since the closing days of World War II after he was found. _ _In 1968, he was sent to kill Professor Zhang Chin, whom he had met during the war. Barnes' time as the covert Soviet agent known helped to further hone his skills, making him an expert in combat skills as well as an expert assassin &amp; spy. He is also fluent in many languages, including French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Russian, Latin, &amp; Japanese. This made him ideal to carry out assassinations over a 20 year period, some of which resulted in the death of prominentkey members of S.H.I.E.L.D. Among those were founding members Rick Stoner former head of C.I.A &amp; S.H.I.E.L.D, who had been assassinated by HYDRA; Howard Stark who had been the head of the weapons &amp; science divisions; Thaddeus "Dum Dum" Dugan &amp; Gabriel "Gabe" Jones, both veterans of World War II &amp; members of the Howling Commandos; Nicholas Fury, former head of S.H.I. who was recently assassinated by the Winter Soldier in HYDRAS latest bid to take over the world._

Tony continued reading the file anger flowing thru his body the more he read. He knew Bucky was a victim due to his amnesia &amp; the cryostasis that he had been kept in. The side effects were common knowledge &amp; could be dangerous if not treated or monitored. Shaking his head, Tony was doing his best to keep that thought in mind as he closed the file &amp; laid his head down on top of it. He wasn't sure how he should feel, knowing that Bucky, Steve's best friend could have possibly murdered his parents as well as a number of other S.H.I.E.L.D members including Nick Fury (well, technically Fury wasn't dead but hey, there really wasn't a pressing need to share that information now was there?)

Tony knew what Steve &amp; Sam had gone thru to get Bucky back, he had supported &amp; even offered help for the endeavor. This information however, changed some things in his eyes. If Bucky _was_ responsible for the murder of his parents he wasn't sure how he would react upon seeing him. _If_ he ever got back to civilization that is. Sighing, he raised his head running his fingers thru his hair, "There has got to be someway out of here other than forcing Steve to choose between me &amp; Bucky or me having to endure any type of torture." Tony mumbled to himself. He wasn't sure how but he was going to find it, he just had to figure out why this Division X wanted Bucky back so badly.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening &amp; a man dressed in black walked in. "Good morning Mr. Stark," he was carrying a tray with food &amp; water on it. "We hope you were able to get some rest &amp; read the file that had been left for you. I am under the impression that you may or may not have questions &amp; they will be answered for you shortly." He set the tray down on the table in front of Tony &amp; went back outside, When he returned he was carrying a box &amp; a laptop. "Here, in this box are a few things that may or may not make your stay as pleasant as possible. The laptop, we offer as a means for you to have contact with your friends." Tony gave a snort of disgust but the stranger continued as if he hadn't heard a sound. "We encourage you, Mr. Stark to go thru the box &amp; take advantage of the opportunity to convince Captain Rogers of the severity of the situation. Again, you will be able to contact your friends but please be aware that we will be monitoring any type of communication. You will also be able to do a video chat, if that is what you wish instead of emails or messages. Again, they will be monitored as well unless there is a time we see fit not to do so. Now before we move forward, I ask that you eat &amp; once you're done we will answer any questions you may have." The unknown male had sat down opposite Tony while talking &amp; was now watching him. He seemed to be studying him, for what Tony wasn't sure but it made him uncomfortable.

"I'm not very hungry, so please excuse me if I don't feel the need to eat." Tony responded. He wasn't sure if the food had been poisoned or not but &amp; was unwilling to take any chances. He didn't want to give them the upper hand if at all possible. "You guys keep apologizing yet you're going to go ahead with whatever plan it is you have worked out. Why would I voluntarily do anything that you have asked? What good will it do me to be docile when I know you're more than willing to kill me just to get what you want?" He couldn't help the questions, he honestly wanted to know, if he could figure out the _why_ then maybe he can figure out the where &amp; who.

"It is not our desire to cause you harm Mr. Stark, but we are aware that it may take a great deal of _persuasion_ on our end to convince Captain Rogers that we are very serious. Our desire to have The Winter Soldier is real &amp; we will use any means possible to procure him. Even if that means, sadly, your death, Mr. Stark." He sat across from Tony &amp; gave him a look that didn't seem to fit with the words spoken.

"He was a HYDRA operative not Division X, what could you possibly want with Bucky that you would willingly, albeit reluctantly use me as a means to get him back? I mean seriously you had a choice of who you could have kidnapped yet you picked me. I'm flattered, don't get me wrong but what is it you want from me?" Tony didn't really fear death, being an Avenger the entire team dealt with it on a regular basis, he did however fear not being able to tell Steve how he felt, would never see or hold him again. He would even miss Clint &amp; his annoying habit of making jokes at the wrong time, Thor with his booming voice &amp; jovial disposition...He would even miss Natasha &amp; her looks of death when he said something she felt had been out of line. He would definitely miss Bruce, who else would let him blow up a lab &amp; jut continue on as if it was natural? Even as the thoughts ran thru his head he discarded them as quickly as they came. He wasn't going to make this easy for them &amp; he knew that Steve would give them whatever they asked just to get Tony back safe &amp; unharmed. Something Tony knew from experience was not going to happen. _'Terrorists &amp; their desire for power. How the hell do I keep getting caught up in these power plays?' _Tony thought to himself. Then another thought hit him...Steve, how would he feel if they killed him? What would it do to him if Tony died because he wasn't able to save him? Tony couldn't let that happen he had to find a way to make it out.

"...a means to an end Mr. Stark. You are the closest one to Captain America, being his boyfriend will make things a little more difficult for him, however we trust in your powers of persuasion to convince him as well as the other Avengers that you life means more to him than that of The Winter Soldier." The stranger had answered Tony's question but he had been so caught up in his own thoughts &amp; feelings he missed most of it. "If you are ready Mr. Stark, I ask that you please come with me. They are ready for you now." He stood up from the chair, picked up the untouched tray &amp; headed to the door expecting Tony to follow him. "Please, do not resist Mr. Stark it will only make things harder for you in the long run."

Tony stood &amp; watched as the other man picked up the tray &amp; headed to the door. When he turned he could see two burly men standing on either side of the doorway waiting. They didn't really seem to be in to big of a hurry but looked ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of trouble. "OK well who is _they_ &amp; where are we going? Cause honestly, if you're taking me out somewhere you could have at least bought me dinner first." He wasn't sure why he was trying to lighten the mood, he just knew that his nerves were taking over. The two men stepped forward, one with a mask the other with a set of handcuffs. Tony stepped back reflexively, not wanting either man to touch him. "Wha.." he swallowed hard, "What are the mask &amp; cuffs for?" He wasn't a fan of the mask, the darkness &amp; unknown terrified him, especially after his captivity in Afghanistan.

"For your protection as well as yours. We do not wish to be discovered just as yet &amp; despite the _freedom_ we have recently offered to you we, we do not doubt that you would gladly give our location away at the very first chance you get." The stranger stood by the door watching the scene with blank eyes. "So if you would please cooperate Mr. Stark we shall be on our way. If you choose to fight then these two gentlemen are ready for..how would you say...a workout?"

Tony wasn't in fool &amp; knew that if he wanted answers it may be best to go with the flow for right now. "Fine, don't want to mess up anyone's plans. He gave a cocky curve of his lips &amp; stood rigidly as they told him to hold out his hands, then cuffed him. When they moved to add the mask Tony flinched back, "Old habit, sorry." He gave a dry chuckle but didn't move when the mask was dropped over his face then the room went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark. We hope you had a pleasant ride, yes?" The mask had been pulled off his face &amp; he blinked a few times to clear his vision. The person in front of him was kneeling with a slight smile. "I'm sure you've heard by now that we do not wish you harm Mr. Stark we merely want what is rightfully ours. So I will again apologize for any pain you may endure but it is a necessary means to a necessary end."

Tony gave a huff of irritation &amp; stared at the face before him. A pair of steel grey eyes stared back at him. "Well, considering the lumps &amp; bumps of the road the ride was as pleasant as could be when a person is handcuffed &amp; masked." Came the sarcastic response. Tony was irritated, tired, &amp; if his stomach was any indicator, hungry as .well. "Who are you &amp; why exactly am I here?" Tony scanned the room they were in finding that it looked pretty much the same as the one he had been held in overnight. He wasn't sure what was behind him, largely due to being handcuffed to the chair he sat in.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark that you have been told numerous times as to why you're here &amp; who we are. As to why you're in this room in particular is so we can provide _proof_ that we are serious about what we are asking for. Again we do not wish to harm you &amp; do offer our sincerest apologies but alas there is nothing we can do to change things now." He stood up from in front of Tony &amp; gestured to someone in the background.

Tony craned his neck to see who or what was behind him. He didn't have to wait long when his cuffs where unlocked from the chair &amp; he was jerked up unceremoniously to his feet. Stumbling as he tried to regain his balance Tony finally got a clear look at what had been behind him. There was a large rectangular hole in the floor that looked big enough to fit 3-4 people. Above it was a crane with a rope hanging down from it &amp; at the end was a hook. Tony could guess what it was for &amp; what was going to happen but decided to ask either way. "So, what now? I'm to be put in a dark hole &amp; left alone? Cause you know, I've been there done that already &amp; honestly it didn't work." His nerves had come back full force, helping him keep up his mask of nonchalance &amp; bored cockiness. The smile he gave them was full of arrogance with a hint of malice, but on the inside Tony felt the chill that ran back &amp; forth thru him. These guys were from an era that believed torture was necessary to gain information by any means possible. The set up in front of him had ideas running through his mind a break neck speeds. There were any number of things they could do &amp; none of them were going to be pleasant to endure.

They drug him over to the hole, where the rope &amp; hook had been lowered, then raising his arms up above his head they hooked the cuffs to the hook. Tony looked up &amp; knew...the hole to the side of him had been filled with water &amp; if they held to the Nazi tradition of water torture he knew this would not be good. He listened in silence as the man with the grey eyes seemed to be giving instructions in Russian. _Damnit, if I had taken those language lessons with Steve I'd know just what the hell I'm in for..._Tony thought. The sounds of whips snapping brought him out of his thoughts, he heard the crane start up &amp; felt himself being lifted off the ground. Taking a deep breath he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. Trying his best not to show his fear as he was swung over the hole, Tony closed his eyes &amp; silently begged for one thing, _'Steve...please...please save me..."_


	10. Chapter 10

"Tony..." Steve couldn't breath, all he could do was stare at the screen in front of him. Tony was laying on a cot, chained to a wall. "Where is he, who has him?" Steve demanded, fear making his voice rough. _Why are they doing this to him? To us?_ Steve wanted to reach through the screen &amp; hug Tony close. Keep him safe from these monsters &amp; never let anything happen to him again. "Bruce did you have JARVIS try &amp; trace the signal or something?" Steve wasn't sure if that was the correct terminology but he'd heard Tony say it when running computer tracking programs.

"I did &amp; neither of us were able to pin down an exact location. The signal keeps bouncing around." Bruce let out a huff of irritation. "It's like they know the steps we would take to find Tony. I'm not sure where he is or who has him but an envelope came with the laptop." Bruce rummaged through his bag until he found what he was looking for. "We can talk to him...Tony...he was talking to us earlier. Part of the reason we didn't wake you sooner, he asked us to wait, said you wouldn't have gotten much sleep &amp; he didn't want to disturb you." Steve made a pained sound &amp; Bruce shrugged helplessly. "He was very adamant that we not wake you up Steve. It was almost to the point he was borderline hysterical. Said he couldn't handle seeing you exhausted because of him, but he will be happy to hear from you," Bruce gave a soft chuckle. "All his questions were mostly about you too. Seems he's worried about you as much as you're worried bout him." Bruce watched Steve as he talked. The blue eyes had filled with tears &amp; his face was pale. The usually stoic &amp; unmovable hero was breaking down in the face of Tony being kidnapped. "Hey, Steve? You ok big guy, you look like you need some air." Bruce glanced at Natasha who was watching Steve in the rear view mirror while she drove. When Steve didn't answer, Bruce whispered to Nat, "Pull over as soon as you can Nat. We need to give him some time to talk to Tony." She nodded &amp; pulled over into the nearest parking lot she could find, then they all exited the car. They walked around until they could find a place to sit down.

"Tell me how do I talk to him. I," Steve took a deep breath. "I need to know that he's ok." His eyes never left the screen. Bruce's fingers moved over the keys &amp; waited until he heard Tony's voice. "Tony?" Steve asked cautiously. The figure on the screen seemed to curl in on itself with a whimper. _"You're not Steve...you're not Steve! Just...just go away &amp; leave me alone!" _Tony's tortured voice filtered through the speakers on the computer. "Tony...It's...it's me..on the computer. Can you hear me...see me? Please, Tony turn around &amp; talk to me...please!" Steve's voice cracked as he begged Tony to talk to him, look at him, anything just to know it was really Tony &amp; not some sort of trick.

_"__Steve? Is...is it you? How...how do I know it's not another trick. A game to play with my mind, to break me &amp; force me to give in?"_ Tony whimpered as he slowly rolled over to face the laptop that had been left by his captors. Rich sable eyes looked back at Steve, filled with pain, fear, loneliness, &amp; confusion. The chains on his legs rattled as he moved &amp; Steve couldn't stop the flinch that the grating clanging sound caused.

"Tony," Steve's voice broke. He looked at the face that meant so much to him, haunted his dreams last night. "It's me babe I swear to you it's me...Look at me Tony please, I promise you it's me." Steve heard the desperation in his voice, his fear bleeding through. "Tony, please I swear it's me. Bruce &amp; Nat showed me how to talk to you from the computer. Although I don't understand fully how it's all supposed to work but if it will let me see &amp; talk to you I'm not going to complain." He was rambling he knew but couldn't help it. He felt the need to fill the silence, to do something, _anything_ to convince Tony he was real.

_"__Steve..."_ the name slid from Tony's lips as a sigh. _"__Why are you rambling?"_he let out a dry chuckle._"I asked Bruce to help you with the computer earlier, cause I know it's not the easiest thing for you all the time. You look like hell babe, really did you eat or sleep at all?" _Tony stopped talking long enough to look at Steve closely._"__You're...you're going to find me right? I...I can't stay here Steve. They want to keep me locked in the dark, I hate the dark &amp; they know this. They know a lot of things about me &amp; bout you too, dunno how but they do. They...They threatened you...couldn't let them get away with that."_ A dry laugh followed the words. Tony reached over to the monitor &amp; adjusted it so he could lay back down. _"__Don't forget bout me Cap..."_ Tony paused as he closed his eyes then looked back at the screen, _"__Please...don't forget me Steve."_ Sable eyes pleaded with baby blue ones.

"Never Tony. I'll never forget you &amp; I won't leave you there." Steve would promise him anything, say anything, offer anything to have Tony back. "I ate breakfast &amp; I tried to sleep but..." Steve he answered his earlier question &amp; glanced over at Bruce &amp; Natasha. "But I couldn't really get comfortable." He looked back at the screen, watching Tony as if he would disappear. "Can you...what do they want Tony? Why did they take you? Have they hurt you?" Steve tried to remain as calm as possible. He knew that it would do them both no good if he couldn't at least remain strong.

Tony stared unblinkingly at Steve's face. He was afraid that if he did it would disappear &amp; he would be left alone...in the dark &amp; silence again. _"They want The Winter Soldier, Bucky. Something about Division X being a part of HYDRA &amp; they want what they feel is theirs. They are willing to do whatever it takes &amp; use any means possible to get what they want."_ He took a deep breath. _"They want to force you to choose between me &amp; Bucky. I told them..." _Tony looked at Steve &amp; could just make out Bruce standing behind him. _"I told them I'd never let you make that choice. It's to difficult &amp; unfair. I told them I'd make the choice for you."_ Tony dropped his eyes down then looked back up. _"Steve if I don't make it out...there is something I need to tell you, something you need to know..."_

_"_You're coming home Tony!" Steve didn't give him a chance to finish his statement. "You're coming home &amp; that's all there is to it. You just...you just have to believe me...us. Don't give up, please." Steve felt helpless &amp; it was a feeling he didn't really like. He reached up towards the screen, hand trembling, blue eyes pleading with brown, "Don't give up Tony...please. They can't have you or Bucky we'll figure something out. There has to be a way."

_"__And if you can't then what? Come on now Steve, you guys can't risk your lives for me?" _tone harsh &amp; biting Tony continued._ "__I mean yeah I'm Iron Man but Bucky," _Tony took a deep breath. _"__Bucky, he's The Winter Soldier, your best friend. You've known him longer than me &amp; he is more valuable alive than I am. What he knows, the secrets he has learned. They want them, all of them &amp; again they don't really care how they get them just that they get them. They said that despite the memory wipes he still had the information they needed."_He let out a groan of pain._ "__Resorting to torture is not beneath them either."_ Tony flinched as he moved to sit up. Raising his shirt he showed them his back &amp; the marks the whips had left from earlier that day. _"__As you can see, they will do what they feel they must to get what they want." _

"No," Steve breathed. "They just...there is no reason for torture! Why? Why torture you to get Bucky back? You two don't even get along, there's something else Tony, isn't there?"

Laying a hand on Steve's shoulder, Bruce glanced at Natasha, then asked Tony, "Do you know who they are? Besides Division X, what else can you tell us about them?" Bruce asked. He was trying to redirect the conversation long enough to learn something useful &amp; give both Tony &amp; Steve a chance to calm down. "Why do they want Bucky so bad?"

_"__I don't know who they are other than Division X, they speak German though &amp; so far I've only seen five of them. One female four males. They made it very clear that they _apologize_for the way things have happened as well as for any pain that I may endure while here with them."_ Tony had pulled his shirt down &amp; was sitting on the side of the bed. _"__I'm allowed to talk to you guys via laptop while being monitored except for at night. They figure I'll be sleep so no trouble at all."_ He gave a derisive snort. _"__They don't fucking know me at all."_ He muttered. _"They want me for something as well but I'm not sure what yet. They just keep telling me that I'm of value but not as much as Bucky. Gave me a file with info bout HYDRA &amp; what they had been up to." __He glanced away from the screen then back up, __"__They said there were things that no longer needed to be secret anymore." __He stopped speaking as Bruce tilted his head towards the screen._

_"__Ok so we can talk to you when ever we want &amp; they monitor you during the day. Can..do you want to talk about what they did or...or maybe later on..." he drifted off unsure how Tony would answer._

_"__Fuck no I don't feel like talking."__He saw Steve flinch &amp; gave a huff of frustration. __"__But I'm going to have to. I'm not going to be able to sleep at night__if I don't. I can't do the anxiety attacks again either, Steve isn't here to help me through them or to sleep &amp; I can't do any work so yeah... you know." _He waved a hand around vaguely as if they all knew what he was talking about.

Steve listened to the conversation between Tony &amp; Bruce. He was being over emotional but couldn't seem to help it. He missed Tony &amp; was worried about him. The fact that he had been kidnapped &amp; was now being tortured was more than he thought he could handle. "So in order for us to get you back we have to give them Bucky." Steve frowned, "Why do they want him though Tony? Besides the information he knows. You..." Steve paused going pale, _they wanted what they felt belonged to them._ Tony had said something about a file folder &amp; information about HYDRA. He looked at the screen &amp; watched as Tony stared back at him. They just sat there staring at each other until Tony finally looked away. He knew...Tony knew what Steve had been trying his best to figure out how to explain.

Natasha looked between Steve &amp; the screen, sighing she looked up at Bruce who just seemed to give a shrug of his shoulders. "What is it you two? Why the sudden silence?"

Steve jerked back from the computer screen &amp; looked up at her. Turning back to Tony he answered, "They told you didn't they? They told you before you read the file." he asked Tony softly. Tony's blank expression was answer enough. Then another thought hit him. "They claim they want Bucky or you. That's not...that's not entirely true. They want what they feel rightfully belongs to them, the serum Dr. Erskine created. They want me, I'm the one they're after. I'm the closest they have to getting the formula correct with the doctor being dead &amp; they took you as a means to force me to comply. Bucky is just a bonus for them."

Tony shot forward, the chains clanking together loudly. _"Don't even think about it Steve. You're NOT going to do this. They, they want what they _feel _belongs to them. With Red Skull dead as well as Erskin..."_ Shaking his head, his voice held a note of panicked hysteria. _"I'll be fine, this is a piece of cake after Afghanistan &amp; The Mandarin. You just have to figure out how to get me out of here before..." _He broke off without finishing the sentence.

"What file did they give you Tony?" Natasha asked, but could tell from the look on Steve's face that he had an idea what the contents were. She had remained silent, listening to the other three talk. She was trying to see if there was anything she could hear in the background or make out behind Tony that may help them as to his where abouts.

"Steve what about the letter that came with the laptop. You never did get a chance to read it. Let's head back to the car, I'm sure the laptop needs to be charged &amp; you can read it to us, hopefully it will give us some information to help get Tony home." He laid a hand on Steve's shoulder, feeling the tremor that ran thru him. He watched Steve as he stared at the screen, eyes unblinking.

"You prom..." Steve cleared his throat, "you promise you're not going anywhere?" he asked Tony softly, afraid that if he so much as blinked that Tony was going to disappear.

Tony chuckled hoarsely, "_Where would I go babe, I mean they literally have me chained to a wall." _He lifted up his leg to show them the cuff around it. _"Don't get me wrong, I mean yeah it's kind of kinky &amp; sexy at the same time but, I'm glad they didn't cuff my hands again. Those iron manacles are heavy as hell &amp; hurt like a bitch." _He couldn't help but try &amp; lighten the mood, the haunted look on Steve's face was scaring him &amp; he wanted to erase it completely. _"It's ok Steve, I'm not going anywhere. Go with Nat &amp; Bruce, as long as you have the screen up I can see as well as hear you." _He smiled sadly, knowing the big blond man was beating himself up for Tony being kidnapped. From the look in his eyes he also knew what Tony had read in the file, had been told of Steve's withholding information from him. _"It's ok babe...we're ok, promise. We can talk about it later. Have JARVIS help you guys out but only at night, I don't want them to know more than they need to." _Tony touched the screen where Steve's face was. _"You really need to get some rest Cap as well as eat something, don't need you falling out right now."_

Steve nodded numbly at the screen. He wasn't sure what they were going to do but they had to do something. Just when he was going to stand up, a thought struck him. "Wait, guys. Bruce, Nat why did we have to leave to talk to Tony? Why couldn't we have done this at the Tower?" Something wasn't right here, they both seemed to be on edge earlier that morning. Around Bucky...

"JARVIS feels like someone may have tried hacking into his main frame when Tony was kidnapped. Something about firewall tampering, but I wasn't to sure &amp; wasn't touching anything without Tony around." Bruce looked at the screen &amp; shrugged helplessly. "I'm not even sure where to begin with that, so we figured it would be better to leave so you two could talk."

"It's not that we think the Tower has been compromised, we felt that it would be better to let you two have this conversation away from everyone." Natasha looked at the screen for a moment, silently communicating something to Tony. "Besides we wanted to get you two something for your anniversary, two years right? So it made sense to leave &amp; bring Steve with us, offer a distraction of sorts. We have a party to plan as well as making sure Tony comes home." Her eyes never left the screen as she said the last part.

Steve was listening to Natasha but watching Tony, slowly twisting the ring on his finger. He wasn't sure if planning a party was going to distract him, all he wanted was for Tony to come home &amp; this nightmare to be over. "I'm not in the mood to plan a party, especially one that requires Tony to be here &amp; he isn't." He didn't understand how that was supposed to keep him from worrying about Tony or their current situation. Two years, two years &amp; he'd managed to help save the world as well as fall in love. Now he was at risk of losing it all &amp; it was due to the serum that Erskin had created &amp; injected him with over 70 years ago. He was brought out of his thoughts when Bruce asked Tony about his ring.

"They didn't take it from you did they?" Bruce glanced over at Steve, he had been watching him twist his ring around his finger as they talked to Tony.

_"__No, surprisingly I still have it." _He lifted his hand up in front of the screen showing the matching ring to Steve's. _"They said I needed a reminder as to _why _I'm going through all of this." _He gave an irritated huff then asked if they had made it back to the car yet.

"No, we are still sitting outside. I don't think Steve is ready to move yet." Bruce smiled at his friend then looked at Natasha, tilted his head to the side &amp; they both moved away giving the two men some privacy to talk.

"I don't want you there Tony. Not for me &amp; not to protect me, I can take the torture because of the serum. I can't..." Steve broke off looking at Tony with a look of pain. "I can't take you going through this for me. I'll give them anything," He looked at the screen &amp; continued before Tony could voice his objections, "I'll give them anything if it will free you. Bring you home, to the Avengers, Pepper, Rhodey..." Tears filled his eyes &amp; he finished softly, "They can have whatever they want if it will bring you back to _me_." Steve wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle Tony's kidnapping as well as he was expected to, knowing that he was being tortured in his place. He kept twisting the ring around his finger, anxiety causing his breath to leave his body in soft pants. "I just really want you home, Tony. I don't care what it takes, what promises I have to make, what sacrifices. Just as long as you're able to come home." Steve's voice broke at the end, he didn't know how but he was going to make sure Tony came home no matter what.

Tony listened to Steve as he talked, watched him as he twisted his ring around his finger. He knew Steve was stressing himself, knew he blamed himself once he realized it was him they were really after. _"I will not let you make that type of sacrifice Steve, not for me, the team needs you there. _I _need you there." _Tony looked at the other man, saw the tears filling his eyes as Steve did his best to hold them back._ "Babe, please you gotta be strong right now. I can't do this if you break down," _Tony could feel the tears start to fill his own eyes. He didn't want to be there anymore than Steve wanted to leave him there. He wanted nothing more than to go home, get in bed &amp; let Steve hold him for the rest of their lives. He saw Bruce &amp; Natasha walking behind Steve, _"Go with Bruce &amp; Nat, plan the party, get some food &amp; rest, I'll be here &amp; we can talk whenever you want. Just," _he paused &amp; turned his head looking somewhere off screen. His eyes widened as something caught his attention. _"Go read the letter, &amp; tell me what it says, I don't have much time but Steve never forget that you mean more to me than I would have ever thought possible. You're ring...our ring will not leave my finger unless you take it from me or I'm dead. Don't forget that Steve never forget what you mean to me." _Tony finished the statement quickly, it hadn't been what he wanted to say but he didn't want his captors knowing he had been talking to Steve just yet.

"Who's there Tony? Are they back to hurt you? What's going on?" Steve rushed the questions, he could see Tony closing in on himself &amp; he didn't like it but he would do as he was asked. He would go read the letter but he wasn't in the mood to plan a party, not without Tony. He watched as a shadow fell across Tony's face then a voice asking him a question...

_"__Good afternoon Mr. Stark, shall we start another session or are you willing to cooperate with us now? " _Then suddenly the computer screen went black...


	11. Chapter 11

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark, shall we start another session or are you ready to cooperate with us now?" It was the same man from earlier this morning. _Green eyes, dark brown hair, about 6'2". _Tony figured that he would need to know some details of his captors, that way when he next talked to Steve he could tell him more than they knew already. "We do apologize for having caused you pain earlier but it was necessary in order for us to get our point across. We are_very_ serious when we say we want what is ours."

Tony sat up on the cot he had been laying on. Grateful to have closed the program that he had been using to talk to Steve, Bruce, and Natasha. "Well I can't honestly say I believe that statement but hey if you say so." He shrugged his shoulders despite the pain and watched warily as the man slowly moved towards him. "I'll not convince Steve to make a choice." _Not when I have a pretty good idea that it's him you want._ "I've been through worse than what happened today, so I guess you can say that I am _not_ going to cooperate." Tony shrugged his shoulders again and rolled his eyes, he knew his arrogant act irritated this man. Every time he would give a flip response the others eyes would narrow with displeasure. If Tony had known now what this man was truly capable of he may have rethought his strategy, as it was he was Tony Stark aka Iron Man and he wasn't giving in with out a fight. He didn't take threats to his loved ones lightly either and was willing to do what ever it took to protect them even if it meant sacrificing himself.

"Very well then, it is unfortunate that you have decided on this course of action however it is understood." He waved his hand towards the two men that had walked in with him. One moved to the foot of the bed unlocking the chains on Tony's legs while the other stood by Tony's side. "We do not have plans to use the whips this session, however the water is just as effective. Especially since your cuts from earlier have not quite healed and adding salt to the water is no big issue." He studied Tony for a moment, glanced at the laptop then spoke to the other two men. "You will remain shackled this time Mr. Stark, for your own safety of course, until you have either given us the information we are seeking or Captain America has given us what is rightfully ours."

Tony looked up sharply, he wasn't sure if the other man realized what he said _...Captain America has given us what is rightfully ours. So they were after Steve, well they won't get him._ Tony vowed silently but right now he was going to see how much more the other man was willing to tell. "You guys keep saying you want what is rightfully yours but The Winter soldier doesn't belong to HYDRA. There is another reason you're after him isn't there? What is it you really want?" He had a feeling that they wanted the serum that ran through Steve's veins and if that was the case then they were going to have to take it over his cold, dead body. He would not willing deliver Steve to these fanatics for any reason. No matter how glorious they felt their cause to be.

Green eyes stared at Tony and a small smile crept over his face, "Interesting, we were told you were extremely intelligent despite what reports said about you. Very well, since we don't anticipate you leaving anytime soon I feel I can tell you the truth." He waited until he had Tony's full attention as well as ignoring the looks from the other two men in the room. Looks that seemed to convey concern as well as trepidation. "Yes, we want The Winter Soldier. He belongs to Division X, it was us who found him and revived him. Saved him, albeit by means most would deem unorthodox but saved his life nonetheless. We also want the serum created by Dr. Erskine. Which would require your precious _Captain America_." He finished the last with a slight sneer to his voice and a derisive curve of his upper lip. "By taking you he will have no other choice but to come for you, give us The Winter Soldier and himself. He is known for his self sacrifices and his love for you is not unknown, no matter how much you all would like to believe. Ever since the very first encounter between Captain America and The Winter Soldier, we have been keeping tabs on them both. Despite HYDRA's public embarrassment we did not disappear as most would like to believe. We knew the moment you became the super soldiers weakness, learned both of your daily routines and just simply had to bide our time. So you see, as valuable as you are we are not truly after you although you do help our cause greatly." He stood up and motioned for the two men standing next to Tony to help him up and keep him shackled. "Maybe you will feel more inclined to talk once we are done with this session." He watched Tony with a dark look on his face. The other man didn't like him and did not try to hide it.

"He won't give you what you want, Ste..Captain America is an Avenger and they do _not_ negotiate with terrorists. So I guess I'll be a guest here for awhile. Either until they come for me and kill you guys or you kill me which in turn will cause them to retaliate against you and you all will still be killed. So you see either way it goes, this does not end well for any of you. Besides, Captain America in love with a man?" Despite the guards cuffing his hands and then dragging him out of the room and down a hallway, Tony scoffed even though inside he was shaking. Steve would never forgive himself if Tony died at the hands of his captors, justice would be swift and deadly but Steve...he was to warmhearted to pure to believe that this wasn't some how his fault, he _would_ blame himself. "He is straight so I'm not sure where you got your inform..." Tony drifted off as he was led into a room that looked much like the one from earlier, the only difference was that there seemed to be a video camera set up in front of the hole and crane. That wasn't what had caught Tony's attention however. There was a picture on the wall, the scene was one Tony knew better than anyone in the room. Going pale, he glanced down at his ring and remembered the promise he had made to Steve before he had closed the window..._You're ring...our ring will not leave my finger unless you take it from me or I'm dead. Don't forget that Steve never forget what you mean to me. _The picture was of him and Steve, they had taken a vacation in Italy for their one year anniversary. It was the day Steve had shown him the rings he'd had made for them. Tony's was _vibranium, _the same metal as Steve's shield and Steve's was _palladium, _the same metal as Tony's reactor.

He stumbled as one of the guards pushed him further into the room. "How...how did you get that picture?" There had been a few people around that day who had recognized them but not as Iron Man or Captain America but as Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. No one knew of the rings except for himself, Steve and the ring maker Steve had gone to. Steve had said they were promise rings, that until they both decided to take them off they would always find a way to work things out no matter how bad or what needed to be done. They would see everything through together. Tony had agreed with the sentiment and had actually persuaded Steve to spend the day outside and naked at their villa. Making love, eating, teasing each other, and talking...about everything they could find to talk about. "There is no way you could have that picture, there was no one with us when..." Tony whispered softly, brokenly as he drifted off and thought back to that day. There hadn't been anyone suspicious around them or so Tony had thought. From the picture in front of him he was beginning to see just how thorough his captors had been. He looked around the room at the other faces there. Blank impassive stares looked back at him. When he looked back over at the picture it had changed. Shock caused him to momentarily forget that he was about to be tortured. The new picture was more recent, one of him and Steve asleep at the Tower in their bed. The big blond man had his arm thrown over Tony's waist and under his head pressing Tony against his chest while Tony had a leg wrapped around Steve's waist and had held him while they slept, a light sheet covering them both. They had been talking about mundane things after having just come down from an intense orgasm. _"I wouldn't mind a punching bag set that didn't break every time I hit it to hard." _Steve had whispered against Tony's curls. _"I keep trying not to bust them but it's not working to well." _He had run a hand up and down Tony's side gently. _"Well we can see what can be done old man." _Tony had replied breathlessly. He didn't have Steve's ability to regain control so fast of his bodily functions. _"You want one where if you do hit it hard it will measure the strength as well or just one that won't come apart from a hit by a super soldier?" _Tony had teased him mercilessly about his strength, until Steve had shut him up by kissing him until all he could do was submit.

The sound of someone clearing their throat directly behind Tony caused him to jump. He hadn't noticed them hooking his cuffs up to the hook and crane or that anyone was standing so close to him. He flinched away trying to see who was behind him. _Grey eyes, blond hair, as tall as I am. _He made another mental note to tell Steve, if he was able to talk to him again. He watched as the pictures continuously changed, holding his attention. When he was lifted in the air, his arms and back protested the action. Hissing between his teeth Tony glared down at his captors then let out a pained gasp as he felt his back light up with fire.

"We didn't plan to use the whips but you seemed to enjoy them so much last time we decided to use them again." The man with the green eyes stated, a maniacal look in his eyes as he snapped the whip by his side. Smiling at Tony he continued talking. "We do not expect you to cooperate Mr. Stark so we will use coercion to get what we want. The video camera is to make sure our actions are documented in the event proof is needed and the pictures are proof for you Mr. Stark that we know who you are and just how much you mean to Captain _Rogers_." He was standing behind Tony snapping the whip. He seemed to be enjoying the taunting and Tony's obvious discomfort.

"He will not give you what you want. How many more times do I have to tell you Captain America..." Tony's voice failed him as the man with the green eyes had struck him across the back with the whip. The end flaying his skin open. Tony jerked with the pain, biting the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. _Ohgod, ohgodohgod this hurts worse than last time. _Tony's pain filled brain was trying to adjust to the feeling but was failing miserably as he was struck continuously.

"Razor Blades Mr. Stark, laced with lemon juice, in case you're wondering why this hurts more than last time. We decided to up our persuasive methods." He snapped the whip across Tony's back again taking pleasure in the jerk of Tony's body and his muffled moan of pain. He beat him mercilessly until his shirt was shredded, his back covered in blood, and Tony was hoarse from crying out in pain.

Shaking, Tony refused to give in to his tormentors but couldn't help crying out as the pain became to much for him. His hands were burning from gripping the rope to tightly and his back was on fire. Then he felt the crane move. The water...the man with the green eyes had said they would be adding salt to the water. Looking over to his right he saw the man with the grey eyes watching him, studying him. "We did not add salt to the water Mr. Stark, we feel that the blades and juice are enough...For now." He didn't really know what it was he was looking for but wasn't given much time to think about it as he was lowered into the ice water. Shaking with pain Tony gasped as he felt the water rush up his body then over his head. They had dropped him in the water without warning and he wasn't prepared for the shock of the cold as it hit his body. He had enough time to suck in a deep breath before he went under. Tony tried to adjust to the cold but his entire body seemed to rebel against him. He jerked his hands against the cuffs pulling as hard as he could until he felt the rope tighten and he began the slow ascent out of the water. When they had finally pulled him out he was gasping and choking for air as he spit water out of his mouth. His back was on fire from the lashing and his wrists burning from the cuffs chaffing them. Shaking from the ice water and pain Tony tried to refocus his thoughts, he knew they weren't done with him yet. Gasping for breath he looked at his captors with a glare. "You can do your worst but The Avengers will...not...negotiate..." The words left his lips as he gasped.

Tony heard a dark chuckle behind him as the sound of the whip cracking echoed through the room. "The Avengers do not need to negotiate with us Mr. Stark just Captain Rogers and we are sure that once he sees this video he will be willing to do just about anything to get you back. Even if it means giving us his best friend as well as forfeiting his life for yours." The man with the green eyes was definitely taking delight in torturing Tony. He snapped the whip in rapid succession watching as Tony's back muscles tightened in anticipation.

Tony sucked in a quick breath, waiting for the strike of the whip. He'd been struck with a whip before but it had been by Steve and that was usually during some of their more kinkier nights. This, this was not the same thing and Tony knew it. This was meant to hurt and break him, something he would fight the entire way. "Even if the tape is seen," teeth chattering Tony struggled to finish his statement "You have no guarantee's that any type of agreement will be made." Tony knew he was bluffing, he knew Steve would do anything to get him back even if it meant sacrificing himself for Tony and that was something he was not going to let happen. He would die before he would let Steve make that type of choice, so he would hold on as long as he could and pray that Steve kept his promise to find him and save him. There was no doubt that promise would be kept no matter what Steve had to do, he just hoped he was alive to see him again. Despite his hope however the snapping of the whip didn't help his nerves. Nor did the constant slide show in front of him, pictures of him and Steve or just Steve by himself. Some where of Bruce and Tony in the park or at the labs at Stark Industries and some were of Pepper and the other Avengers. When a picture of Bucky came up Tony couldn't help the rage that coursed through him. He knew it was irrational to feel the way he did but he couldn't help it, he thought back to the file he had read and if it was to be believed Bucky may have killed his parents and now he may die because of him as well. Tony wasn't afraid of dying, not really but he didn't relish the thought of not being able to see Steve again...to tell him how he really felt. He wished... before the thought could be completed his back was on fire again and he jerked from the pain. Gritting his teeth Tony tightened his hands around the rope as tightly as possible and bit back a moan of pain. He knew green eyes was getting off on his pain and he refused to give in willingly. When the whip struck again tho Tony couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. The blades were cutting his back open as if they were flaying fish. He wasn't sure how long he was beaten, his mind was foggy with pain and his voice was hoarse from screaming. When he felt the crane move him over the water hole again he almost sighed with relief until he remembered last time. They had dropped him in and almost drowned him before bringing him back up.

Tony tried to look around the room but he couldn't focus beyond the fire blazing from his back and along the nerves of his body. His shoulders hurt from being in one position for so long and he couldn't really feel his hands anymore from gripping the rope so tightly. He could feel the decent towards the ice cold water and the only thing he could think was _Steve...ohgod Steve, please please save me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks, two weeks and still no word from Tony or his captors, just a brown envelope with Steve's name on it. Steve was in the workout room hitting the punching bags. He'd been at them for the past two weeks trying to work off his frustration and fear about Tony. He couldn't understand why he hadn't heard from him yet.

Steve had done what Tony had asked him to the last time they had talked. _Go with Bruce and Nat, plan the party, get some food and rest, I'll be here and we can talk whenever you want. Just go read the letter, and tell me what it says, I don't have much time but Steve never forget that you mean more to me than I would have ever thought possible. You're ring...our ring will not leave my finger unless you take it from me or I'm dead. Don't forget that Steve never forget what you mean to me." _He couldn't help the fear that had coursed through him when the computer screen had gone black. He had looked at Bruce and asked him to figure out how to get Tony back, his panic making his voice harsh. Bruce had tried but after a few minutes he told Steve they would have to wait until Tony contacted them. Something about the program required acceptance on Tony's end? Steve wasn't to sure and honestly didn't care he just wanted to talk to Tony, to see him and make sure that he was ok.

When they had gotten back to the Tower they all had gone to the penthouse. Clutching the envelope in his right hand and the laptop in his left he had cleared a table off that held some of Tony's random projects.

"Well we see that the apartment looks almost like the workshop," Bruce chuckled, shaking his head he pulled two chairs up to the table and set down the bag he had been carrying. Natasha had been on the phone with Sam and had asked him to keep Bucky occupied, she then called Clint and told him to meet them in the penthouse. Bruce was unpacking the food by the time the blond archer had arrived and he missed the look Clint gave him. "Steve you feel like eating? I mean I'm not going to force you but Tony said he does want you to eat something." Bruce looked at Steve with concern, he was pale and had barely spoken once the connection with Tony had been terminated.

"No," he said softly still holding the envelope and laptop "I mean yeah I'll...I'll try and eat something. Sorry not all here after..." he drifted off, gaze unfocused as he stared at the bedroom door. He was praying that he was in the middle of a horrible nightmare and was going to wake up soon but he knew that in reality he wasn't sleep and that Tony wasn't going to walk out of the bedroom and yell _SURPRISE BABE! _Steve blinked then focused his gaze on Clint, "Hey Clint, sorry didn't hear you come in. You hungry, want something to eat?" He finally acknowledged the other man, setting what he was carrying down on the table he looked at Clint closely. "You ok Clint you look tired?" He missed the sharp look Bruce sent the Archer due to waiting on a response.

Smiling Clint greeted everyone, "Hey guys, yeah I'm hungry and yeah I'm good. How are you holding up big guy? Did I hear you guys say you got to talk to Tony? How did he look, was he ok, did he say where he was or anything we can go on?" Despite the occasional verbal sparring between himself and Tony, Clint was worried about him. He was also worried about Steve too, there were dark rings under his eyes and he was extremely pale and shaking. He looked from Natasha to Bruce then back to Steve. He would be glad when this was over and Tony was back, the Tower was eerily quiet with him gone.

"I'm ok and yeah we got to talk to him for a few moments but got cut off. I...I don't know when we'll hear from him again tho cause they had already started torturing him and Tony can't handle that. Not if they use tactics from World War II. They'll kill Tony." His voice broke on the last statement. "They'll kill Tony if they don't get what they want."

"Don't worry Steve we'll get him back, just like you told Tony, just gotta believe." Bruce was tying to keep the big blond's spirits up and wasn't sure it was working.

"Well for right now let's eat and go over what's in the envelope then we can go from there." The voice belonged to Natasha, always cool, calm, and collected. She sat next to Steve and across from Bruce, she motioned at Clint to take the seat next to the brunette scientist. She didn't miss the look he shot at the shorter man nor did she miss how nervous he was acting. She would talk to him about it later right now they needed to focus on Steve and getting Tony back safely, by any means necessary.

Clint sat down next to Bruce and was listening to the conversation. He was very aware of Bruce and the feeling of suppressed anger coming from him. After the short reprimand he had gotten from Nat this morning he was trying his best to tread lightly with the short brunette scientist. "What envelope? Do you think it will help us find him?" He felt Bruce stiffen next to him and couldn't help but glace over to see why. There was a flicker of irritation in his eyes as well as something else. What was it...confusion, anger? Shaking his head slightly Clint decided not to worry about it right then, they needed to focus on Tony and the best way to get him back.

Steve glanced between Clint and Bruce trying to figure out what was going on between them. Giving Natasha a look of confusion he decided it could wait when she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. He laid the envelope on the table and opened the clasp. "You guys didn't open this when it came right? You sure you don't already know what's in here?" He didn't want any more surprises, was honestly getting sick of them despite the fact that he had loved them before now. "Tell me now if what I'm about to see or read is bad you two, seriously I don't think I can handle anymore surprises."

Both Bruce and Natasha shook their heads _no _and all three watched as Steve opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside.

Steve pulled out a stack of photos and another envelope. He looked at the envelope but didn't pay it to much attention, shaking he set it down on the table and flipped through the pictures. A chocked sob left his throat. _How did they get these pictures? How did they know where we were? Who took these of us? _There was a photo of them on their trip in Italy, it was of them at a cafe, the same day he had given Tony his ring. They had spent all day outside their villa eating, talking, and despite Steve's blushes and initial protests, making love. There was also a picture of them in the back of a cab, Tony had been tired after they had spent all day out on a date. Something Steve had insisted on, they had both had fun and Tony of course had to much to drink but Steve hadn't really minded, it had been one of the best dates ever. There were more intimate photos as well. One of him and Tony still in uniform, Tony had taken a direct hit to the suit and had fallen from the sky. Steve had watched as Tony fell yelling into the comm link and getting no response.

_ "Damnit Iron Man, respond, are you ok?!" Steve was frantic. He had seen when Iron Man had been hit and he didn't bounce back from it. "Tony please...answer me." Panic was starting to set in as Steve raced to where Tony had fallen. "JARVIS is Tony conscious? Do you read anything from him?" He was trying to make it to Tony as well as avoid the doom bots in the vicinity. "He is still in the suit Captain Rogers but unconscious." The A.I. had responded. _

_ When Steve finally made it to Tony he used his override codes to get Tony's face plate and helmet off. "Tony, Tony geezsus answer me please. Open your eyes Tony I know you can hear me!" Steve was shaking with fear, he didn't know how badly hurt Tony was so he didn't open his suit. Just when he was getting ready to call for an evac he felt a hand grab his arm. _

_ "Steve?" Tony gasped weakly, he was trying to sit up but not having any success. Steve let out a small sob and had kissed Tony. Pressed himself as close to the other man as he could possibly get despite Tony still wearing his suit. He released Tony's lips slowly and looked down at him, his heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breath but the warm sable eyes staring at him anchored him, helped him to try and calm his racing heart. _

_ "Steve? What happened are you ok?" Tony loved the kiss, was turned on by it if he was honest but he could see the fear in the baby blue eyes staring at him. _

_ "You scared the hell outta me Tony. Don't ever do that again! You took that hit like it was nothing then fell from the sky. You...you could have been killed." Steve finished the end brokenly. He couldn't stop shaking, by now the rest of the team had gathered around them. _

_ Tony sat up with a slight grimace of pain and smiled softly at Steve as he pulled him closer for another kiss. "I'm sorry babe really I am, I didn't know that was gonna happen I just reacted didn't think. Don't worry I'm ok, promise." Tony hugged Steve close and rubbed his back gently. He held his hand as the emt's loaded him into the back of an ambulance after he had proven he could walk on his own. Either way Steve had ended up carrying him just to reassure himself that Tony was ok. _

The most recent looking one was a portrait Tony had wanted done. He had told Steve he wanted to capture Steve's passion but Steve was unwilling to pose nude for it in front of anyone. So Tony being Tony had rigged up a camera to take pics until they had the right one. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the photo. Tony had teased him mercilessly, keeping him on the edge of orgasm but not quite letting him reach it. Steve had begged Tony to stop teasing him to just let him come but Tony refused, saying he wanted that _look. _Tony had continued to stroke him slowly. He could feel his body shivering, praying Tony would release him from his need. _"Tony, please.." _Steve had begged breathlessly. Tony answered by letting out a dark chuckle. Steve had taken a deep breath and closed his eyes, he felt Tony's hand slide around his neck, felt the soft lips that kissed him. Tony whispered softly against his lips, _"Come for me Steve. Give it to me babe...I wanna see you," _Tony had encouraged Steve's orgasm with soft words and kisses. It had been to much, Steve shivered as Tony stroked him through his orgasm, holding him close and capturing every sound that left Steve's throat. Once he could breath again they had gone through the pics and chosen which one they liked. _Tony loved this one, said it showed our passion at its best. _Steve thought sadly.

"Steve you ok? What did they send you?" It was Bruce and he looked genuinely worried.

Steve went through the rest of the pictures. There were a number of him and Tony as well as him alone or Tony with Bruce. They had also sent pics of Pepper and the rest of the team. "It's...it's pictures of everyone, more so of Tony and me but you guys as well." He reached for the other envelope and ripped it open. There was a thick letter inside, Steve skimmed over the contents then threw the papers down on the table, stood up and walked to the window. He was angry, angrier than he has ever been before. These people wanted Bucky as well as himself in exchange for Tony's freedom and his life. He knew the response they must have gotten from Tony. _"I will not let you make that type of sacrifice Steve, not for me, the team needs you there. _I _need you there." _Steve knew that Tony wouldn't willingly give Steve up but he couldn't just sit here and let him be tortured because of his refusal and desire to protect Steve. _I can handle the torture better, I'll heal faster than Tony will. _Steve was trying to figure out the best way to comply with the demands as well as save Tony.

Staring out the window, Steve ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned back to face his friends. "I'm not leavin Tony there for any reason. I don't care how we do it but we have to bring him home. They want Bucky and me, well mainly me but they feel as if Bucky belongs to them and the serum Erskine injected me with as well. They took Tony cause of me but they figured he knows how the procedure was done cause of Howard." Steve's Brooklyn accent was starting to show with his fatigue and stress. He looked at the other three people sitting at the table. He knew he could count on them to help as much as they could but knew that it would ultimately be up to him to make sure they could get Tony back and home safely. "Tony doesn't want me to sacrifice myself for him but he will do it for me...JARVIS?" He called for the A.I. He needed to run scenarios of possible rescue attempts.

_ "I am here Captain Rogers, how may I be of assistance?" _The A.I. Answered immediately.

"I need you to run some possible scenarios on the best way of getting Tony back. I know we don't have much to go on but any information you can find out about this Division X would be great too. I ummm I'm not sure what it is we're looking for but maybe Bruce can help you with that?" He looked over at Bruce, who had been whispering softly to Clint. They didn't seem to be agreeing on what ever they were talking about. When Steve said his name though he snapped his mouth closed and answered the tall blond.

"I'll help as much as I can. Maybe we can start with the letter, have it analyzed as well as try and figure out who took the pictures. Maybe they can tell us something." He was looking through the stack of photos, separating the more intimate ones of Steve and Tony from the rest. "Maybe Fury or Pepper can help as well?" He wasn't sure if they could be reached but when he glanced at Natasha she gave a single nod of her head. Bruce was trying to refocus on the situation at hand but he was still thrumming with anger about Clint and Bucky earlier that morning. Clint had been trying to get him to talk to him after they had started going through the photos and Natasha read the letter. Bruce tried to ignore him until Clint had mumbled under his breath, "Well I could have went with Sam and Bucky if I knew you were going to give me the cold shoulder." Bruce glared at him and had to take a few deep breaths to calm the rage that started to well up. Instead of hitting Clint like he wanted he whispered back angrily, "Well if you don't want to be here feel free to leave. You didn't seem to miss us when we left earlier anyway." He glanced over at the blond archer to find him staring at him, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about Bruce? You didn't even speak to me when you left!" Clint was starting to lose his temper with the short brunette doctor. He liked Bruce, a lot more than he let on but right now he was beginning to upset him. "Besides I'm not leaving, Steve needs us all here to help find Tony and that's what I'm going to do." He glared at Bruce, daring him to tell him to leave again.

"I left because you seemed to be more interested in Bucky than anything I," Bruce flushed as he realized what he had said, "I mean _we _...what _we _had going on at the time." Bruce refused to look at Clint and was grateful for Steve having finally said something. Forcing the argument to an abrupt end.

"We are not done talking Bruce, you and me, we _will _finish this later." Clint whispered heatedly. Bruce had let slip what was bothering him but Clint was surprised none the less. He never would have believed it but Bruce was acting as if he was jealous! _Maybe Nat and Tony were rite, maybe I should have told him how I felt a long time ago and he wouldn't be so angry with me right now." _Clint looked over at Bruce, the flush still covering the brunettes face and neck. "I mean it, as soon as we are done here we are going to finish this conversation...in private." Before Bruce could say anything else Clint turned to where Steve was standing and asked him a question. "They can't really get the serum from your blood can they? Doesn't that require some type of analyzer or even a remote understanding of what Erskine had originally done?" He wasn't sure what all they needed to do to get the serum from Steve's blood but everyone knew of the powers Steve had due to the serum.

"They would need the analyzer even if they had Red Skull or Dr. Erskine's notes they would still need it. The conditions in which Steve endured would have to be duplicated in order..." Bruce drifted off as he thought about what Steve had said earlier. Looking up at the tall pale blond he realized what the implications were. "They think Tony can decipher Howard's notes on how to recreate the process, at least as far as the equipment goes." Bruce was drumming his fingers against the table, muttering to himself he stood up and walked away from the group calling for JARVIS.

"Steve? What do you need us to do?" Natasha had walked over to where Steve stood looking at him with a knowing eye. "You know Bucky will do what ever it takes to bring Tony home. Even if it means sacrificing himself as well."

Steve knew she was right but he would never ask him to make that type of decision either. "I don't know right now. I know we can't keep Bucky in the dark about any of this but I'm not sure if it will do more harm than good." They all talked about it and in the end had decided to tell Bucky about what was going on.

It's been two weeks now since that conversation. Two weeks sine he had last heard from Tony and Steve was afraid something may have happened and they hadn't been told yet. Fury coursed through him at the thought. _You didn't even give us a chance to answer your demands you bastards! _Steve slammed his fists into the punching bag. _You started torturing Tony before we even knew what you wanted! _He hit the bag again, this time with a little more force. He couldn't stop his rage from taking control as he landed hit after hit against the leather bag until, finally, the seams gave out and it burst open. The sand inside spilling out onto the floor. Sighing dejectedly Steve looked at the bag and decided he would go lay down. Cleaning up the mess left by the bag he headed towards the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

_ "Captain Rogers, there is an incoming message on the laptop for you." _JARVIS informed the tall blond.

Steve froze wishing the elevator would move faster. Once he reached the suite he rushed down the hallway and threw open the door. There on the computer screen was an invite to share. Steve clicked the blinking button and the screen went white. Panic seized him until he heard a voice.

_ "Steve? Is that you, I...I can't see, the screen is white. Please, Steve let it be you." _Tony's voice begged.

Feeling the breath leave his lungs, Steve kept his gaze focused on the screen. Slowly the white faded and Tony's face appeared. "No!" Steve let the cry slip before he could think to hold it back. "Tony, ohgod what have they done to you?" The usually tan face was pale and bruised. The bright sable eyes were now dull and filled with pain. He couldn't see the rest of Tony's body due to the camera angle but Steve was certain it was almost as bad as Tony's face. "Tony? Can...can you see me now? The screen isn't white anymore." Steve watched as Tony struggled to sit upright. He looked exhausted and starved, the torture was taking its toll on the genius and there wasn't anything Steve was allowed to do about it.

Smiling despite the pain of a split lip and broken cheek bone, Tony responded to Steve with happiness shining from his eyes. _"Hi babe. Sorry it took so long to get back to you but the guys here decided they wanted to have a talk sooo we talked. Was a painful conversation but also very productive. Have you been eating and getting some sleep? How long has it been, a few hours or more? I don't really know, with the lashings and drownings I can't keep up with time." _Tony was rambling on purpose. He knew Steve could see his face and was going to blame himself for what Tony was going through.

Steve looked at Tony with tears in his eyes, he couldn't stand to see the bruises and cuts on Tony's face. He had wondered how badly Tony was hurt until he heard Tony mention the lashings and drownings. "Wait Tony, what do you mean by lashings and drownings?" Steve was shaking, his rage from earlier doubling in it intensity. "Let me give them what they want Tony, please. You can come home and this will all be over." Steve begged him softly. He looked up at the sound of the suite door opening and nodded at Bruce and Clint as they entered, matching looks of concern on both their faces. "Maybe we can negotiate with them or...or I can negotiate with them. That's what they want anyway, for me to beg for your release and I will if it will stop them from hurting you." Looking at Tony, Steve knew he couldn't endure the torture much longer. Despite the fact Tony had a split lip, he also had a dark ring around his neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him. His nose looked like it had been recently broken and was just now healing. His right cheek was swollen and both his eyes had dark circles around them. "It's been two weeks Tony. Two weeks of nothing, no word from you just an envelope that I didn't open. Not until I heard from you."

Tony jerked at the statement._ "Ohgod, don't open it Steve, please. Just...just not yet, don't open it. Let's talk about something cheerful, please. I...I didn't know it had been two weeks, I've been in and out of it so I had no way of telling the time, let alone the date."_ Tony's eyes had widened with fear, he hadn't known they had sent the DVD to Steve already. He didn't want Steve to watch it not because of what had happened but because he knew what it would do to Steve to see what was being done to him. _"Two weeks? I...I didn't know it had been two weeks, they never told me..._" Tony muttered to himself softly._ "Steve where is Bruce?"_ He needed to see if there was some way to patch JARVIS into the laptop for a trace and that would require more than just the A.I.

As if on cue Bruce stepped around the table holding the laptop and looked at the screen. "Hey Tony. You look horrible, if you don't mind me saying." Bruce looked at the screen sadly, laying a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder. "JARVIS and I have already started coming up with ideas, we were just waiting to hear from you before doing anything else." He could see the tension radiating off of Steve, hear the anxiety in Tony's as well. "What do you need me to do?"

_ "If possible see if JARVIS can run a trace on the signal from the laptop. I'll give you a description of everyone I can remember then see if you guys can find anything."_ Tony glanced over at Steve who was sitting in silence. _"Maybe you can find out the names of who these guys are and that will help you come up with a game plan?"_ Steve nodded his head in acknowledgment and Tony continued to discuss with Bruce what needed to be done as well as gave them a description of his captors._ "I...they told me about the pictures they sent you babe, showed me while we_ talked _actually."_ Tony looked at Steve and smiled sadly. He glanced behind Steve and saw Bruce and Clint waving at him._ "You two out for the night?"_ Tony chuckled hoarsely, he knew how Bruce felt about Clint and hoped for Bruce's sake that Clint felt the same. He wasn't upset to see them go though, if he was honest with himself and he always was, he really wanted some time alone with Steve.

"Hey Tony, what did you want me to do with the _crate? _Should I move it or leave it?" Bruce asked. He had forgotten about it until Clint had literally run into it face first earlier today.

_ "Oh, well damn I forgot about it. Umm let me talk to Steve and he or JARVIS will get back with you."_ Tony smiled at his friend and Clint._ "Let me know what you can find out then and have fun tonight!"_ He waved back and waited as Steve spoke to them before they left the suite, Bruce blushing and Clint grinning from ear to ear.

_ " Now _will you tell me what happened...please." Steve looked at Tony, he had kept silent while he and Bruce had discussed what to do as far as the laptop went, then again as Tony had given a description of his captors to Bruce and JARVIS. Now he just wanted to talk to him, find out what had happened and what they had done to Tony. "I understand if you don't wanna talk about it but I...I'd really like to know Tony. Please, it's killing me not being able to help you knowing they're torturing you." Steve wasn't sure if he could handle what Tony was going through but he needed to know. He wanted to share in the pain Tony was going through, even if it was just by hearing what was being done to Tony.

Tony looked at Steve and sighed softly, he had been waiting for a chance to talk to Steve, to be able to hear his voice and just picture him keeping his nightmares at bay. He knew Steve would want to know what was being done to him but Tony wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it._ "Once we talk about it can we let it go when we're done? I...it gives me nightmares without you being close and I'd rather focus on us right now."_ Tony didn't want to talk about what had been done but would do so for Steve's sake, as he looked into Steve's baby blue eyes he knew he would tell him everything. Then he remembered the envelope Steve received._ "Open the envelope babe. If it's what I think it is I won't have to tell you anything. You'll be able to..."_ Tony trailed off and looked away from the screen. He wasn't sure what was on the disk but he did remember most of what had happened.

Steve looked at the screen then shook his head and went to retrieve the package that had arrived a few days ago. Tearing the tape off the package Steve tilts it until a clear case slid out. Holding it in his hands he looked at Tony, "They told you they were sending this to me, that's why you didn't want me to see it. You know how it will make me feel to see what's happening." Steve watched as Tony seemed to slowly curl into himself. He knew Tony was trying to protect him and Steve's heart swelled with love at the thought but it would be for nothing if Tony didn't come out of this alive.

_ "Just, put the disk on and watch. After,"_ Tony took a deep breath, _"After we can talk about it if you still want to."_ Tony looked back up at Steve and waited for him to put the disk on. He was dreading what would pop up on the screen. Tony didn't have long to wait before he heard the familiar snap of the whip and that maniacal laugh of his tormentor. He watched as Steve sank to the floor, shaking as he watched the screen.

"Oh, Tony why? Why won't you just let me give them what they want?" Steve whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He watched as Tony's captors remained off-screen but could still be heard. Steve watched as Tony's back was sliced open repeatedly then dropping him into a hole filled with water. Steve was shaking with rage and pain, he knew of the old WWII torture tactics and it burned to know that this is what Tony was going through. He didn't understand how people could be so cruel. Not back during the war before he was frozen or now. In a different time and place things should have changed, that's what he and Bucky and all of the Commando's had fought for. Glancing behind him to look at the computer screen he noticed Tony was laying down, pausing the disk Steve walked back over to the laptop. "Tony? Let's talk about something else I can watch this later right now, I'd really just like to talk to you." Steve said softly, he was relieved to see Tony roll over slowly and smile.

_"Yeah, well ok let's talk then."_ Tony rolled to his side and smiled at Steve. He was grateful to not have to listen or see what had been done to him. _"I really miss you Steve, like a while lot and I've been thinking..."_ He looked at the screen and noticed that the background was moving in front of the monitor. _"Babe, what are you doing?"_ When the screen stilled and Steve's face appeared back in front of the monitor, Tony smiled. He recognized the walls of their bedroom._ "Ready for a bedtime story I see."_ Tony couldn't help the hoarse chuckle, despite his sore throat.

"I wanted to at least be comfortable if we fall asleep and this is the best way to be sure of that. Also..." Steve drifted off. He hadn't slept in their bed in the past two weeks, he couldn't because every time he closed his eyes he would dream about Tony. Some dreams where good, despite the fact that with these he would wake up hard and wanting, reaching out in need only to find himself alone and others would turn into nightmares, ones where he would wake up screaming and reaching for Tony only to find him not there. "I really miss you too, more than you probably know." Steve sighed. He had to figure out a way to get Tony back safe and sound as well as ensure that nothing happened to Bucky of himself. Steve was walking around the room undressing when he remembered Tony had started to say something. "What have you been thinking about Tony? You never did finish your statement."

Tony, had been silently watching Steve undress and was at a loss as to what Steve had just asked him until he forced himself to refocus. _"What? Oh yeah, I was thinking that when I get back we should go back to San Gimignano or we can go to Val d'Orcia? You loved the museums in Florence right? I mean we can always go back and you can go to art classes there or...or we can do them together. I'll warn you now though if either of us are expected to pose nude then I'll be the one to do it. Hard enough to keep men and women off of you as is."_ Tony muttered the last part as an after thought. He remembered their trip to Italy, had been thinking about it ever since he had seen the picture of them. He also remembered the field that had stretched out in front of their villa. Steve had loved it, especially at night, he said that it reminded him of peace and calm and right now Tony thought that would be the best thing to have._ "Or if you don't feel like going to Italy we can try some place else, if you want we..."_ Tony stopped as he looked at Steve's face, sable eyes searching baby blue. _"Steve, what is it...what's wrong?"_

"I like the idea of Italy, us, going back I mean. I like that a lot. Maybe we can get the same place?" Steve remembered the villa as well. Remembered the field that stretched from what seemed like the front door and out for as far as the eye could see. He remembered what it had looked like at night, with Tony. "Italy was a good place for us and art classes sound like fun, if you're going with me and neither of us are posing nude so no worries there." Steve let out a huff of laughter then couldn't hold back a chuckle as Tony beamed at him. "You didn't think I'd actually let you pose nude did you? Come on Tony, I mean I love looking at you...naked..and it's just, there's no valid reason for me to let that happen." Steve was blushing as he stumbled over his words. He looked up at Tony's hoarse chuckle and smiled.

_"I'm so glad you can still do that while thinking about me. You don't seem to understand what that does to me, you blushing is like the coolest most sexiest thing ever. I mean you're hot already with that body and those gorgeous baby blue's but GOD to see you blush..."_ Tony trailed off as he realized the mental picture that had popped into his head. Taking a deep breath he tried to refocus his thoughts, which was going to be difficult after the little strip show Steve had inadverdently put on. _He still isn't fully aware of how he affects people, _Tony thought to himself. Sighing he knew what could or couldn't happen, it just depended on Steve's mood. _Time to test it out then. "What are you doing babe, you're really quiet?"_ Tony looked at the screen and noticed that Steve had the lights low. He also noticed that Steve's breathing had become shallow and his eyes were staring intently at Tony. A pink flush slowly slid up Steve's neck to his face and Tony knew what mood Steve was in. Softly, Tony asked Steve, _"Are you doing what I so badly want to be doing with you right now?"_ Sex was sex with anyone else but sex with Steve, no matter how it happened was more than just sex because Steve meant more than anyone else.

Steve let out another huff of laughter that ended on a soft moan. "It's been two weeks Tony, we haven't been away from each other this long and not..." Steve searched for the right words, "Not touched each other." He couldn't help the flush that was starting to slowly cover his body. Steve had become used to Tony being in bed next to him every night. Being able to release any frustrations or anger or need and passion out on each other was more than helpful, it connected them in a way most didn't understand. Sliding a hand down his body Steve couldn't help but notice he was hard. "We...we need to change the subject, Tony." Steve gripped himself and bit back a moan, his mind kept flashing through images of Tony, naked and teasing Steve with his lips and hands or Tony on bottom and Steve sliding in and out of him until Tony begged for release. The sounds Tony would make, the sounds Steve had made when Tony had finally taken him. Releasing his erection Steve forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. Tony had once said it was a fantasy of his to watch Steve _get off _and if he wasn't careful he would be giving Tony that show tonight, not that he was really complaining because sex with Tony, no matter how it was done was better than no sex at all and right now he wanted Tony, any way he could get him.

Tony groaned softly, he knew what Steve had been doing, the screen showed the big blond man stretched out on their bed his hands at his sides. He watched as Steve trembled with the effort to keep his hands still. When he looked back at Steve's face Tony knew that they both needed the release, in more ways than one and he decided that they weren't going to avoid it any longer. _"Close your eyes babe and listen to me. We are going to do this,"_ He smiled as Steve's dialated eyes looked into his, watched as the flush of his skin went from a light pink to a soft red. He heard Steve's breath hitch as Tony told him what was going to happen. _"We are going to do this and make plans for our next trip. I want you Steve and I will fight anyone or anything to keep you."_ Tony sat up stiffly and made sure that he was comfortable and could see the screen, he adjusted his monitor to make sure Steve could see him as well. _"Tell me when you're ready babe, this is going at your pace under your control." _

Steve watched Tony and had nodded when needed but his mind was beginning to shut down with the images flying around in his head. _"We are going to do this and make plans for our next trip. I want you Steve and I will fight anyone or anything to keep you." _Steve didn't think it was possible but he had gotten harder at Tony's words. They were going to go at his pace? He wasn't to sure if Tony could keep up but he wasn't going to leave him behind either. "Do you..." a deep shaky breath, "Do you remember the first night, our first date Tony? The dinner and dancing had been fun but I was so nervous." Steve sounded breathless even to his own ears, "But that night you made it about me. Showed me it had all been about me and that night I fell for you..." Steve drifted off as the memories came back to him of their first date and Steve's first time.


	13. Chapter 13

"You are the most infuriating, most self absorbed man alive! Why do you always insist on being the center of attention, why can't you just be happy with being like the rest of us?" Steve was angry, he had had enough of Tony and his lack of caring, lack of team work and his all around smugness. He couldn't understand why someone with such a high I.Q. was such a jerk all of the time. "Why do you always have to have something smart or mean to say? Why don't you just...just," Steve didn't know what word would fit so he just glared at Tony. After a moment he looked at the others sitting around the table then gave the short brunette one last look and walked away, his temper having got the best of him once again where Tony was concerned. Shaking his head he headed to the elevator and then to his floor in the Tower.

"What the hell was_ that _all about?" Clint whispered to Tony. They had been talking about a former super model Tony had dated and her current beau. That was until Steve had gotten upset and went off on Tony about being self centered and uncaring. "All you said was that you didn't remember her from back then due to all the alcohol and partying you did." Clint was confused and could tell by the look on Tony's face he was confused as well.

Steve glanced back once to look at Tony and was shocked to see the look of longing and confusion on the brunette's face. He wasn't sure what Tony had said or done to set him off, all he could remember was that Tony had rubbed him the wrong way with his statement about one night stands and alcoholic binges. He couldn't for the life of him understand how one man could live with so little regard for their life or the lives of others. _That's not true though and you know it, if he didn't care he wouldn't risk his life for the people of New York or the world. He wouldn't put on the suit of Iron Man and battle along side the rest of the Avengers if he didn't care. _Steve didn't want to admit it but he had been out of line and the only explanation was that he, Captain America aka Steve Rogers was jealous. Jealous of the people who had touched Tony, jealous of those who spent the night with Tony, kissed Tony, had sex with Tony. He wanted all of that and to hear Tony brag about all of those men and women who had that chance made Steve's stomach twist in knots. He scanned the expression on Tony's face and couldn't help the feeling of regret that slid through him. He stopped and started to turn back and apologize until he watched the expression harden and Tony looked away. Steve couldn't help the flash of pain that went through him at what he thought was rejection from Tony.

_ Why did I lash out at Tony like that? Why can't I just get him off my mind? _Steve didn't understand why he felt the way he did about Tony, all he knew was that the shorter man turned him inside out. He felt things for him that back during the war would have gotten him killed. Walking to the elevator Steve pushed the button for his floor and sighed when the doors closed. He couldn't forget the look on Tony's face, the longing as he had watched Steve walk away. Maybe he had taken everything the wrong way, maybe he was just being overly sensitive due to how he felt about Tony. What ever it was he was feeling, he knew he shouldn't have taken his anger or frustration out on the other man. When he reached his floor he walked into his suite and flopped down on the couch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to relax but soon found it impossible. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Tony's expression, those gorgeous sable eyes filled with hurt and confusion. _Why does he affect me this way? Why does it have to be Tony freaking Stark who turns me inside out? _Steve didn't have the answers to his questions but he did know that Tony occupied a good deal of his thoughts during the day as well as tortured him in his dreams at night. He couldn't look at Tony without blushing half the time and the other half was spent either trying to deal with his feelings and frustration or trying to find a way to ignore them.

A knock on the suite door brought him out of his musings. "JARVIS, who's at the door?" Steve didn't really feel up to any visitors, not after what had happened with Tony and in front of the rest of the team.

"It is Master Stark asking for entrance Captain Rogers. Shall I let him in or would you like for me to inform him that you are unavailable at this time?" The A.I asked the question knowing full well that Tony would do as he wished.

Steve jumped up off of the couch and ran to the bathroom, "Tell him I'm in the shower and if he wants he's welcome to wait." _What if he doesn't wait though, what if he decides that he has better things to do than wait on me to finish in the shower? _The thoughts raced through Steve's head as he turned the water on and undressed. By the time he got in the shower, he could hear Tony in the living room telling JARVIS he would wait. Then a knock on the bathroom door startled him and Steve froze. _Tony wouldn't walk in uninvited would he? _The thought of Tony seeing him naked both terrified and excited Steve. "Just a minute!" Steve shouted to the door.

"Cap, are you ok? It's cool if I wait in the living room until you're done right? I mean I can always come back if that would be easier." Tony sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to leave. It had taken every ounce of courage as well as Clint's threats of him possibly asking the blond haired, blue eyed super soldier out. He liked Steve, grew up listening to the stories his dad would tell about the other man. Had watched as his dad had done everything he could to find his friend, only to pass before ever really knowing what had happened to the young man who had saved a nation. Despite Howard's obsession over finding Steve, Tony didn't harbor the exact same feelings for the blond super solider as his father. He had always had a secret crush on Captain America. He knew all about the serum that ran through the other mans body, how they had almost caused a blackout to create the blond super soldier. Despite all of this however, Tony couldn't help but fantasize about what Steve looked like naked, water sliding down his tall, well muscled body. He'd seen him with his shirt off, during sparring practice or when he had just come back from his 3 mile morning run. Watched as Steve walked around in sweats that hung impossibly low on his hips, making Tony's imagination run wild with thoughts of how in the _hell _did Steve keep them from falling off? He dreamed of what it would be like to touch those abs that showed no signs of ever becoming anything more than a six pack. Tony wanted to touch and lick and feel and taste Steve. It was maddening to be around the tall soldier all of the time and not be able to do what he wanted most and that was submit to Steve in every way possible. Give him everything his heart desired and then some. If he could get over his nerves where Steve was concerned and ask him out he would have at least accomplished part of his goal.

"Uh no it's cool, just...just give me a few, ok?" Steve shouted through the door. He wasn't sure what Tony wanted to talk to him about but he did know that he needed to apologize for getting angry. It wasn't justified, well not fully but Steve still didn't like to hear about the others before. _Jealousy is a real pain in the ass, _Steve thought with irritation. He wasn't sure if Tony was still in the bedroom or sitting in the living room but he hurried through his shower, dried off, and put on a pair of sweats. Walking out of the bathroom he looked around the bedroom and didn't see Tony so he headed to the living room and found him standing in front of the TV, watching news footage of the fight the team had just gotten back from. "Hey Tony," Steve said softly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around him after yelling at him.

Tony jerked around at the sound of Steve's voice, almost dropping the remote. "Oh, uh hey Cap, sorry was looking at the news channel. Hope you don't mind, just wanted to see what had been reported about tonight's fight." Steve had scared the hell out of Tony, he had been fantasizing about what Steve looked like while he was in the shower. Feeling his heart pounding and his face grow hot he gave Steve a crooked smile. "So, uh yeah, shower go well?" He was grasping at straws, unsure of the other man's mood after his outburst a few moments ago.

Steve smiled shyly, "Yeah was a little sore but hot showers usually help with that." He was watching Tony's face as a blush stared to turn his cheeks pink. "Umm, Tony, about earlier?" Steve hesitated, he wasn't sure what it was that had set him off just that jealousy had played a big part of it. "I want to apologize for yelling at you. There really wasn't a valid reason for it and I'm sorry." Steve continued to watch Tony. He watched as Tony's tongue slid across his bottom lip making Steve want to lean forward and taste him. Inwardly groaning to himself he counted to ten and waited for a response from Tony.

Standing in front of the TV, Tony just looked at Steve. He didn't know what to say. Well, yeah he did know what he wanted to ask but for the life of him he couldn't remember. Licking his suddenly dry lips he watched as Steve's eyes followed the motion. When the blond took a deep breath and closed his eyes Tony took the time to look him over briefly. _No shirt, sweats that _still _hung to damn low to stay up on their own and no socks. Steve must have dressed right out of the shower. _It didn't strike Tony as odd that he would know that, just that Steve usually kept socks on, he didn't like being cold since he had been found and unfrozen. "It's ok I guess, I mean I'm not really sure _what _exactly I said that upset you but hey lets forget it and move forward ok?" Tony's nerves were starting to get the best of him and despite his earlier resolve he wasn't sure he could ask Steve out. _If you don't ask him I sure the fuck will. Look at him Tony? Tell me you wouldn't do Captain America? _Clint had made the statement and asked the question innocently enough but it had been _just enough _to push Tony. He had looked at Clint with a shocked look and thought wildly to himself, _No! What if...what if Steve likes Clint better than me? That would mean I wouldn't have a chance. I've gotta talk to Steve before Clint does, maybe invite him on a date. Steve would like that I'm sure, an old fashioned type of date. _"You're not even Steve's type so don't even think about it." Tony had scoffed after finally having put together a plan. He'd been wanting to ask Steve out for a while but wasn't sure how the other man would respond. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat and took the plunge. "Steve, I was wondering...mmmphf" Tony started but was stopped by a pair of strong hands on his biceps and a pair of soft pink lips pressed against his.

Steve had been watching the play of emotions on Tony's face once he had reopened his eyes. The shock, confusion, and something else. Something that Steve didn't catch in time. _If I just kissed Tony would he hate me? _Steve couldn't help but wonder exactly how Tony tasted. He knew he had a cup of coffee before they had been called to duty. Then they had all gone to grab take out from a nearby Schezwan restaurant and of course Tony had his usual of Kung Pao chicken, Dan dan noodles, and Mapo tofu. Steve had watched Tony as he ate and talked with everyone, constantly moving always unable to be still for any given moment. It had been then that Steve had yelled at Tony and walked out of the room. He still couldn't erase the look of longing he had seen in Tony's eyes and decided that before anything else was said between them he was going to kiss him. Steve reached for Tony, grabbing him by his biceps and pulled Tony just close enough for Steve to press a kiss against his lips. _Softer than even in my dreams... _Steve thought to himself as he released Tony's arms and pulled him closer, wanting to feel him from head to toe. He felt Tony take a deep breath then press against Steve with a soft moan. Steve couldn't stop the flare of need that shot through him at the sound. He had been dreaming of kissing Tony and how it would feel, how he would taste, the sounds Tony would make. He didn't fully anticipate just how he would feel once it had all happened in real. Steve moaned back against Tony's lips and pushed him down onto the couch pressing against him.

Tony was surprised by the kiss, he never thought Steve would kiss _him _of all people. Instead of pulling away Tony took a deep breath and had released it on a moan as he pressed closer to Steve. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but Tony was unwilling to stop even if it didn't go any further than a few kiss. He could feel Steve pushing him down towards the couch and thought to himself, _Ohgod please don't let Steve do what I think he is. _Tony wasn't going to be able to hide how he felt about Steve right now. Despite the fact that he had on lounge pants, Tony was hard. Hard due to having tried to imagine what Steve had looked like while he had been in the shower earlier. Tony had even been turned on by Steve yelling at him, even if he still didn't know the reason why. When he felt the couch against his back and Steve pressing down against him Tony couldn't help but groan. The feel of the big blond man above him was even better than any of his dreams could have predicted. When he felt Steve's body fully cover him he gasped against his lips and pressed up against him. "Steve...wait, maybe...ohgod just...Steve hold on a sec...fuck, just...ohgod like that please..." Tony panted against his neck. He couldn't help but slide his hands down Steve's back and grind up against him. _If we don't stop I'll be begging Steve to fuck me into the couch. _Tony groaned at the thought, he could feel Steve through his sweats and knew that it was more than likely possible to happen.

Steve couldn't help himself, he pressed Tony down against the couch and covered his body with his own. He felt and heard the groan that had rumbled through Tony. When he had gasped and started grinding against him Steve was lost. The only thing he could feel was the brunette genius beneath him pressing against his thigh, Steve kissed Tony harder as he pressed his hips down moaning. "To...Tony," Steve stammered, he couldn't think about anything except the need to feel skin against skin. Sliding a hand down Tony's body slowly, Steve tweaked a nipple and watched as Tony arched up against him with a loud gasp. Intrigued by the reaction, he leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the small nub and bite down.

"Geezus Steve!" Tony shouted. He couldn't help it, Steve seemed to be turning him into a ball of oversensitive nerves. Tony braced his hands against Steve's chest and pushed. "Steve, wait a minute." Tony panted, "Listen to me...ohgod don't, don't do that...wait, Steve please." Tony tried to get the big blond to stop and listen to him but Steve seemed determined to turn Tony into a writhing mess beneath him. He had reached the waist band of Tony's pants and was trying to get them untied. Tony tried pushing against Steve's chest harder until he heard the sound of fabric ripping and then the feeling of Steve's hand sliding inside his lounge pants. When he felt Steve's hand wrap around his erection all Tony could do was let out a whimper. Wait, what the hell? Tony Stark does _not _whimper damnit! Pressing his hips up he felt the big strong hand squeeze him as Steve stroked him in slow unsteady strokes."Steve...ohfuck, just...please right there, don't stop." Tony moaned against the other mans throat, his hips thrusting up harder. He couldn't remember why he had come by to talk to Steve but he wasn't going to complain about how things were currently going.

Steve found that he enjoyed hearing the sounds and words that left Tony's lips. He felt the hands pressing against his chest but Tony's words didn't fully register, all he could hear were the moans and sighs leaving the genius' mouth. "Tony," Steve moaned against the tan neck. He had ripped Tony's pants open, sliding his hand inside, searching, until he found what he was looking for. Wrapping his hand around Tony's erection Steve stroked him, while grinding his hips against Tony's leg. "Tony, ohgod you feel better than my dreams." Steve whispered hoarsely. He couldn't believe he had the object of his desires beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Steve stroked Tony as he tried his best to figure out how to get his sweats off without breaking contact. Tony must have had the same idea because the next thing Steve knew his sweats were being slid down over his hips and Tony's hands were every where on him. His back, his hips, and his ass. Steve jerked forward reflexively when he felt Tony slid a finger down the crack of his cheeks, causing Steve to grip him tighter and his hips to push down harder. Steve knew they should probably wait, knew that this was not how he had originally wanted things to go with Tony but now that they were here he couldn't think of anything else other than hearing his name on Tony's lips as he reached his orgasm. _All those lonely nights of me wanting him, needing to feel him and now I have him. What if I mess this up? What if Tony decides that this had all been a mistake and he never talks to me again? _Despite the questions churning through Steve's head, it was the sounds and sighs falling from Tony's lips that gave Steve his answer. The moans and grinding motion of the man beneath him was all Steve needed to know that Tony wanted this as much as he did. "Tony, can...can we," Steve wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life, not as much as he wanted Tony Stark. "Please, I really want to...if we can...I just." Steve groaned as he stroked Tony faster feeling the other man pulsing in his hand. Grinding harder against Tony's leg Steve raised up to adjust their positions, trying to position himself so both their erections were aligned.

"Ohgod Steve...wait, before...we, we can...just listen, please" Tony took a deep breath. He had to remember why he had originally come to see Steve. When he felt Steve raise up Tony pushed him as hard as he could, causing the blond soldier to fall off the couch and on to the floor. Taking a deep breath Tony jerked himself upright and moved off of the couch and out of Steve's reach. Running a shaky hand through his hair Tony stared at Steve. _Damnit he looks ready to be fucked, _Tony groaned at the thought and watched as Steve picked himself up off the floor. "Steve, just listen to me please. There... there is something I need to ask you first." Tony held up his hands and slowly backed away from the couch. "Just hear me out and then after..after, you think about it you can decide what, if anything you want to do or if you want to continue." Tony had continued to back away from Steve until he felt the table behind him.

Steve was surprised to feel Tony push him with enough force that he fell from the couch and onto the floor. Looking at the brunette in confusion and feeling hurt, Steve watched as Tony moved off of the couch and backed away from him. Steve wondered if he had done something wrong, he looked Tony up and down from head to toe and decided that whatever he wanted to talk about they would talk about it, figure out what needed to be done and then go from there. "Sorry Tony. I'm...I'm sorry I just, I don't know what I'm doing," Steve flushed under the sable gaze. He noticed Tony had backed himself against the table, taking a deep breath he slowly stood up and moved towards the other man. "Ask me whatever you want Tony, I'll listen." Steve couldn't help but feel self conscious standing in front of Tony with his sweats almost down around his knees and his erection still at full attention. Steve slowly walked towards Tony with his hands out palms up and said softly, "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Go out with me," Tony blurted before he could think. He was watching Steve as he moved towards him. Looking the tall, blond super soldier over and doing his best not to beg him to fuck him into next week. Clearing his throat as his eyes looked Steve over from head to toe, "I mean, on a date. Go out with me on a date, please. We can go where ever you like when ever you want. I just," Tony stopped as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'd really just like to go on a date with you if that would be ok..." He drifted off as he felt Steve's hand cup his cheek, opening his eyes he looked into a pair of baby blues blown wide by lust. "Steve? Please, say something." Tony was worried that maybe Steve didn't want to date him that all he really wanted was just sex, _Captain America doesn't do casual relationships _Tony thought to himself savagely.

"Yes, Tony. I'd like that more than anything." Steve smiled at him, leaned closer and whispered softly, "I'd like that very, very much. Two days," Steve's eyes dropped to Tony's lips and then darted back up and gazed into his eyes. The sable color was a thin ring around his pupils, blown wide by lust and uncertainty. "Two days Tony and we can go on our date. I would really, really like that a lot." Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony gently. "I would love it honestly," Another soft kiss, "Been thinking about it for the longest time and I didn't," a longer, deeper kiss. "I didn't think you would want to though." Steve held Tony's face between his hands, pulled him closer as he kissed him, this time making sure that Tony understood Steve was very serious about their date. Pulling back and panting slightly, Steve asked Tony against his lips, "Does that mean we can..." He drifted off again unsure as to how he should ask Tony for what he wanted. He wasn't all to sure himself but he knew that he wanted the brunette beneath him, writhing against him again. Blushing he looked at Tony and smiled shyly.

Blinking Tony looked at Steve, surprised that he had said yes. He grinned in between the kisses Steve gave him until he kissed him to the point his knees turned to jelly and he had to slide his arms around Steve's waist to keep himself upright. Seeing Steve blushing turned Tony inside out, he never knew how much blushes could affect him. _Or maybe it's just Steve and his blushes, _he thought to himself. He smiled when he heard Steve's hesitation in finishing his question. "You want to continue where we left off on the couch?" Tony asked him softly. His smile became wider as Steve shook his head yes and blushed an even deeper shade of red. Pulling Steve closer Tony whispered against his lips, "We can do whatever it is you want to do gorgeous." He felt the tremor that ran through Steve's body, enjoyed the fact that it was him who seemed to be the cause of it. "If, if you wanna just cuddle we can do that too I don't mind that either." He kissed Steve, kissed him until he felt him relax and kiss him back. When he felt Steve's hand around him, stroking him slowly, Tony stammered, "Or...or we can do that. Yeah, yeah we most definitely can do that." He panted against Steve's throat. When Tony felt Steve pick him up and set him on the table he knew what it was the blond man wanted. Reaching between them he wrapped his hand around Steve's erection and was rewarded with a gasp and a moan of pleasure. Tony couldn't stop moving his hips, Steve was stroking him in long, slow pulls making him want to just lie back and enjoy it but he knew he had to make this good for Steve. This was his first time and if they both could honestly wait it would have been done with more finesse. Tony tried to match Steve's rhythm with his own hand, stroking him at the same speed but he'd held back so long and Steve was speeding his hand up which in turn was shutting Tony's brain down. "Fuck Steve...ohgod just like that...please, don't, don't stop." Tony begged Steve while thrusting his hips and stroking him at the same time. Tony knew he was close and was worried he would be leaving Steve behind but to his surprise Steve was right there with him. He could feel it through Steve's pulse in his erection. The closer the blond, blissed out super soldier got the harder he became, his breath coming in harsh pants against Tony's neck.

"Tony, I...I don't think I can...please...I'm not, I'm soo close Tony." Steve couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth, didn't try to hold them back. When Tony had started stroking him Steve had decided then that he wouldn't let the other man go. He moved between Tony's legs until he felt their hands brush against each other. "Move," a deep breath "Move your hand Tony. Let...let me" Steve stammered. He wrapped his hand around both their erections and squeezed gently. He felt Tony buck against him and groan loudly. Steve stroked them both as he pushed himself closer to Tony, he felt Tony's hand close over his and squeeze causing Steve to moan against his neck. "Tony, just let me...ohgod you feel so good." Steve's hand was covered by Tony's and they started stroking each other together. Steve wasn't going to last much longer, his breath coming in excited and tortured pants. He felt Tony trembling against him as his hips moved, when Tony jerked beneath him and moaned Steve's name, Steve gave in to his need. Squeezing his hand tighter around them both Steve leaned against Tony, forcing him to wrap an arm around his shoulders while Steve held himself up, placing a hand on the table, he moved with Tony. Steve raised his head, bright, passion glazed baby blue eyes stared into rich sable ones, blown wide with lust. "Tony, I can't...you have to...with me...please," Steve couldn't think coherently, his mind was shutting down as his orgasm slid through him. Pressing closer to Tony he felt his hand being squeezed tighter as Tony's body stiffened against him. Moaning against Tony's neck Steve's hand moved faster until he heard Tony gasp his name, the tan body writhing beneath him as he came into their hands. "Tony..." Steve gave in and came right behind him, shivering as he felt the arm around him tighten and hold him closer. Panting harshly, Steve felt his knees trembling and before he slid to the floor, pulled Tony off the table and on top of him.

Groaning as Steve pulled him off the table and they slid to the floor, Tony tried to catch his breath. "Well damn...if I had known...you sure, you've never done this? Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause seriously I'm not...but wow." Tony couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth. Steve had shut down his mind as well as his body. Yawning Tony leaned up and kissed the blond haired, blue eyed soldier under him. "Two days huh?" He was afraid that Steve would change his mind now that they were coming down from orgasm.

Pulling Tony closer, Steve sighed and smiled, "Two days Tony, two days and we will go on our first date." Steve was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. He ran a hand through Tony's hair and heard the soft sigh he let out. "Do...do you still want to go? I mean if you don't I'll understand it's..." Steve was cut off by a kiss and a smile from the tired brunette.

Yawning again Tony replied softly, "Of course I want to go...we can go where ever you choose handsome, just let me know what I need to wear." Tony leaned up to kiss Steve again and smiled as he looked into baby blue eyes full of happiness and wonder. He knew then, that no matter what it took he would do his best to make sure Steve looked at him like that as often as possible. "Or...or if you want we can always order in and do a movie night. I mean I'm sure there's a lot you would like to see." He wasn't sure when they had ended up on the bed or how but he was pretty sure Steve had something to do with it. "Right now though, what if we took a nap, just a real quick one?" He was tired...lack of sleep, the fight earlier in the day, and then the mind blowing hand job he had just received and returned had all added up. Now all Tony wanted to do was let Steve hold him while they slept and pray that he didn't have any nightmares to run him off.

Steve smiled at Tony as he made sure they were both comfortable on the huge bed. He had told Tony it was to big for him alone but now he was grateful he hadn't insisted that he be given a smaller one. "We can take a nap, especially after all the excitement from today." Kissing Tony on top of his head, Steve pulled the covers up over them, asked JARVIS to wake them if needed and drifted off to sleep holding the man he'd been dreaming about for months.


	14. Chapter 14

They woke up in the middle of the night reaching for each other, Tony wasn't sure if they were doing the right thing but he couldn't stop himself. He'd been dreaming about Steve for months and now that he had the chance to really be with him he was going to take what he could get. Right now that meant Steve kissing him until he thought he'd pass out then slowly sliding down his body, pressing little bites and kisses all over as he slowly moved between Tony's legs. By the time his sleep fogged brain registered what was about to happen, Steve had slid his tongue over the head of Tony's erection. Tentative little licks that had Tony writhing and his hands clenching in the sheets. "Steve," Tony panted, "Ohgod Steve you...you know you don't...fuck like, like that...Steve just..." Gasping, Tony had wanted to give Steve a choice, he didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything he wasn't ready for but he wasn't given the chance to finish due to Steve sliding Tony's erection into his mouth. Tangling his fingers in Steve's hair Tony curled them into his scalp and arched up when Steve moaned. "Oh_ fuck_ Steve...where, where did you..." Steve moaned again and Tony's fingers curled tighter in the blond hair, "Geezus, you're going to...don't stop, please ohgod...Steve, don't stop." Tony was trying his best to keep his hips still and to stop talking but he couldn't help it. Steve, _Captain fucking America_, was giving him a blow job?! Tony groaned as he tried to keep from coming in Steve's mouth at the thought. "Steve...fuck that feels so good!" Tony panted harshly, he tried to pull Steve off by his hair, to get him to slow down but Steve placed a hand on his hips and used his other hand to pry Tony's fingers out of his hair.

Sliding Tony's erection out of his mouth with a loud pop Steve looked up at Tony and smiled. His lips were red and swollen, his pupils blown wide, and he was smiling at Tony as if he were a kid in a candy store. "Let me do this Tony." His voice was hoarse but he continued, "I've been dreaming about doing this." Steve blushed red as he whispered, "So just...just yeah let me do this ok?" He smiled at the look on Tony's face and proceeded to suck Tony's erection back into his mouth in one fluid motion. Steve had to use both his hands to hold Tony down or he would have chocked when the brunette's hips jerked up and Tony moaned loud, the sound echoing off the walls of Steve's bedroom.

"Steve ohgod please...anything...you can have anything...I swear, just...please like that, oh fuck Steve don't stop...don't stop." Tony begged Steve, promised Steve anything and despite his fears Tony knew he would do his best to keep his word. It wasn't a perfect blow job, Steve was still a virgin after all and his technique would need work but to Tony it was the best one of his life. His mind was shutting down and his body taking over, he tried to move his hips but Steve had him pinned down with just one hand now while his other hand was sliding down between his ass cheeks. Tony tried to relax when he realized what Steve was wanting to do.

Steve sucked Tony harder as he moved his head up and down, trying not to use his teeth. He was trying to remember the information he had read on the internet but couldn't focus with the sounds Tony was making or the words leaving his mouth. He held Tony's hips down and tentatively slid a hand under him. When he felt Tony relax he slid his hand further between Tony's ass cheeks and pressed up. Tony's reaction was instantaneous, his entire body jerked and he moaned louder. Instead of Tony's hips moving up they ground down onto Steve's fingers, Tony panting harshly. Steve moaned, he was hard and having a difficult time trying to focus. He could feel Tony falling apart beneath him and decided he could wait until Tony had gotten his. With that thought in mind Steve pressed a finger against Tony's hole and continued to press in while Tony writhed and moaned and begged. Steve's breathing turned ragged as he felt how tight Tony was. He knew Tony was close when the words he had been saying started to come out in jumble of garbled words. He was grinding his hips down on Steve's finger and begging Steve to let him come.

"Steve please...please, ohgod right, right there," Tony panted. He was ready to come, his entire body on the edge due to Steve's finger in his ass, stroking him and his mouth on his erection sucking hard. "Steve...please..." Tony groaned, he was _so close. _"I'm so ...just...fuck Steve...ohgod yes...yes!" Tony moaned deep as his body stiffened and he came in Steve's mouth. His breath caught in his throat as the world went white and the only sound or word he could get out was, "_Steve_."

Steve sucked Tony until his body went limp, swallowing as much cum as he could without gagging. He pulled his finger slowly out of Tony's hole then moved up the bed and smiled into a pair of glazed, unfocused sable eyes. "Good?" Even though Steve's throat was soar and voice was hoarse he wanted to make sure he had done everything right, he knew he was inexperienced but he hoped Tony had liked it.

Tony blinked trying to focus his gaze and smiled crookedly up at Steve. "_Good? _Ohgod that was...you have no idea...good does not _even _begin to describe...Steve where did you learn to do that?" Tony looked up at Steve and realized that now was not the time for a question and answer, Steve was still hard and panting softly but still smiling. He leaned up and kissed the big blond gently as he slid a hand down his back, rubbing softly. "You know what, never mind...you still haven't...we need to fix that." He waved a hand towards Steve's erection. Tony pushed Steve back onto the bed and kissed him again. When he felt him shiver Tony slid a hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple gently and smiling when Steve gasped. Tony was sure Steve wasn't going to be able to wait long, not after what he had just done for him, so he decided to return the favor minus one thing, he was pretty sure Steve wasn't ready for that just yet. Sliding down Steve's body he pressed kisses across his chest and stomach. He could feel the muscles tremble beneath his lips and ran his hands up and down Steve's sides gently. Tony was going to enjoy giving Steve his first blow job. "Are you ready gorgeous because it sure looks like it to me." Tony grinned devilishly at Steve who despite the flush already on his face turned an even deeper red and shook his head eagerly.

Panting, Steve watched as Tony licked his way down his body, shivering as he tried to be patient. He could feel Tony moving down and his vision blurred when a tan hand wrapped around him, squeezing gently at first then getting tighter. "Tony," Steve moaned, "Please, I can't..." Steve bucked his hips up into Tony's hand. He wasn't going to last long and he knew Tony had figured it out and if he hadn't then the sound of the short broken breathes leaving his mouth would be an accurate indicator. Tony rubbed soothing circles across his stomach and hips making Steve writhe in anticipation. "Ohgod Tony, please..._please," _Steve begged Tony hoarsely, he wasn't sure why, just that he needed Tony to move faster.

"Fuck, ok ok just...hold on sexy I got you...promise I'll take care of you Steve...just, just trust me ok?" Tony rubbed a hand across Steve's stomach in soothing circles. He knew by the way Steve's hips were thrusting into his hand that the blond soldier was at his limit. Leaning forward he did the same thing Steve had done, swallowed Steve's erection in one go. He chocked a little as he tried to take Steve in fully, feeling the body beneath his hands stiffen and Steve let out a soul deep moan.

"T...T...Tony...ohgod please..._please_, you have to...just..." Steve struggled to get the words out. He'd dreamed of this moment, of having _Tony fucking Stark_ giving him a blow job and the only thing he could think of was how hot Tony's mouth was, how wet it felt and how much he wanted to thrust up into that mouth and come. Steve watched as Tony's lips went from a soft pink to red as he moved up and down Steve's erection using his hand to help stroke Steve. "Th...That, right there Tony...ohgod I'm not...I can't...I'm sorry Tony...just please, _pleaseTony_..." Steve sobbed, he couldn't stop the flexing of his hips, he was so close unused to so many sensations. Arching up off the bed Steve tried to force himself deeper into Tony's mouth, groaning with need and frustration when Tony pulled off of him. Eyes snapping open Steve looked at Tony wildly, panting harshly he wondered if he had done something wrong until he saw Tony kneeling between his legs and then he went back to blow Steve's mind with his first blow job. He couldn't stop the flow of words leaving his lips. He was _so close_ and Tony seemed intent on making him wait. "Tony, please..._please_ I can't...hurry Tony, I'm...I'm going to..." Steve gasped out as he tried to speak. Body going stiff Steve gripped the sheets, twisting them around his fingers and the world went white. Backing arching up suddenly, Steve let out a broken sob of relief as the orgasm hit him harder than expected. All he could gasp out was, _"Tony..."_ The orgasm had him shaking and gasping, leaving him overly sensitive to touch. Tony didn't move until Steve had moaned softly and relaxed back onto the bed.

Tony moved up Steve's body, smiling shyly, as if he were afraid Steve would tell him to leave now that he'd gotten what he wanted. He was surprised when he felt strong arms pull him shakily up the bed and Steve kissed him hesitantly. When he finally broke away, Tony gasped, "You ok gorgeous?"

"Mmmmm, s'ok Tony." Steve's gaze was glazed and unfocused but he was looking at Tony with adoration and satiated lust. "That...was...perfect." Steve panted, he still hadn't been able to catch his breath or stop the trembling of his body but he held onto Tony as tight as he could and offered him a lopsided grin. He yawned and flushed as Tony chuckled then kissed him again.

"Time for another nap I see." Tony was more than pleased with himself, he'd been able to get Steve off and to the point that he was ready to go back to sleep. All in all Tony considered it a victory despite his prior fears about a relationship with Steve working out. He decided those thoughts could wait though as he laid down next to Steve and pulled the covers back up over them. Laying his head on Steve's chest, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Tony woke up he was sure that Steve was going to cancel their date or decide at the last minute that the date was a bad idea. He woke up that morning curled around the blond soldier, feeling as if he belonged there and it scared him. Tony wasn't known for long term relationships, he'd tried that with Pepper and it hadn't work out, had almost gotten her killed, so what would make him think things would be any different with Steve? _Because he's Captain fucking America and he isn't like everyone else. _The thought scared Tony because he knew that despite everything he wanted a chance with Steve but knew what could happen and he wasn't willing to take that chance, not with Steve, if anything happened to him...Driven by fear and uncertainty Tony had dressed as quickly and quietly as possible and fled Steve's room headed to his workshop. He had gotten side tracked by Clint who had been sitting in the kitchen and had offered him a cup of coffee, then eventually they had gotten into a semi argument about Bruce and Steve. Tony defending Bruce and Clint defending Steve, which in turn eventually led to them defending themselves. That was where they were in their argument until Steve walked in the kitchen and Tony paled then flushed a bright red and ran from the room. When he had looked up at Steve's entrance, he'd seen the blush covering his face, heard the shyness in his voice and all he could think of was that hours before, that same face was flushed red from passion and it was _Tony_ who had been able to see it, to be the cause. Tony looked back before the elevator doors closed and the hurt look on Steve's face, the pain in his baby blue eyes hurt Tony worse than he would have thought possible. So he had locked himself in his workshop until he'd gotten tired of the silence and his stomach started to rumble. He hadn't realized it but Steve had started bringing him lunch on a regular basis and today that hadn't happened. Walking to the door and pulling it open he saw a covered tray sitting on the floor with a note on top. Tony picked it up and carried it back in, he knew he could ask JARVIS who had left the tray but he didn't. If Tony was honest with himself, and he usually was, he hoped deep down that Steve had left the tray and not Bruce. Opening the folded paper Tony smiled at the familiar handwriting..._Tony, you seemed to be in create mode, music was blasting. Tried knocking but no answer. I asked JARVIS to let you know your food was here. I'm sorry for whatever it is I did to upset you. Don't forget though...1 more day and I get to take you out on our first official date. Steve_

Tony couldn't stop grinning, Steve still liked him and hadn't changed his mind. "Hey J, where is Steve right now?" Tony wanted to see if he could do something to make up for his earlier behavior, maybe they could have a movie night with the team then some time alone after?

_"__Currently Captain Rogers is in the gym sparing with Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner seems to be watching them Sir. Would you like me to contact him for you?"_ JARVIS asked Tony, very much aware of Tony's earlier desire to avoid the blond soldier.

"No, no I'll go up to the gym, maybe Bruce and I can talk too." Tony picked up his tray and headed upstairs to the gym. When he got there he saw Natasha and Steve in the ring circling each other. Steve was wearing a blind fold, _"To equal out the odds for everyone. It seems unfair to have an advantage over everyone all the time."_ Steve had explained how he had learned all their differences, weaknesses and strengths during combat and had worked out a strategy from there for practices. Walking over to the bleachers where Bruce was sitting Tony greeted his friend and sat down. "How long have they been here?" he asked as he started eating. _God I swear if Steve fed me like this everyday for the rest of my life I'd never leave. _Huh? Who knew that a cheese burger and fries covered in melted cheese and real bacon pieces would make him think long term thoughts?

"Ummm Steve's been here most of the afternoon I think and Nat got here about an hour ago." Bruce looked up from the science book he had been studying and looked over at Tony, he didn't miss the tray of food he was currently devouring. "What happened between you and Steve? Did you do something to upset him or hurt his feelings? Cause honestly Tony it's just not cool anymore, we all have to live here and if we're always..." He stopped at the look on Tony's face. Tony looked as if he had been slapped and slapped hard.

"I didn't...there isn't anything _wrong_ between us, not really...I mean I asked Steve out and he said yeah, so I guess that means that things are cool? I mean, you know my track record Bruce, hell the whole fucking _world_ knows my track record when it comes to relationships." Tony set his burger down and frowned, not sure he could explain to Bruce how he felt. "I just...It's _Steve_, Bruce, Captain fucking America and he's just so _perfect_." Tony sighed and looked over at Bruce, the understanding he saw in the warm brown eyes of his friend helped ease Tony's nerves. "I'm going to try though, I mean he deserves that much and maybe," Tony glanced over to the ring where Thor was now standing on the side watching Steve and Nat, both of whom were throwing punches as if they were really meant to hurt. "Maybe this time I won't get hurt and neither will he. Maybe I'll be able to know what a normal, healthy relationship is like." Tony looked at Bruce and smiled, he didn't understand the feelings, was honestly scared to care about someone again but Steve was worth it. Tony had decided if Steve would just keep giving him one of his famous all American smiles and keep feeding him burgers and fries, he'd do his best to give Steve what ever it was he asked for. Looking closer at Bruce, Tony's smile turned mischievous and it grew wider as he watched Bruce squirm under his scrutiny. "Soooo, you and bird boy huh?" Tony chuckled as Bruce flushed immediately, he went back to eating and waited for a response.

"We're just friends Tony nothing more, besides I think Clint likes someone else." Bruce looked back down at the book in his lap but he didn't really see the words there. His words didn't sound convincing even to his own ears and he was sure Tony noticed as well. "I mean I'm not sure but we...we are just friends." Bruce finished softly, Clint had just walked into the gym and was standing next to Thor at the ring. He hadn't forgotten the night Clint had cornered him outside of his lab and kissed him with in an inch of his life. Clint had pinned him against the wall, pressing against him and grinding slowly, _"Why do you keep insisting on making this difficult Bruce? Why not just give in and let us both enjoy this, set us both free." _Clint had breathed against his lips making him shiver. Bruce had enjoyed it more than he wanted to admit, kept having dreams about what it would be like with the blond archer but he didn't want to hurt Clint. He tried to keep as much distance as possible between them, kept telling himself it was for the best but couldn't bring himself to believe it anymore. The more he tried to stay away from the blond, blue eyed archer the more he seemed to be around.

"You know he does want more Bruce, from you that is, he wants more from you and I don't see why you won't try. Isn't that what you were going to tell me earlier, that I need to try with Steve? Trust me Bruce I am _not _the ideal boyfriend but for some reason...Steve...I mean he seems to think...He's always saying things that makes a person feel better about themselves, and...and he makes me believe that I can be this person he sees...in me, I mean he seems to see someone that most don't see and I just," Tony sighed in frustration. He hated being tongue tied and especially when it came to talking about Steve or to Steve sometimes, usually when he wasn't yelling at him though _and obviously no issues during sex either_, Tony thought ruefully. "I would really like to mean more than how much I'm worth, what I can create, or who's trying to kill me for some stupid shit I did back in my wilder days." Tony looked at Bruce and sighed again looking back at the ring, he watched as Natasha pinned Steve then jumped back when Steve tried to flip her off of him. "Steve doesn't care about all of that and it's cool_._ I can be me without worrying about him judging me on my past or by the words or feelings of someone else. I'd really like a chance to make _something _work with someone, you know be happy and not have to wonder _what if _while watching everyone else."

"I understand Tony and as much as I may want that I _can't. _Can you imagine what would happen if I lost control? I'd never be able to forgive myself if...I just...I mean Clint could be," Shaking his head in frustration Bruce sighed and looked away from the ring and back at Tony. "The risk isn't worth taking Tony, not for me I'm unwilling to take that chance with his life." Bruce had glanced back to the ring and was watching Clint as he cheered Thor on while he wrestled both Steve and Natasha.

"Not even if _he_ is willing? You won't be able to avoid him for long Bruce trust me," Tony looked over at Steve and smiled when he jumped Thor from behind and held on. "Eventually one of you is going to give in."

Bruce looked at Tony and sighed, he knew his friend was right but until that time came he would do his best to protect Clint from himself and hopefully not get his heart hurt in the process. He looked at the group in the center of the room and shook his head. "So enough on the relationship advice what's on the agenda this evening?"

"Movie, pizza, beer, and as much snacks as possible. Was thinking that maybe we could all relax and...and I need to find a way to make up being an ass to Steve this morning." Tony glanced at Bruce and ducked his head as Bruce glared at him.

"Thought you two didn't get into it, if that's the case why do you need to make anything up to Steve? What exactly did you do Tony?" Bruce looked at Tony closely and before he could answer Bruce asked, "Tony, did you...you two didn't, did you?" When he saw Tony's blush Bruce glared at him, "Damnit Tony you know he's never...what were you thinking?" Bruce sighed.

Tony looked at Bruce, surprised he would assume it was all Tony's fault. "_He_ jumped _me_ Bruce, I swear I only went to talk to him. To...to ask him to go out with me, I mean I wasn't sure he would say yes but before I knew it, all I could think about were his hands and lips all over me." Tony shivered at the memory, pleasure sliding through him at the thoughts. "I did try Bruce, damnit honestly you know I wouldn't do that to Steve, I tried to walk away but it's _Steve_ and...and he said yes so..." Tony drifted off as he felt the heat in his face. Bruce was looking at him and shaking his head.

"Well it's about time I guess, Steve's been crushing on you for a while and you have been panting after him for about as long so congrats to you both. Hope it works out for you." Bruce smiled at Tony. "Movie night sounds good too, Steve is big on relaxing and spending time, besides the big date is when?"

"Tomorrow night not sure where though, going to Steve's favorite place and that could be anywhere so I'm prepared for anything. I just hope he enjoys himself, that's what's important." Tony stood up and looked down at Bruce, "Come on let's see what everyone else thinks about movie night. Maybe you and Clint will get to have some fun after it's time to turn in?" He grinned devilishly at Bruce and ducked the stack of papers that were thrown at him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the science book thrown his way though, it hit him in the shoulder knocking him off balance and with a yell he fell backwards off the bleachers, arms flailing wildly as he hit the ground on his back, the impact forcing the breath out of him.

"Tony!" Steve yelled as he ran to where Tony was lying on the ground. The quartet had been headed to where the other two were sitting when they had seen Bruce throw a stack of papers at Tony then a science book. Tony had dodged the papers but hadn't been so lucky with the book, it had hit him in the shoulder knocking him off balance. They watched as Tony had fallen off the bleachers with a yell and hit the floor. "Geezus Tony, are you ok?" Steve frantically searched Tony for any broken bones and was relieved when he opened his eyes.

Gasping for air Tony looked up at Steve and gave him a crooked smile, "Hey Cap," Tony wheezed out. He struggled to sit up and threw a look at Bruce that promised full retribution but for now he was content to have Steve looking at him as if he needed to be taken care of. "I'm ok just a little out of breath." He smiled as Steve helped him up on his feet and made sure he could stand on his own. "Bruce and I were talking and wanted to see if you guys were game for a movie night?" Tony asked everyone but his gaze never left Steve's. He watched the tall blond flush a light pink and his face lit up with a smile that convinced Tony had made the right decision.

Everyone was in agreement for pizza, beer, snacks, and a movie. While Bruce placed the order Natasha, Thor, and Clint made the snack run and Tony went with Steve to make sure the living room was ready. Tony was still nervous about Steve changing his mind and was sure his earlier attitude didn't help the situation.

"Steve, I wanna apologize for how I reacted this morning. I mean, you know my history with relationships and how they never work or are nonexistent or worse. Look at what almost happened to Pepper, because of me she was kidnapped and injected with an experimental drug that could have killed her. I was just freaked out when I woke up next to you and I just...it felt _good._" Tony was blushing, he was sure of it but continued anyway. "I didn't mean to run from you either, I'm just nervous about tomorrow and not messing things up, the stress is turning me into a wreck." He knew he was rambling by the look on Steve's face and stopped talking despite the desire to say more.

Steve smiled at Tony, he had thought he had done something wrong when he woke up alone. He had gone looking for Tony as soon as he had showered and gotten dressed. When he'd found him he hadn't been prepared for the look Tony had given him, one filled with fear and need before he ran from the kitchen. Steve had been confused but tried to brush it off, when Tony didn't show for lunch he left a tray of food with a note and an apology then headed to the gym to work off his anger and frustrations. He couldn't help thinking that he had done something wrong, that maybe he had scared Tony away so he'd made one of his favorite meals and left it for him. "I thought it was something I did." Steve said softly, he sat down on the couch and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "This...this is all new for me Tony and I'm flying blind. I know I can go to the internet and Google you but that's not the real you that's the you people see and...and that's not the Tony I see, the one I know. I'm not asking for marriage Tony, not right now anyway I just...I just really want to get to know _you_ better."

He looked up at Tony with big baby blue eyes and Tony couldn't help kissing him. He was grateful that Steve hadn't changed his mind, that he was just as nervous about this as Tony was. "You know we can still make plans to stay in if...if you want I mean I would understand and it would help with the nerves." He smiled at Steve and asked JARVIS to turn the TV on. They were waiting on Bruce to bring the pizza up and helping Clint and Thor grab plates and cups while Natasha set out the snacks in bowls. Tony didn't miss a chance to touch Steve as often as possible, which Steve in turn rewarded him with shy smiles and softly whispered, _"Tony behave."_ To which Tony couldn't help but smile and continue his teasing. By the time Bruce brought the pizza up and they had all decided on a movie Tony was seriously rethinking his plans of waiting until tomorrow night due to Steve and his _damn blushes._

They were half way through the movie, food, and snacks when Tony's phone rang, jumping at the sound Tony shot up off the couch and ran out of the room. "Sorry! Sorry guys I thought I'd turned it off." Tony had answered before he left the room, parts of the conversation being heard. "Oh hey Pep. No, no we were in the middle of a movie. Umm, ok?" He glanced back at Steve praying he didn't hear the sudden pounding of his heart. "No I'm...I'm here just, what did you say?" Tony left the room still talking to Pepper.

Clint looked at Steve and asked, "Well what was _that_ look about Cap? Everything ok you think?" He watched as Steve continued to stare at the doorway Tony had left through. Snapping his fingers in front of the blond soldiers face Clint asked, "Steve? Hey, Steve you ok?"

Steve blinked and looked at Clint, "Sorry Clint, umm what, what was the question again?" Steve was confused by Tony's look and wanted to find out if everything was alright. Pepper never called Tony at night unless it was something important. He jerked to his feet when he heard Tony shouting in the kitchen. "I don't know what's going on but I intend to find out."

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!" Tony shouted. "How the hell did he make it back into the states and _no one _know about it?! Well I don't fucking care who dropped the ball, first person he will come after is _Steve_. I'm not willing to take that risk, not with Steve, Pep. I _can't_ take that risk, you read the file about what happened in D.C, he almost _killed _Steve." Tony was pacing across the kitchen and had paused talking long enough to listen as Pepper cut in, "_I know what happened Tony but he also saved Steve too, so there has to be something in him that recognizes Steve. Some part of him realizes that Steve means him no harm so he's probably come back to see if it's real or not." _Tony glared at the fridge then huffed, "You're supposed to be on my side about this Pep. This is _Steve_, I mean...I can't just..." He broke off at the sound of someone clearing their throat, turning he was surprised to see Steve standing in the doorway.

"Tony, is everything ok?" Steve was looking at him with concern. "You...you were yelling and it sounded pretty serious. I just," Steve stopped at the look on Tony's face. "What can I do to help," Steve stepped into the kitchen and slowly walked to where Tony was standing. He watched as Tony blushed and stepped back, Steve followed slowly confused by Tony's reaction.

"Pep...Pep I know but...Pep please, just! Let me call you back, ok? Steve is here...ok yeah I'll tell him, no damnit I have not why in the hell would you ask that?! No that's not why, seriously it's not the reason why Steve agreed. No I didn't do any of that either! Why does everyone...you know what never mind." Looking at Steve and giving a huff of irritation Tony looked at the phone then stuck out his tongue, "Goodbye Pepper, I'll call you later!" Tony hung up and looked over at Steve again, he knew his face was red and from the grin on Steve's face he could see the blush as well. "Hey Cap, so yeah sorry bout that. The yelling I mean, was just surprised by some news." Tony had been backing away from Steve and wasn't paying attention to where he was going, largely due to Steve stalking him as if he were a giant cat stalking its prey. When his back hit the fridge Tony froze and before he could move Steve had boxed him in by placing both his hands against the door by his head. When Steve leaned closer Tony took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. "Steve we...we need to talk. I mean there's something we need to talk about and it involves the team." He was hoping Pepper could find out the information he needed before he really had to say anything to anyone about the current where abouts of The Winter Soldier. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that he had been secretly looking for the other man but he seemed important to Steve and what was important to Steve was important to Tony. He didn't understand his need to please Steve, just that he had to do it and if finding Bucky Barnes would make Steve happy then Tony was all for it.

"How important is it, life or death, and who is it about?" Steve had Tony trapped against the fridge, moving closer he watched as the sable eyes dilated and leaned in to kiss Tony. He heard the intake of breath and the sigh that followed as their lips met in a soft, slow, teasing kiss. He had been wanting to do that since he woke up this morning, then again before they had started watching the movie. Tony's little sneak attacks had Steve ready to turn in early with him. "Will it require a lot of focus on my part or can I keep kissing you while you tell me?"

Tony couldn't think clearly, he was torn between telling Steve what was going on or continue kissing Steve. He sagged against the fridge and decided that it could wait until after their date unless Pepper found something before then. He would figure out how to explain it to Steve and the rest of the team but for now he wanted to focus on the big blond man pressing his body against him. Moaning when Steve pulled away Tony stated softly, "Well it's important but if you want to wait till tomorrow to talk about it we can." He smiled at Steve and was relieved to get a smile back. "So does that mean we're going to go finish the movie?" He knew what he _wanted _to do but had promised himself he wouldn't until after their date. Steve had surprised him last night but tonight Tony was ready, he just had to find a way to get from between Steve and the fridge and things would be going as planned. It was easier said than done because Steve seemed intent on kissing him until he couldn't stand or see straight. Groaning despite his resolve Tony couldn't help pressing closer to Steve which in turn earned him a low growl. He felt the shiver of arousal as it slid up and down his back and was about two seconds away from grinding as hard as he possibly could against Steve, that was until the sound of someone else clearing their throat filled the room.

Steve jerked reflexively against Tony and tried his best to hold back the moan that swelled up in his throat. He was going to hurt who ever had just walked into the kitchen. Throwing an angry look over his shoulder he saw Bruce and Clint, one with a blush covering his face and the other with a grin as wide as the ocean.

"Excuse us _ladies_ but we were wondering if you were ready to finish the movie or not? The pizza is getting cold and that's just not gonna work." Clint asked both men pleasantly. He had followed Bruce to the kitchen, ostensibly to check on Tony and Steve but to prove a point to himself as well as to Tony. "Or maybe you two wanna go get a room and finish what ever it is you've started. Some of us would like to be able to go to the fridge with out seeing you two half naked in the room." He was a little irritated and if he was honest, jealous. Glancing over at Bruce he saw the blush on his face and wondered if it was because of Steve and Tony or if he was thinking of something else.

"You know there is enough room here that you could have gone to either one of your suites guys." Bruce smiled at them knowing he was blushing. He looked over at Clint and noticed he was watching him, looking away he walked towards the fridge and waited patiently as the other two moved. "We don't have to finish the movie if you guys would like to go. I mean, unless Clint, Nat, and Thor have something else to do we may finish the movie, if you guys don't mind?" Bruce was trying to keep his focus off of the fact that he had spent most of the movie sitting next to Clint. The other man had been distracting him and he had left to follow Steve, trying to regain his focus. Bruce kept telling himself he didn't want to hurt Clint but it didn't stop him from wondering _what if._

Steve took a deep breath and looking at Tony he answered Bruce, "We...we can finish the movie with you guys, I think. I've never seen it and we were enjoying ourselves. Plus Tony has something he wants to tell us anyway." Taking Tony's hand and smiling at the blush that appeared Steve pulled Tony behind him out of the kitchen and back into the living room. When they were back on their couch, yes _their couch_, Steve covered them both with a blanket and pulled Tony as close to him as possible. He listened to Nat and Thor ask Tony to settle a debate they were having about a movie they had seen a few weeks ago. By the time they remembered they were ready to start but Bruce and Clint still hadn't returned from the kitchen. "I'll be right back you guys, gonna check on Clint and Bruce." He leaned over and kissed Tony on top of his head and standing, headed towards the kitchen.

Steve stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, the sight that greeted him surprised him. He hadn't realized Clint or Bruce had feelings for each other. Both men were standing, pressed against the fridge, Clint had Bruce pinned against the door kissing the short brunette while Bruce had a hand twisted in the back of Clint's shirt and the other in the blonds hair. When Clint grabbed Bruce by the hips and pulled him closer Steve slowly and silently backed away and headed back to the living room. He glanced at Tony then sat down beside him, he was ready to call it a night. Memories of their activities last night and earlier this morning had come flooding back strong and Steve was ready for a repeat, if he could get Tony to agree too. He looked over at Tony and whispered, "I think Bruce and Clint are kinda ummm, busy?" He flushed as he remembered the scene in the kitchen and smiled down at Tony, "So I'm not sure if we should wait or continue with the movie."

Tony sat up at Steve's words, Bruce and Clint in the kitchen? He looked up into Steve's eyes and smiled when he noticed the blush, obviously Bruce wasn't having any luck in his plan to avoid Clint. Smiling wider Tony looked over at Thor and Natasha, "Well we can either go get them and start the movie or we can start the movie and let them come back on their own." He looked back at Steve and noticed the dilated pupils and the flush on his cheeks. Looking at him with concern Tony asked, "Steve, you ok?"

"Yeah, can...can we start the movie?" Steve needed to distract himself. He'd had daydreams about Tony before but after what happened last night between them and the way things seemed to be changing, Steve couldn't seem to get a handle on things. _It's only been a day and we still haven't even had our first date yet. _Steve inwardly groaned and sighed, _I've gotta get control of myself or this can go very badly. _Pulling Tony closer to him he smiled knowing that no matter what it took he would do his best to keep Tony.

Before they could resume the conversation or the movie Bruce reentered the room looking flushed and confused. He glanced around the room at everyone, smiled, and sat back down on the couch he and Clint had occupied earlier. "Clint should be here in a few, I think we can start cause he's already seen this one." Bruce's nerves were frayed and as he glanced over at Tony and Steve he noticed the blush covering Steve's cheeks and the knowing smirk curling Tony's lips. He looked away, turning a deeper red and fiddled with the glass he held in his hands. He looked down and noticed that the glass was still empty and frowned, he had forgotten to refill his drink after Tony and Steve had left the kitchen. How the hell was he supposed to think with Clint torturing him with his kisses and body? Shaking his head he glanced up at the sound of the archer sitting down next to him and silently handing him a cup of tea. Looking at him he smiled shyly, "Thanks, I thought I forgot it in the kitchen." He was relieved to see Clint smile back and whisper softly, "No problem, let's watch the movie and maybe forget what happened?" Bruce paled but shook his head in acknowledgment, this is what he had wanted from Clint, how he had originally wanted things to go but he couldn't honestly say that it felt right anymore. Clint's little sneak attacks were wearing his resolve down and he was beginning to wonder if maybe Tony was right, maybe he should try and see where things went with Clint. Bruce glanced over at Clint one last time then nodded his head at Tony who started the movie.

They finished the movie and pizza then sat around just talking and laughing until Steve remembered that Tony had something he wanted to tell everyone. "Tony, is now a good time to talk or should we still wait?" Steve whispered against the brunette's ear. He smiled shyly when Tony jerked and whipped his head around to look up at him. He noticed the blush covering the tan face and the loopy grin he offered up to Steve.

"We can talk about it now I guess. I mean it would be best just...just you guys remember who I am and how I am and don't kill me." Tony flinched at the words but continued. "Ok so yeah, the phone call earlier was from Pepper."

"Is she ok?" Natasha asked. She and Pepper spent a lot of time together so her concern was no surprise.

"She's good, just called to let me know..." Tony sat up and took a deep breath. He realized he couldn't just spring the information on everyone, especially Steve. He sat up and looked at Steve, "Promise you won't get mad at me first, ok?" He needed to be sure that he had been doing the right thing and if Steve didn't get angry at him for not telling him he was looking for Bucky then he had been doing the right thing. "I mean you may get mad I don't know but I was honestly trying to do the right thing here and I just...I only wanted to make sure you were safe..." Tony trailed off as Steve looked at him in confusion.

"What is it Tony, what's wrong?' Steve was confused and worried, Tony never asked him to promise blindly to anything without giving full disclosure of what it was.

Tony looked around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone there. "Ok so after what happened with Pepper, The Mandarin, and Extremis and then the appearance of The Winter Soldier, SI developed a way to track people, well certain people anyway, and it's been working so far. Until we lost track of someone a while back and they just recently showed back up on the grid." He heard Steve's sudden intake of breath and looked up at the pale face. Feeling the familiar feeling of fear and a slight tinge of anger, Tony continued, his eyes never leaving Steve. "We...I had SI tracking Bucky, he's important to you and I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't be in danger and if we needed to be ready for any impromptu attacks..." He shrugged helplessly hoping Steve and the others understood. Honestly Tony was only worried about Steve's reaction, everyone else was used to Tony doing what he wanted and not telling them but Steve always challenged him on some of those decisions, stating that he was part of a team now and didn't have to do some things alone anymore. Looking at the others in the room he didn't see any anger or looks of censure. Nat was looking at him with a look that said he had done the right thing. Clint was grinning at him and yeah, he'd deal with Barton and that issue later on. Thor voiced his opinion in the form of a booming, "Well thought out young Lord Stark. It is good to know that you wish to keep your captain and your team safe." Bruce nodded his head even though there was a look of confusion clearly written in his eyes. Tony gave a small shake of his head, they would discuss it later, then he looked back at Steve. The smile on the golden face made Tony's heart stop for a few seconds then start racing. Steve wasn't angry or disappointed with him?! _Maybe I can get it right this time? _He couldn't help the smile that curved his lips nor the feeling of pleasure that raced along his nerves. If Steve was angry he could force a smile to his lips but his eyes were usually hard as ice...Steve wasn't angry at him, his eyes were smiling at Tony. "You're not upset with me?" Groaning inwardly Tony sighed, he didn't necessarily have a brain to mouth filter in certain situations and this seemed to be one of them. It was obvious by the groan that Bruce let out and the loud chuckle Clint didn't try to hide. Glancing at Thor and Natasha he saw confusion from the Norse god and a pleased curve of Nat's ruby red lips. Looking back at Steve he saw a pleased look enter those baby blue's and Tony just smiled back. "I did good then, no yelling at Tony right?" He had to make sure and was positive he had when Steve laughed and nodded.

"You did good Tony, thanks. I know you're not a big fan of Bucky's but I appreciate you doing what you can to find him." Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, sending a text to Sam he looked back down at Tony and smiled even wider. He never dreamed Tony would do anything like this for him. True Tony had worded it to come off as if he were protecting Steve and the team but he had also said he understood how important Bucky was to him, not The Winter Soldier. The fact that Tony would use Bucky's name and not his alias didn't go unnoticed by Steve. Blushing, he slid an arm around Tony's waist pulling him closer and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Tony, you don't know how much this means to me." Feeling his phone vibrate, Steve looked at it and smiled. He had sent a text to Sam letting him know that Tony had found Bucky and Sam demanded to know how and why Tony did it.

"Ummm guys? There's more, now when Bucky went off the grid we lost him, so when he reappeared we didn't know until he was already here in New York. So basically we don't know what he's been up to or who he's come in contact with." Tony took a deep breath and watched Steve's face for his reaction. "We don't even really know how long he's been here but we do know he's alone so I don't think he means you any danger but still, I can't be sure and that's the frustrating part about this situation..."

"Tony," Steve tried to interrupt him, Tony was rambling and that was either because he was nervous or was going to explain everything despite Steve's ability to read between the lines. "Tony it's ok..."

"...Pepper is supposed to call me back when they find out exactly what his plans are though and where he is exactly but I thought I'd better let you guys know...mmmph" Tony was stopped by a mouth over his and the only thing he could do then was groan in pleasure and sigh into the kiss. When Steve slowly pulled back he followed and whined softly, _"Steve." _He didn't want the kiss to stop, forgetting momentarily that they were still sitting in the living room with the other team members, until Steve flushed and glanced around the room.

Steve kissed Tony to get him to stop talking, it was the only thing he knew that could make Tony slow down. "Tony, it's ok really, you don't have to explain your reasons." Steve felt the heat of the flush covering his face and sliding down his neck. He'd forgotten the others were in the room when Tony had sighed and kissed him back until Bruce cleared his throat, again. Steve had wanted to pick Tony up and carry him out of the room when he had said his name. His nerves were on fire from the needy tone in Tony's voice and all he could think was, _I made Tony sound like that._ He pulled Tony closer and whispered, "We're still in the living room Tony." Steve smiled shyly as he looked at everyone. He couldn't help the blush from getting darker as Tony groaned in frustration next to him.

"Well fuck, I mean, damnit if you hadn't kissed me I wouldn't have gotten off track from what I was saying..."

"Shut up Tony and just kiss him back, you were rambling just in case _you _didn't notice. So technically Steve did you a favor by kissing you cause it shut you up." Clint said with a smirk. He and Tony had been arguing off and on all day about who would get kissed in front of the team first. For some reason Tony had been under the illusion that Steve would hide his feelings for Tony from the team. _"Come on now Tony we already know, this is Steve Rogers, America's sweetheart, Steve doesn't know _how_ to be cynical, unless you taught him somehow and didn't tell us. Steve doesn't hide how he feels about you, you're just to blind to see it or you refuse to admit he feels the same way you do about him."_ He'd watched as Tony had jerked back from him as if he'd been hit. _"Steve isn't an open book for everyone to read Barton. He lost over 70 years of his life serving his country so why would he want to share anything anymore? Can you imagine what that must feel like? To lose everyone you loved and knew and everything you had known no longer existed?"_ Tony was frustrated with Clint's need to prove him wrong about Steve. Tony had been caught by the blond archer leaving Steve's room, headed to his workshop. _"Steve doesn't do public displays of affection and besides he...he isn't,"_ Tony had paused and went pale then blushed red as he watched Steve enter the kitchen. He had been pulling on a t-shirt and Tony had seen a glimpse of his stomach muscles as they flexed with Steve's movements. Nerves and the argument with Clint had Tony racing from the room.

Blinking Tony jerked against Steve and turned to look at Clint, "Fuck you Barton I don't ramble and if I did Steve would be the _only _one who could use that technique so..." Another kiss silenced Tony and the beginning of an argument with Clint. This one had him leaning into Steve with a soft moan as he reached for the blond soldier. When Steve pulled back, he noticed the room was mysteriously empty. Sighing he looked at Steve and asked softly, "You're _sure_ you're not angry with me?" For some reason Steve's approval had become important to Tony, it meant just as much as Steve's happiness.

Chuckling shakily, Steve ran a hand through his hair, "No Tony I'm not angry with you. I...I'd like to show you, if you'd let me." Steve wasn't sure if Tony would agree, he hoped he would because right now it was all he could think about after that kiss. "We don't have to do anything, I just..." Steve flushed at Tony's smirk and the heated look in his eyes. "Seriously Tony, I have something I wanna show you." Standing Steve pulled Tony up with him, taking his hand he led him towards the elevator. Steve looked back at Tony and smiled, he was nervous about what he was going to show Tony but felt that this was as good a time as any. When they entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them Tony wrapped himself around Steve and kissed him, his hands running all over the tall, golden body. Steve shivered and tried to get Tony to slow down. "Tony," Steve panted, Tony was sucking and biting on his neck. "Ohgod Tony, wait just...we need to get upstairs first." Steve moaned as Tony pressed against him. He could feel the heat coming off the tan body, the erection that was rubbing against his thigh. Placing his hands on either side of Tony's hips Steve pulled him closer as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. Tony's hands were at the waist band of Steve's sweats, sliding underneath trying to push them down. Steve's hands tightened around Tony's hips as he tried again to get Tony to stop. "Tony please, wait a min..." Steve broke off with a chocked groan as Tony wrapped a warm hand around his erection. Arching into the touch Steve tried not to thrust up into the hand stroking him. Looking over at the wall panel Steve noticed they were almost to his floor. He had to get Tony to stop or they wouldn't be leaving the elevator any time soon. Breathlessly Steve tried to focus on that goal but failed when Tony slid to his knees and leaned forward to nuzzle against Steve's crotch. _Ohgod please let us get to my room before Tony..._The thought stopped abruptly when he felt Tony's tongue licking the tip of his erection, then he was pulling Steve's sweats down far enough that he could take Steve in his mouth fully, Tony sucked on the head until Steve was gasping loudly, jerking against the hot mouth Steve was shaking with the strain of standing up and trying not to move. "Tony, ohgod just...please, we...we're almost..." Steve broke off with a moan as Tony sucked harder. He slid his hands into Tony's hair, pulling gently. He was beyond the point of trying to get the brunette to stop, all he could do was let Tony have his way and enjoy the ride. When Tony sucked Steve's entire length into his mouth, Steve was lost, he tightened his fingers in Tony's hair and moaned loudly, praying no one needed the elevator.

Tony couldn't help it, he remembered his promise to himself not to touch Steve until their date but once he realized Steve wasn't angry with him he just couldn't stop himself. He wrapped himself around Steve as tightly as possible and kissed him everywhere that he could reach. He had to get Steve off, not understanding his need to do so Tony just followed through with the thought. He wasn't sure what Steve wanted to show him but he hoped it didn't mean they would be canceling their date. When Steve moaned and slid his hands in Tony's hair he grinned, he was kneeling in front of him licking the tip of his hard erection. He realized that Steve enjoyed this type of stimulation, it turned the big blond into a writhing mess of nerves. He pulled down the sweats and sucked Steve's entire length into his mouth, moaning when he felt the fingers in his hair tighten and Steve moaned louder. He was going to get Steve off before they made it to his room, even if that meant shutting down the elevator for as long as needed. It didn't take long though largely due to the fact that Steve was still a virgin when it came to sexual matters and Tony was an expert when it came to giving blow jobs. When he felt Steve's thighs tremble beneath his hands Tony sucked harder and relaxed his throat muscles. He heard the strangled sound Steve made as he tried to keep his hips from moving. Gripping Steve's hips Tony pulled back and looked up at him. "You can move gorgeous, seriously I can handle it and if I can't I'll let you know." He smiled up at Steve and felt a deep satisfaction at the glazed look in the baby blue eyes.

Panting hard Steve gazed down at Tony and grinned, "You'll tell me right?" He asked softly. He knew he would have to hold back due to being stronger than Tony but if he didn't have to remain still...

Tony gave him a wink and proceeded to go back to sucking Steve in one go then in short quick movements. Steve's hips followed Tony's mouth and his head was leaning back against the wall. Tony held onto his hips and gently squeezed as he moved Steve back and forth.

"Tony..." Steve moaned as he moved his hips, pumping slowly at first then picking up speed. He couldn't wait any longer, he could feel his body tightening with the start of his orgasm. Gasping, he moved his hips back and forth, fingers tightening in Tony's hair making him moan. "Ohgod Tony...please...please...I can't wait..."Steve needed to come and was trying his best to tell Tony. "I need to...oh fuck, Tony _please_..." Steve's hips jerked hard as Tony moaned around him again making Steve arch with a broken gasp. Tony had slid a finger down the crack of Steve's ass and just slid it back and forth slowly, never moving further. Steve couldn't stop himself, he pumped his hips, feeling his erection sliding in and out of Tony's hot, sweet mouth. When Tony's hands gripped Steve's ass and squeezed he jerked and groaned hoarsely, "Fuck...Tony...ohgod, I'm...I'm going to..." Steve didn't get a chance to finish as Tony sucked harder, bobbing his head back and forth. When the orgasm hit, Steve arched back and gasped hoarsely, "Tony...geezus," He didn't care if later he would be told he begged all he cared about was finding relief from the sweet torture Tony was putting him through.

Tony grinned, pleased with himself, he had succeeded in getting Steve off. He sucked until Steve moaned from over sensitivity and he slowly slid down the elevator wall to sit on the floor. He looked at the tall blond and pushed his hair back off of his face. "You ok handsome?" Tony was harder than he'd probably ever been in his life but tonight they weren't going to do anything. He had promised himself that they were going to wait until their date even if it killed him, which he hoped it wouldn't. He would have to look it up just to be sure. "JARVIS?"

_"Yes Sir?"_ The A.I. Answered immediately.

"Take us to Steve's floor, he needs some rest before our big date tomorrow." He smiled over at Steve and helped him pull up his sweats as he pulled him back to his feet.

"Tony?" Steve's expression was one of satisfied lust and as he reached for Tony his movements were sluggish. He hadn't regained full control of his breathing either but he smiled softly at Tony. "Are you going to stay the night again?" The question was asked shyly and with hope and promise.

Groaning at the idea Tony shook his head, "You're going to show me what it is you have for me then I'm going upstairs to take about four cold showers and try to get some sleep. Have to be up and ready to go when you are and if I stay here with you tonight, I won't be getting much sleep and neither will you." There goes that lack of brain to mouth filter issue again, giving himself a mental shake Tony smiled at Steve as they reached his floor and walked to the door to Steve's suite. Each Avenger had their own floor and in their own theme, Steve's of course was done in a time long gone but one he loved above all else. Tony had done everything he could to get the details right and when Steve's face had lit up with pleasure he knew he had done good.

Opening the door Steve walked over to his desk and turned after he heard the sound of it closing. Taking a deep breath he picked up his sketch book and flipped to a page in it. Handing the book to Tony he blushed and stepped back. He watched as Tony looked the picture over then as the sable eyes widened in recognition and he smiled.

"So you like to draw me while I'm working?" He didn't think Steve thought of him but if this picture was any indication of Steve's thoughts Tony would gladly pose for him anytime. He flipped through the pages and smiled as he saw pictures of his hands, some were of Tony working or just lounging around. There were others, more provocative and sexual, some were of Tony looking over his shoulder with a flirty look others were Tony as Steve pictured him in the throes of passion. "You like to draw me a lot I see." The wonder didn't go unnoticed by Steve who smiled at Tony despite his blush. "You've got some real talent Steve. I mean seriously theses are..." Tony drifted off at the most recent sketch. "Wow," was all he got out.

Steve leaned over to see what Tony was looking at and flushed a bright red. He reached for the sketch book stammering an apology, "I'm sorry, ohgod Tony I'm sorry...you...you weren't supposed to see that one." Steve had drawn a picture of Tony, naked from the waist up holding a cigarette standing with one arm behind his head, and behind him was Steve's shield. Steve looked at Tony and smiled at him shyly, "It's not done yet but thank you for the compliment. I'm not really all that good but I enjoy drawing, it's relaxing for me."

Tony leaned over and kissed Steve, letting go of the sketch book. When he felt Steve pressing closer he broke off the kiss with a soft gasp and stepped back. "Ok well...I'm gonna just...you know go and ummm," He looked at Steve standing in front of him smiling and all he could think was that tomorrow wasn't coming fast enough. "Damnit, I'm just gonna go to my room now. Don't forget to have JARVIS set the reminder for what ever time you choose beautiful. This will be your first official date and I want everything to go smoothly."

Steve smiled wider at Tony and moved to reach for him only to have Tony step back again and grin. "Tony really, we don't have to wait till tomorrow. I mean not after what we've done...I mean been doing so far." He could feel the heat of his blush moving down his neck beneath his shirt. He watched as Tony licked his lips slowly and nodded.

"I know but just let me do this for you. I mean, you're first time should be special and everything." Tony watched as Steve's blush seemed to caress his golden skin. "Fuck I wonder if you blush all over or not." When Steve took a step forward again Tony blinked and headed to the door. "No, no you go to bed and I'll just..." Moaning he realized he hadn't been fast enough to avoid the kiss but when he felt Steve try and pull him back into the room he resisted, knowing full well Steve could have pulled him in but chose not to. Gasping softly Tony pulled back and sighed, "G'night Steve and sweet dreams." Tony pushed Steve back into the room closed the door and raced to the elevator. He didn't trust himself not to go back and fuck Steve all night, sleep, wake up then fuck again. So he did the _honorable_ thing and left. When he made it to the elevator he looked back in time to see Steve looking at him and smiling. Maybe just maybe...this time he has a real chance to be happy. Smiling back at Steve Tony hit the button for the penthouse floor when the doors closed. Once in his suite Tony headed for the bathroom, after his cold shower then a hot one he was ready for bed. "Hey J, did Steve set the reminder yet?"

_"Yes Sir, Captain Rogers set the reminder time for 10 am, would you like a 9 am wake up call as well as the dress choices?"_

Tony pulled the covers back on the huge king size bed and laid down. "Yeah, yeah send it to the tablet." In less than 24 hours Tony Stark would finally be able to take his dream guy out on his first _real_ date.


	15. Chapter 15

At exactly 9am Tony was up and in the shower, it was unfortunately another cold one because who could seriously sleep without dreaming about a tall blond haired, blue eyed super soldier by the name of Steve Rogers? Tony had tried to get as much rest as he could but kept waking up reaching for Steve, his breathing labored and his erection throbbing. The morning erection he attributed to the fact that they hadn't done anything the night before, his overly sexual dreams, and because of his desire to be a true gentleman for Steve. Despite the fact Tony was pretty sure it was going to kill him to spend the entire day with Steve, he was willing to try. It was a new experience for him, this caring about what someone else felt or their happiness, the ever present desire to please them no matter what it took. By the time he had finished his shower he had decided that maybe this thing with Steve could be something more, more than just sex, and more than just a temporary thing. Now if he could just make it through the day without jumping Steve he would be good. Reaching for his tablet he looked over the itinerary Steve had given JARVIS as well as the dress options. Chuckling he looked in his closet to make sure he was dressed and ready in time for their big day. Steve had made sure that the choices were as simple as possible yet Tony didn't find it easy to dress. He wasn't trying to be flashy because this was _Steve _and despite who Tony was Steve was the complete opposite. He decided that a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of black converse, and a t-shirt with a button down would be good, he would change into a suit for dinner but for now this would work.

"Hey J, is Steve up yet?" Despite being unfrozen for more than three years Steve still got up earlier than anyone else in the Tower.

_"Yes Sir, currently he is trying to decide on the best outfit for the day."_ Came the calm voice of his A.I.

"Why would he be trying to decide and the choices were picked out by him? Steve can wear anything he pleases and it would be perfect on him." Ummm, ok? When the hell did he decide to wax poetic and pretty about Steve's looks?

_"He seems unable to pick from the choices Sir, I believe they were more for your benefit than his due to the events planned for today." _

Tony looked up from the tablet and sighed, Steve was to damn _good _sometimes, he was always trying to put the needs of others before himself. "Well make sure he knows that whatever he picks will be fine, we have," He looked at the clock on the tablet and froze. "Only 15 minutes? Damnit, I need to get dressed and downstairs to talk to Happy."

_"Mr. Logan is already downstairs and waiting for you Sir. Captain Rogers put in the request that he be the one to drive you both to your destinations today."_

Tony grinned, Happy was the best at his job and after the incident with The Mandarin and Killian, Tony only called Happy when he was needed. He was glad that he would be with them today because Steve had planned a number of outside activities and Happy was the best at making sure the paparazzi stayed back and away from his boss. By the time Tony had gotten fully dressed and downstairs he thought he was late. It was ten minutes after ten when he got to the garage and looking around he only saw Happy. "Hey Hap, Steve here yet?" Tony glanced inside the limo and noticed it was empty. _Steve didn't change his mind did he, he would have told him if he had, wouldn't he? _The uneasiness Tony had been trying to keep at bay slowly started to creep up on him.

"Not yet boss, he may just be running a little late." Happy smiled at Tony and held the door open for him as he got into the car.

"JARVIS, is Steve..." His voice trailed off as he heard the elevator ding and Steve came racing out towards the car.

"Hey Happy, how are you? Is Tony here yet, he didn't leave already did he?" Steve asked the questions in a rush. He couldn't decide on what to wear, largely due to the fact that he knew Tony had a closet full of outfits and his own wasn't much compared to that. He'd finally decided on a pair of khakis, dark brown hiking boots, and a deep red button down shirt with his favorite bomber jacket. Despite the sun being out it was still cool and Steve didn't really care for any type of cold.

"Mornin Cap, I'm good, how bout you? Boss is in the car ready and waiting." Happy smiled at the tall blond soldier. He was well aware of his bosses obsession with the super soldier. Had heard enough of Tony's drunken ramblings about how he wanted Steve to like him for him and nothing more. He'd known it was serious when they had been out at a party one night and despite all the attention Tony was getting, he left the party early and alone. _"Everywhere I turned all I saw was Steve's face, his smile, I'd hear his voice. Damnit Happy what the hell's wrong with me?" _Happy hadn't had an answer for his boss but he had listened and tried to help as much as he could.

Steve smiled at the shorter man and looked into the backseat of the limo. "Tony, hey sorry I'm late had some trouble with what to wear." He flushed as he looked up into a pair of smiling sable eyes. Sliding into the seat opposite Tony, he smiled and looked the other man over. _Dear lord he looks like he just stepped off the cover of a magazine._ Steve felt his stomach tighten as he noticed Tony had on a dark blue t-shirt underneath a red button up, both under a navy blue blazer. He wondered if Tony had been able to sleep at all last night. For him it had been difficult, he'd been worried that maybe Tony would cancel or decide that he didn't want to spend the day with Steve but when he looked into those smiling sable eyes, he realized that his fears were unwarranted and that Tony was going to be his and his alone for most of the day. Now his greatest challenge was going to be keeping his hands to himself and off of Tony while they were out. "You didn't have to wait long did you?" He had lost track of time while trying to decide what to wear. It was JARVIS who had reminded him of the time and had also informed him that Tony would be happy with what ever outfit Steve choose.

"It's cool Cap I had just gotten here shortly before you arrived. How did you sleep?" _There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to make it through the day without touching him, _Tony groaned inwardly as he noticed the bright baby blue eyes and soft, shy smile. He didn't know how long he would be able to last but as long as Steve kept giving him that smile he knew it wouldn't be long.

Steve smiled at Tony, relieved that he had still been there. He was usually on time no matter how he felt but for some reason his nerves had him hesitating this morning. He hadn't really been convinced that Tony would be up and ready. "I slept ok, how about you?" Steve couldn't stop smiling, he couldn't help it nor could he help the happiness flowing through him. Tony was sitting across from him grinning and before Steve knew it he had reached across the space between them and kissed him. When Tony groaned into his mouth, Steve pulled Tony closer. He needed to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming and if the kiss didn't help with that, Tony running his fingers through Steve's hair did. "Tony...you know, last night...you didn't have to..." Steve was trying to talk between kisses but Tony never let him finish the sentence.

When Steve reached for him Tony met him half way. Groaning inwardly at his lack of control he leaned into the kiss and groaned out loud. He slid his fingers through Steve's hair, stroking gently and pulled back from Steve. Panting softly he looked into the passion lit baby blues and gave Steve one more long kiss then moved back to his seat. Shaking, he leaned over to the mini fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to Steve. He'd given up heavy drinking years ago and rarely had a drink unless he was with someone he could trust. "Yes I did. Look Steve, I know I'm not the best at this so I'm trying to do this right...with you I mean...I want to try and make sure that things...I don't know." Tony let out a soft sigh. "All I do know is that I don't want it to be just sex between us. Don't get me wrong I want sex but not _just_ sex, with you..._Damnit_ I mean I want more than just sex with you." Tony was stumbling and frustrated, he usually wasn't tongue tied around Steve but ever since he realized how he felt about the tall blond, he couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence. "I had to leave last night, if not for you then for me. I don't want to change you or corrupt you, you're to good of a person for that and...and if that means I have to deny myself certain things then I will. I had to prove to _myself _that I was strong enough to walk away from you. Don't think I didn't want to stay because I swear to you I did, more than anything I wanted to but I couldn't." He wasn't sure if Steve understood or not but at least he had been honest about how he felt. Taking a deep breath he glanced out the window then back over at Steve. He felt a smile tugging at his lips as he saw the blush and matching smile on Steve's face.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing to me Tony. I mean, I'd like more than just sex but I do want to...you know...I'm not saying that," Steve drifted off, embarrassed and nervous, sure that Tony could see the blush creeping from his face down to his neck. He squirmed in his seat as Tony's eyes narrowed and his grin turned devilish. He knew that look, it usually meant Tony was up to something and that something usually meant trying to find a way to avoid getting into trouble with Pepper or S.H.E.I.L.D.

Watching Steve's face Tony noticed the blush that stained his cheeks, spilled down his neck and beneath his shirt. Tony licked suddenly dry lips and remembered wondering last night if Steve blushed all over, he desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know what Steve would sound like in passions firm grip, he knew the sounds from hand jobs or blow jobs, although he wasn't going to complain about them, he wanted to know what it would take for Steve to fall completely apart. To have him...

Shaking his head he grinned at Steve and watched him squirm in his seat. "You ok there Cap? Looking a little nervous to me." Tony chuckled as Steve went from pink to a light shade of red. He moved from his seat to the one Steve occupied, "Where are we going Steve, Happy has been driving for awhile now?" Despite his curiosity Tony was focused on Steve not their destination, he didn't care where they went as long as he could be with Steve. Tony glanced out the window then froze as he recognized the airport, pressing the button for the intercom Tony asked Happy why they were at LGA. "It's what's on the itinerary JARVIS emailed me boss. Is this the wrong info? We not supposed to be here?" Tony looked at Steve and knew it was Steve's choice, "No it's cool Hap really, seems this is something Steve has planned." He couldn't help the laugh that left him as Steve grinned back at him. He was sure today was going to be an interesting day.

Steve waited for the car to stop before opening the door, he wasn't sure if Tony would enjoy himself today but couldn't hold back the hope that filled his chest. "I want to show you some place special to me. It's easier by plane and quicker than on my bike but you get better scenery from the bike than the plane." He had been in Questa, New Mexico for a few months while on his cross country trek and had enjoyed Carson's National Forest. One of his favorite spots had been the Midnight Meadows trail. Despite Steve's dislike of the cold, he had walked the trail and noticed in some places there were patches of snow as well as green. He had stayed at one of the cabins and fell in love with the scenery and the surrounding area. The trail was usually for cross-country skiing, snowshoeing and snowmobiling in winter, while in the summer months it was used for horseback riding, mountain biking, ATV's and motorcycles. Steve had JARVIS book one of the cabins for the day, the plan was to spend some time exploring then relax for dinner. Despite the fact Tony wasn't really a nature lover he did say whatever Steve wanted to do and this was it.

"We don't have a change of clothes if we leave New York Steve." Tony made the statement softly. He was looking up at him while still sitting in the back of the limo. He wasn't unfamiliar with the concept of having to buy clothes and hygiene on a whim, he was after all Tony Stark, and it wasn't unusual for him to take a trip out the blue but he was leaving with someone else and the need to be prepared for anything with Steve was overwhelming. "I mean, I'm sure we can pick some stuff up or have JARVIS or Pepper get some stuff together for us but..." He drifted off as he watched Steve turn and walk away from him headed for Tony's private jet. "Well ok, maybe we won't need anything right now. JARVIS, you know what Steve has planned right?" It wasn't that he didn't trust Steve he just had an innate aversion of the unknown.

_"Of course Sir and it is a safe and relaxing plan for both you and Captain Rogers. You should be able to enjoy yourself without any real interruptions." _

Turning back around towards the car Steve grinned at Tony, "Tony come on you're gonna make us late and you call _me _the old man." Steve chuckled. He laughed harder as Tony scrambled out of the car and walked quickly to catch up with him. "You don't get to ask JARVIS anything, this is a surprise from me to you." Steve flushed at his words but kept smiling, "You said anything I wanted to do and anywhere I wanted to go. Where I want to go requires us to either drive or fly and I'd rather get there before the end of the day." Steve grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him behind him towards the stairs leading up into the private jet. "Besides we have plenty of time to change for dinner if that's what you really wanna do but I'd like to stay in, if that's ok with you."

Tony wasn't sure what to say so he remained silent, which for him was unusual because he almost always had something to say, whether it was appropriate for the occasion or not. He always blamed it on that lack of brain to mouth filter never working. Looking at their joined hands, Tony looked up at Steve as he followed him into the jet. At least he knew they would be leaving and arriving in comfort. "Yeah ok, I did say that, so I guess I can go with the flow on this." He was rewarded with one of Steve's million dollar smiles and a quick kiss on the lips. _Maybe this whole having a heart thing isn't so bad after all, _Tony thought to himself. It was well worth it for Steve's smiles and kisses and his famous cheeseburgers, can't forget those and the fries too. Tony chased Steve's lips as he pulled away, groaning in frustration. "Steve, wait...don't go..." Tony murmured, he didn't get to finish the statement because as soon as the doors of the jet closed behind them Steve was all over him. He had been jerked off his feet and against the tall blond in one fluid motion which in turn had him getting harder than he had been last night. "Fuck Steve, what th..." Steve kissed him and that was all Tony could say. He was pulled against the hard golden body and couldn't help the whimper that escaped him, he wanted nothing more than to be manhandled by the other man all over the plane. Grinding his hips against Steve's urgently, Tony couldn't help the moan that escaped him. "Steve, geezus fuck what...what the hell." Was all he could gasp out, feeling the warm body plastered against him Tony arched closer and was rewarded with a strangled groan from Steve.

Steve pushed Tony's blazer off his shoulders and down his arms frantically, while holding him around the waist with one hand he used the other to unbutton his shirt. He could feel Tony through his jeans and couldn't help the satisfied growl that vibrated through him. Gasping as Tony pressed against him, Steve leaned in to kiss him again. He had been serious when he'd told Tony he didn't have to leave last night and he understood what Tony was trying to do but that wasn't what he _wanted_ Tony to do. "Tony... please, I...I need you," Steve moaned against his lips. "I...I didn't _want_ you to leave last night." He could feel the blush on his face as he pulled back slowly. His hands had moved to Tony's hips, pulling him closer and forcing Tony to grind harder against him. Panting, Steve pressed his face against Tony's throat and bit him gently, sucking the bite making sure to mark him.

"Fuck Steve...wait please. I-I swear...I'll make it up to you gorgeous...just, just wait..." Tony's brain was slowly shutting down. Steve was forcing him to hold still and in return Tony only ground against him harder. "Just...let's get the jet in the air first. We can do what ever you want once that's done." Tony was trying to stop his hips from moving but wasn't having much success until Steve bit his neck. _"Steve..." _Tony melted against Steve with a groan and that was all it took for him to give in. _Seriously, I'm just that easy when it comes to Steve?_ Tony couldn't help the thought as Steve sucked the bite mark. _Obviously I am._ "Geezus Steve," Tony groaned, "Y-You're...You're _sure_ you're a virgin? I mean, fuck...n-no, Steve, w-wait...don't...don't do t-that..." Tony was fighting Steve, trying to stop him from getting his jeans open. Leaving Steve last night had been difficult to say the least and trying to resist him now wasn't proving to be any easier. As much as he wanted to just let Steve have his way with him he still wanted to have a bed around in a stationary place. Sure the jet had a private room but he figured if they were going to Steve's favorite place of choice then...His thoughts fractured as he felt Steve's hand sliding inside his jeans, searching. Groaning, Tony couldn't stop his hips from jerking up, wanting to feel the big, warm hand wrapped around him. "Steve...please just...just wait a minute...no d-don't do that...s-shit Steve, ohgod please..." Tony couldn't hold himself up anymore, he'd been trying to do the right thing and wait but it seemed Steve had other plans. He wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders and pressed up, "Let's go to the back, I-I don't want us to be uncomfortable. Not when there is a huge king size bed available and I'm sure you'd look great on it. Naked I mean, geezus do you blush all over Steve?" Tony was rambling and trembling as Steve's hand wrapped around him and stroked slowly, causing him to pull Steve closer.

"Tony...stop talking," whispered Steve, he kissed the short brunette hard as he stroked him. He loved the strangled sound he got in response. "I don't really want to move either." He laid back on the the seat behind him, making sure Tony moved with him as he continued to stroke him slowly. This wasn't necessarily about both of them getting off, despite Steve being hard as well he wanted this for Tony, especially for what he did last night. Even though he had clearly wanted Steve he hadn't followed through on his actions. It really wasn't all about sex for Steve, he just wanted to hear Tony, hear the gasps and moans that fell from his lips in a symphony of sounds that seemed to have been pieced together just for Steve's listening pleasure. He loved the way Tony sounded as he fell apart, the rising crescendo of his voice as he gasped Steve's name. They hadn't been doing this long but Steve was pretty sure that there wasn't a sound he'd rather hear more than that.

He loved the play of emotions on his face too, Tony always hid behind a mask of arrogance and cockiness, something that annoyed the hell out of Steve. The way Tony would cut someone with his words as if it were nothing, not seeming to realize that words hurt or so Steve had thought, until he had seen it for himself. They had gotten into an argument where Steve had compared Tony to Howard and he had seen how Tony had paled, the haunted look in his eyes, the pain he hid there. Tony hadn't responded which had shocked the entire room, he had simply turned and walked away, shoulders slumped as if he carried a heavy burden. Steve hadn't realized just how bad he had hurt Tony until Bruce and Nat had explained the situation. He had not been told the history between Tony and his father before then and once he knew he'd gone looking for him immediately and apologized, he felt bad for having brought Howard up. Tony had simply waved it away but Steve saw the play of emotions on the tan face. After that night Tony seemed to open up more and over the next few months they would spend time talking about his dad and life as the son of _"The Great Howard Stark." _Tony would say with sarcasm and pain, he hated being compared to his father, felt that Howard was a cold hearted bastard who only cared for money, weapons, power, and finding Steve. His father didn't seem to care about much else, not even his only son who needed him more than anything after his mothers death and had been let down more than once. He had listened to the stories Tony had told, of a different man than the one Steve had known and worked with. He heard the pain Tony had tried but failed to hide as he told stories of an older Howard who spent more time drinking and working than he did anything else. Eventually he realized that his feelings for Tony had changed, he tried to hide them as best he could but he desperately wanted to know more about the other man and was grateful he was getting the opportunity to do so.

If he was honest with himself, while he had the billionaire writhing against him begging Steve to go faster in breathless pants, Steve had started to feel for Tony months ago but had just been to stubborn to admit it and now...now that he _could_ admit it he would as often as possible. Leaning up he kissed Tony softly, slowly letting his tongue slide against his bottom lip and smiled when Tony moaned and opened for him. He felt Tony trembling against him, his hips jerking, and slid his other hand up and down his back gently. "I-I want you to come Tony, I-I want to hear you...please." Steve sighed against his lips. He groaned when Tony jerked against him and moaned as Steve tightened his hand around him. Tony's hips were moving quicker and his breathes were coming out in soft pants.

"Fuck Steve...ohgod please...o-ok just...just don't stop please," Tony panted. He was beyond caring about anything but the need for relief, the relief he knew that only Steve could give him. His hips jerked against Steve as the golden hand tightened around him and stroked faster. Eyes drifting closed, Tony shivered as he thrust his hips in time with Steve's stroking, moaning when Steve kissed him. "S-Steve...please..." Tony wasn't going to last and he knew it, not after leaving Steve last night, his dreams, and now Steve's slow torture. Now Steve wanted to hear him come, how the hell was he supposed to refuse that type of request? Tony arched against Steve as he moved his hips faster, "D-Don't s-s-stop Steve...ohgod p-please. J-just like that, fuck I-I can't..." Tony felt his body tightening against the man beneath him and couldn't help grinding down harder. He felt a rush of pleasure at the groan he received in return and repeated the motion, jerking against Steve as he squeezed him tighter.

Steve was stroking Tony in steady strokes, slowly increasing speed and tightening around him. He could feel him pulsing into his hand and pulling Tony closer he kissed him once more. "Come for me Tony, _now,_" Steve whispered the words again against Tony's swollen lips. He knew when the words had hit the right cord in the brunette when his body jerked and he stopped breathing. Steve watched Tony's expression as he broke apart, he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. The pupils of his eyes were blown wide with passion, his mouth was parted as he arched against Steve, gasping and groaning as he shivered against the hard body beneath him, Steve continued to stroke Tony until he had sighed weakly and went limp against him. "You're so perfect." He whispered against Tony's lips before kissing him gently, slowly. Reaching for the box of tissue next to him he cleaned Tony up, slid his hand out of Tony's jeans then cleaned his hands, and smiled shyly up at him.

Tony melted against Steve as he felt the words whispered against his lips. _"Fuck Steve," _He was trying to get air back into his laboring lungs. He had tried to do the right thing and Steve had blown that all to hell. Trembling, Tony looked down at Steve and smiled crookedly at the flushed face, noticing the baby blue eyes blown wide by lust and the kiss swollen lips that parted every time he exhaled. Tony leaned forward and pressed light kisses all over his face while sliding his hands up and down Steve's sides gently. "Are...are you ok gorgeous? You seem to be having some trouble breathing." Tony was still shivering against Steve but not as much as before, the tiny tremors running through him were slowly dissipating and he became aware of the fact that Steve was still hard and waiting. "You...you didn't get to," Tony watched as the flush on Steve's face grew darker and the blond head gave a negative shake.

"It's ok Tony, really I...I just wanted to...I mean after last night you didn't get to, I just wanted to be sure you did..." Steve drifted off as the look on Tony's face changed from one of confusion to wonder. Steve wasn't sure what Tony was thinking, no one could ever really be sure of what went on in the genius' mind until he'd actually voiced it but Steve was pretty sure that wonder and confusion were part of the equation. "Seriously Tony, I just. I mean I didn't want you to...to," Steve fumbled over the words. How did he explain that he didn't want Tony going to anyone else for anything, whether it be sexual or not he wanted to be the one to give Tony everything he wanted or needed.

Tony grinned at Steve and gave him a kiss, "It's ok Steve. If you want to wait that's fine like I said before I'm not trying to rush you or force you to do anything you're not ready to do. We don't have to do anything but sit here and talk if that's what you want to do." Tony pushed himself up straddling Steve's waist. "You want to tell me a little about where we're going? You said it's a special place for you." He smiled down into the golden face beneath him, watching as Steve's eyes lit up with pleasure.

Steve smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "It's a trail in New Mexico. I kind of found it by accident really, I was looking for a place to stay for a while and this gas station owner suggested the area." Flushing he remembered what he had been thinking about when he'd seen the sun rise the next morning. He'd left New York after the failed attack by Loki and his Chitauri army and headed Southwest. It wasn't until he had called Natasha to check in that he had heard about Tony and the attack in Malibu, she had told him that both Pepper and Tony were alive and safe as was the president and Rhodey. Jealousy had flared through Steve at the mention of Tony and Pepper being together but he tried his best to hide it and asked if he was needed. When she had told him no, Steve sighed and had told her to keep him informed about anything else and that he would keep his phone on from now on. He'd tried calling Tony but didn't get through until a few days later. Once he returned back to the East coast he'd ended up staying in D.C. Then Bucky had shown up, Fury had been _assassinated _and _resurrected, _and was now off the grid. He had only been able to text Tony, usually Steve would initiate contact but Tony kept the flow going through out the day. It wasn't until he had made it back to New York that he had been able to see for himself that Tony was ok. Now, sitting on Tony's private jet with the billionaire straddling his lap, Steve couldn't help smiling. Sliding his hands up and down Tony's thigh's he looked him in the eyes and said softly, "I just... this place was just ideal to me and despite the snow, which wasn't to bad, I loved the scenery and went swimming and fishing a couple of times too. It's a lot of fun though if we do any outdoor activities and the cabins are large enough that we...we can have two rooms. I mean if you want your own room...I wasn't sure if you would or not but they do have king size beds..." Steve trailed off and looked at the hands pressed against his chest. He loved Tony's hands, the way the tan fingers would move over his holoscreens or when he was upgrading one of his suits. Steve had fantasized about what they would feel like on his skin and would have to force himself to stop staring at them. Tony had caught him a couple of times and would have this look of confusion that would cause a blush to heat Steve's face and he'd look away with a shy smile and head nod. He couldn't understand his fascination with Tony until he'd done some reading on the web (thanks to the help of JARVIS) and discovered that he could be attracted to Tony and no one would be upset about it. His feelings had still bothered him and he wasn't sure he was entirely comfortable with everything now but he was willing to try and adapt to this change just as he had to everything else. "I mean I didn't know if you would want to stay or not but I thought we could have a picnic and relax as well." Steve knew he was blushing, he couldn't help it. Tony had said whatever he wanted to do for their first date and this is what he had chosen. He glanced up from Tony's hands and looked into his face. "That's ok right? I didn't cross the line in getting a cabin, did I?" Steve was suddenly nervous, they hadn't talked about staying the night anywhere or if they would stay together.

Tony smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss against Steve's lips. "No, it's fine really. I just didn't think you would want to leave New York for your first date. This..this is fine with me we'll just need to make sure we grab some clothes and other items we need." Tony kissed Steve softly. He was surprised by Steve wanting to take the trip as well as spend the time together. _Alone...with Steve, just the two of us? _Tony wasn't to sure how to react, Steve wasn't like his usual date, he was _Captain America_ for fuckssake but more importantly he was _Steven Grant Rogers._ He wasn't just anyone and Tony knew he couldn't treat him like that. He wasn't sure what they would do but it sounded like the outdoor activities were more to Steve's enjoyment so he would do his best to keep up. "We can do whatever you like handsome. If you want to go swimming then we'll go swimming." _I really don't care just as long as I get to be with you._ Tony smiled at the blush on Steve's face. He loved to watch the tall blond blush, it always made him feel a rush of pleasure to see that happen. It especially made him proud to see Steve blush after he got a dirty joke Tony or Clint had told. Groaning softly, "I swear, I can't help but wonder if you blush all over, every time I see you do that I have dreams of stripping you naked, just to see if you do." Shaking his head Tony smiled, "We can do some skiing too if you want, I mean I know how...just, well it's been a while but I'm sure we can still have some fun." He pressed gentle kisses all over Steve's face and was delighted to hear the deep chuckle that rumbled through the broad chest. "If you want to stay the weekend that's fine too or the week doesn't matter. I'll just have to have Pepper clear somethings off my calendar then I'm all yours." Tony looked down into Steve's face and realized he was avoiding the talk about sleeping arrangements. He wasn't sure what they should do, he wanted to stay with Steve in the same room but wasn't sure how Steve felt about it. "We can try the separate rooms if..if you want. I'm not trying to rush anything or trying to force you to do anything and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything either." He couldn't tell by the look on Steve's face if he was relieved or upset, he was pale and his eyes seemed to have lost some of their earlier brightness. "What is it Steve, what did I say wrong?"

Steve felt the pain lance through him at Tony's words. _He doesn't want to share a room with me? _Glancing down at the seat then back up at Tony he wasn't sure what to say so he went with what he thought was safest, "We...we can sleep in separate rooms if that will make things easier. It may be better and...and it's more privacy if we need it. That way we aren't in each others way?" He didn't really want to sleep in different rooms not now that he realized he wanted to have Tony as close to him as possible.

_"Sir, Captain Rogers,we will arrive at our destination in approximately 25 minutes. Is there anything you require before we land?" _JARVIS asked, his soft voice breaking the tension that had settled between them.

Tony looked at Steve, uncertainty in his voice as he asked him, "Do you want to stop and get some things or should we just go to the park?" He wasn't sure if there were any stores close to where they were staying. He knew something was up when he watched Steve flush a bright red and look away from him. "What is it Steve, seriously what's wrong?" After the conversation about sleeping arrangements and Steve's response, Tony felt off as if he was on unsteady ground. Steve looked as if he had just lost something very important to him. "We don't have to stop anywhere if you don't want to. I mean if you're ready to head out to the cabin we can, I'm game for what ever you want to do. This date is for you so it's what ever you want and I'll do my best to make sure you have it." Tony flushed, he knew how his words sounded but it wasn't how he intended them. He slid off of Steve's lap and slowly walked backwards to the seat opposite the one Steve still lounged on. "I mean I want you to enjoy your first date so if there is anything I can do to make sure that happens then let me know, anything you want or need, I just really want you to enjoy yourself Steve." Tony couldn't help the way his voice dropped an octave, turning husky as he said Steve's name. He didn't want this to turn bad before it even got started. _What happened? What did I say or do for that look to appear on Steve's face? _Tony was desperately trying to figure out if he had done or said something wrong. Maybe Steve was having second thoughts now that they were almost at their destination. Sitting on his hands Tony looked at Steve and noticed that he was sitting up looking down at his boots. "Do...do you want to go back Steve? We," taking a deep breath he continued softly, "We can turn around and go back, if you...you know if you want to go back."

Steve's head snapped up and he blinked rapidly. "What? No, why would you think...Tony I don't want to go back to New York. We have plans and you said you knew how to ski and we could go swimming. I also get you for a week if you're free that long." Steve smiled at Tony, "Why would you think I would want to go back? Tony, are...are you having second thoughts?" Panic was starting to creep back in and Steve was doing his best to push it back. He watched as Tony looked from him to the window then back to him again.

"I want to do this Steve. This dating thing, I suck at it you know but with you...you make me feel like I can do _anything. _I don't understand it completely but I want to at least try. No second thoughts or wanting to change my mind." Tony's eyes slid over Steve from head to toe, "Besides, I never go back on my word and especially one that I gave to Captain America. I told you we will do what you wanted for our first date and I mean that because honestly I really, really wanna do this. With you...I mean I want to see this special place of yours, it must be something if you enjoyed it despite the snow." Tony smiled. "It will also give me a reason to get you out of your clothes when we go swimming and seeing you naked is something I've dreamt about for a while." He gave Steve a wink and smiled at him wickedly. His grin became wider as he watched Steve squirm in his seat, blushing, he looked everywhere but at Tony. When he started to bite his bottom lip Tony forced himself to remain seated, hands underneath him and groaned silently. _He doesn't even realize what the fuck he's doing to me, _Tony watched as Steve raised his eyes from the floor to Tony's face and sighed softly. "What is it Steve?"

Biting his bottom lip, Steve was trying to think of the best way to tell Tony that he had Pepper pack him a bag for the weekend. He hadn't been sure Tony would agree but both Pepper and Rhodey had said Tony would love the idea. Sam and Bruce thought it was a good idea as well, especially with everything that had been going on and both had reassured him that if anything happened and they were needed they would let him know. Feeling the heat flooding his face and sliding down his neck Steve looked into laughing sable eyes, Tony's grin held a hint of devilish mischievousness and Steve sighed softly. "I, well first promise me you won't be mad at anyone." He waited until Tony shook his head, the smiling face slowly changing into one filled with worry. "I was kind of hoping we could spend the weekend. If..if you were free and I asked Ms. Potts, I mean Pepper, if she would ummm...If she would pack a bag for you for the weekend and I had Happy load them in the car last night so you wouldn't see them." Steve said everything in a rush, his eyes never leaving Tony's and was relieved to see the light return back to them, his smile wider than before.

"You had Pepper pack a bag for me, for the weekend?" Tony was surprised and pleased, beyond pleased if he was honest. Who would have thought Captain America would do something so romantically sneaky. Tony grinned at Steve and said in a soft tone, "Sooo, is there a reason you want me all to yourself this weekend _Cap?_" Tony couldn't help popping the p at the end and watched as Steve groaned at the sound. _Huh? Now what the hell is that about? _Tony wondered what it was about the sound Steve liked. He watched Steve as the baby blue eyes dilated and when he slowly slid his tongue out to slide across his lips those same baby blues followed the motion intently. Smiling wider Tony chewed on his bottom lip and was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from the big blond soldier. "You can have me all weekend or all week Steve it's up to you. Just say the word and you can have what ever it is you want."

_I want you writhing beneath me as I move in and out of you. I want to hear you say my name as you come, gasping and moaning in my ear just like you do in my dreams. I want to do everything I've ever dreamed of doing with you and more. _The thoughts were primal, almost savage in their intensity and all Steve could do was look at Tony through passion hazed eyes. He wasn't sure how much longer they had until they landed but he hoped it was soon. He needed a distraction from Tony and the thoughts he had running through his head. Maybe a cold swim would help clear his head, when he glanced over at Tony he decided that it may not help though. "You're not upset with me are you?"

A startled laugh left Tony and he smiled at Steve, "Of course not, just makes me wonder why you want me all to yourself for so long." Tony winked, then turned to the intercom where Happy was informing them that they were about to land. "Thanks Happy, you're driving us to our destination right? Bags and everything?"

"Sure boss, that's what I was asked to do as well as make sure you both enjoyed yourselves and relaxed." Happy responded.

"Ok good and I hope you'll have someone waiting for you as well?" Tony never took his eyes off of Steve, he just really enjoyed looking at him. Who wouldn't when they got to look at the well toned muscled body of Captain America? Switching the intercom off he returned his hand beneath up, he knew if he didn't he'd be reaching for Steve again. "So, Steve baby, we're almost at our destination, feel like turning around yet?"

Steve leaned forward in his seat, holding Tony's face in his hands he looked Tony directly in the eyes, "There is no way in hell we're turning back now."


	16. Chapter 16

"You were so sure I would want to go back to New York and I proved you wrong, that entire night I showed you where I wanted to be." Steve sighed at the memories. Their weekend had been the best one out of many, both had wanted the full week but Tony hadn't been able to get out of some of his appointments, no matter how much he had begged and pleaded with Pepper.

_"__Pep come on, I mean this is _Steve _not just some random person...Who cares about...No no that's not what I'm saying...Damnit Pepper its _STEVE!_There has to be...what about SI? I really don't give a fuck what they...and if they do?! It's not like I'm really hurting for money now am I? You know I do but...Pepper please! It's just a week and it's not like you won't...damnit why do you keep asking that?! This _was _Steve's idea...I swear I didn't...look fine just, just let me have the weekend ok? Please everything can wait until then right? All I'm asking for is just a few days..."_

"It meant a lot to me that you trusted me enough to go with me Tony. Especially there, it was...still is one of the best dates I've had with you and we've had a lot." Steve chuckled softly, slightly breathless.

Tony grinned despite the pain in his lips and face, _"You know it's not over yet right babe? We have a lot more dates left as well as planning our next trip to Italy. Oh, and have Bruce help you move that crate to our room."_ Tony flushed as he remembered what was in it, _"Better yet have Thor help him I don't...you can't see what's in it yet. So have Thor help Bruce bring it up here to the room."_

Steve glanced over at the screen, his mind still playing images of their first weekend together. He was floating on a cloud at the moment so his mind was slow catching up. "Crate? What crate? Oh, oh you mean the one in the living room? What's in it Tony, it looks heavy and big." Steve was a fan of surprises, especially if they were coming from Tony. He never ceased to amaze him at how well Tony pulled them off. Refocusing on the screen Steve noticed Tony was blushing, rolling over on his side he reached for the laptop and adjusted the screen so he could see better. "Is it something I'm going to enjoy or regret? It's not alive is it Tony?" He watched as Tony blinked then looked away. "Ohgod please tell me there isn't someone in the crate and they may be dead now because we didn't know?" Steve shot up off the bed and headed towards the door.

_"Steve? Steve wait! Babe you're not dressed! STEVE!"_ Tony shouted, he knew his joking could sometimes be taken seriously by the blond but was regretting it now. He didn't want to tell him it was a replica of Steve's original bike with a few enhancements thanks to Tony and his desire to always see Steve happy and safe. _"Steve?!"_

Steve stopped short of the bedroom doorway at Tony's words and looked down. Blushing a light red he headed back to the bed and climbed back up on top of the covers. "Tony, what the hell is in the crate?" He wasn't angry just worried that there might be a person or animal that could be dying due to starvation or dehydration.

Tony couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped him, _"It's not alive if that's what you want to know, it's non organic and doesn't really require any maintenance. Just...just have Thor help Bruce move it for you and we can open it later."_ He wasn't sure how Steve would react, he loved surprises but he wasn't to keen on the more extravagant gifts Tony was known to give. "_You don't get to open it without me ok? I want to see your face, hopefully I did good with this one."_ He smiled at the blond, noticing how his eyelids were drooping. _"You need to get some rest babe, I'll be here when you wake up."_ He glanced over at the chain around his ankle and frowned, he wasn't sure how long he had with Steve but he was going to make it the best he could. Looking over at the screen he saw Steve watching him. _"What's wrong babe, not tired?"_

"Not really, I mean I need to go to sleep I just don' wanna." Steve blinked twice and tried to hide a yawn. "There's no guarantee you'll be here when I wake up so I want as much time as I can get with you." He smiled at Tony, he didn't care right now about anything else other than being able to talk to him, see him, hear his voice. He knew Tony was alive this way, not safe or ok but alive and that's what mattered most.

Tony looked at Steve and smiled, _GOD I love you!_ He had to tell him, Tony had to tell Steve before anything else happened. That look in Steve's eyes and on his face was something Tony had been scared to acknowledge for a long time, had even refused to listen when Steve tried to tell him. He knew how Steve felt about him and he about Steve, they had just never said the words out loud. _"Steve, there's...there's something I...I have to tell you."_ He held his hand up when Steve tried to interrupt, _"No wait, listen to me, this is something I should have said a long time ago and...and you've been trying to...for a while now and I keep stopping you."_ He hadn't realized just how scared he was until now, afraid of never seeing Steve again. Frowning as he looked at the keyboard then back at the screen he noticed Steve studying him intently. Smiling sadly, _"I should have told you this when you gave me my ring. I mean I wanted to, have wanted to everyday since then but it was always easier to tell myself there was a better time but there never seemed to be one."_ Giving a huff of irritation Tony looked down at his ring and smiled, _"I love you Steve and...and if I...I don't get to tell you again at least I was able to tell you now. I know it's not the best time but I just...you needed to know how I felt if...if anything bad happens. I didn't want you wondering...I wanted you to know the truth before...before..."_ Tony drifted off, he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. He knew this wouldn't end well, this time he wasn't going to be able to build a suit and blast his way out. He knew it would end with someone losing their life despite what his captors said. He watched as Steve's face went red then solid white, his emotions ran the gamut from joy and happiness, to fear and pain. The baby blue eyes Tony loved so much were bright with tears and Steve's cheeks were turning a bright red.

"D-Don't say things l-like that Tony. I mean I love you too!" Steve gasped. "You have to...to stay positive Tony, please. You can't give up on us yet." Steve whispered as he looked into those sable eyes, eyes he loved waking up to in the morning, eyes that haunted his dreams at night. The tears there where plain to see and Steve knew...he knew that Tony was going to do what ever he had to in order to make sure Division X didn't get what they wanted. Meaning he would sacrifice himself to keep them away from Steve. "We can find a way to get you home Tony, just have faith, please." Steve's tears slipped from his eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he tried not to think of a future without Tony in it. He was absently twisting his ring around his finger, his anxiety causing him to shake as he stared at the screen. "We'll have Bruce and JARVIS work out something, all of us will even Bucky said he'd help..."

_"NO!"_ The word left Tony's mouth in a harsh exhalation, he didn't want Bucky anywhere near Steve or this situation. It was because of him he had lost his parents and now he would be losing the man he loved as well. _"No, Steve. I don't want him anywhere near this or you right now. I don't trust him and with what's going on I really have no reason to. He may be your best friend but he isn't mine and if he did murder my parents he and I will never be friends."_ Tony's anger at the entire situation was starting to boil over. He never could fully trust Bucky around Steve, he saw how the other man looked at the blonde soldier and it irritated the fuck out of him. He would catch Bucky looking at Steve with this sad, wistful gaze and it would take everything in him not to just go over and smash him in the face. He knew Bucky had not been aware of the relationship between Steve and himself but it still didn't change how Tony felt. When ever he brought it up to Steve he would smile and tell him he had nothing to worry about when it came to Bucky. Realistically, Tony knew that what Steve said was true because Steve would never lie, cheat or steal from anyone he called friend or lover. That didn't mean that Bucky had the same morals or ideals. _"I...I know you trusted him with your life before you were frozen but he also tried to kill you a few years ago Steve, I can't,"_ shaking his head, brunette curls swinging with the action. _"You can't expect me to just let that go. After reading his file he is a danger to all of us as well as to himself and I honestly am not willing to put my faith or trust in a man that I'm currently being tortured behind."_ The rage in Tony's voice and eyes showed just how serious he was, how strongly he felt. _"I trust you all with my life but not Bucky, I've seen how he looks at you Steve, with this sad wistful look of what if so excuse me if I'm not one of his biggest fans."_

Steve shifted on the bed, pulling a blanket up to cover himself, "Tony he's the only one here with knowledge about Division X. I can't just sit here and keep doing nothing! You refuse to hear any idea of me being traded for you, even if we can find a way to get everyone involved out safely. You think it's easy for me to sit here and _know _you're being tortured? What do you expect me to do...us to do? Bucky is our best chance to form a plan against them and bringing you home. If I have to use him for that then so be it, if it means I can come get you and bring you home safely then I will. I can't just leave you there to make the sacrifice play this time because there is no Hulk or Thor to catch you if you fall. I almost failed you once, I won't do it again." Steve glanced down as he noticed Tony staring at his hands, he had moved his ring from his second finger to his ring finger. "I love you Tony and I can't imagine going through life without you. I've had to do it once when I woke up in a different time and place with everyone and everything I knew and loved gone. My mom, Bucky, Howard, Peggy, and even the Commando's. It was hard to get over losing so much but then you've given me so much more and honestly I...I don't think..." Steve drifted off, his tears giving his voice a rough tone as he tried to get Tony to understand. "I...I won't be able to..to handle it a second time Tony, not without you so...so even if Bucky _is_ around I can't do any of this without you." The soft voice betrayed the tears that Steve was doing his best to hold back. He looked up at the screen and saw the sable eyes were still wet but had softened slightly.

_"I love you too Steve but that doesn't mean that I have to trust Bucky just because you do. He may have murdered not only my parents but a few of the Commando's as well. He may or may not remember any of that and I understand what the effects a mind wipe can have on a person but again I don't have to like or trust him. For all we know he could be working with these guys."_ Tony watched as Steve's fingers continued to play with his ring. He didn't understand, until now, the importance of the rings when Steve had first shown them to him. He'd told Tony they were a promise to each other, never breaking in their devotion to each other. _"Why are you so determined to have him help? You could just as easily ask him for the information and then let Bruce and JARVIS figure it out from there. You're determined to defend his actions every chance you get, why?"_ Tony's eyes narrowed on Steve. _"Is that why you didn't tell me you knew about Bucky and what he did, you didn't tell me because you feel loyal to him and not me?"_ Tony felt ice sliding through his veins at the thought that Steve may actually care more for Bucky than him. That despite all of the reassurances Steve had been giving Tony, he may have just been trying to save his friend and spare Tony's feelings. Shaking his head Tony tried to dispel the thoughts running through his head, he knew that Steve loved him, had just heard him say the words but he couldn't think rationally. Two weeks he had been tortured, unable to eat, sleep, or talk to Steve. Two weeks for Bucky to try and make a move on Steve and convince him to forget about him. Tony couldn't help thinking, _Does Steve feel more for Bucky, is that why he defends him so much? _He knew he shouldn't ask but the little demon whispering in his ear wouldn't let him ignore it. He always knew he didn't deserve Steve, had known from the beginning when Steve had made his interest clear that there was a chance he could lose him to someone more worthy of the tall, blond haired , blue eyed super soldier. Looking into those eyes now he could see the pain and confusion there, the truth swam in his baby blue depths.

Steve didn't understand why Tony would ask him that, not now with everything going on, not after having just confessed their love for each other. "No, there isn't...why...why would you ask that Tony? Of all times for you to ask me that? You know how I feel about you, Bucky is a good person and all but he doesn't make me feel like you do. I mean yeah I love him like a brother but nothing more. I'm not defending him either, if he knows of a way to get to this Division X without you getting hurt any further then I'm all ears. I understand you don't like him and that I should have told you sooner about what I knew but," Steve paused as he tried to figure out the best way to explain to Tony how he felt back then, when Bucky had just popped up out of nowhere, how he and Natasha,along with Sam, almost lost their lives fighting Bucky alone in D.C. "You think it's easy for me to have to do this, to..to sit here and _wait_ until I...I hear from you again or...or I'm sent a package? To know that if I had been honest sooner you probably wouldn't have been kidnapped?! You think I want to be here and you there?" Steve's eyes were bloodshot and watery, he knew his face was probably an unbecoming red and splotchy but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was getting Tony to understand that Bucky may be helpful in bringing him home and that was all Steve cared about. "I should have told you what I found out as soon as we started getting serious and 'm sorry I didn't Tony, I swear I am...but he is my best friend, the only family I had before...I," shaking his head Steve sighed, "When my dad was alive he was an abusive alcoholic, who beat his wife and son because of his failures. Bucky would patch me back up if he ever saw the bruises, skip school with me and just hang out when I couldn't make it. Later on he left us and we never saw him again. Then ma died and all I had was a broken heart, a cold home, and a mountain of medical bills. She had worked herself to exhaustion to pay off my medical debts and it killed her. I had no one left but Bucky and being that I was still underage, I was sent to an orphanage. Not the best of places for someone who had been as small and frail as I was but Bucky never let any harm come to me if he could help it." Taking a deep breath, Steve looked into the sable eyes of his boyfriend, "He has always been there when I need him the most Tony and...and right now I need him to help me bring you home. I...I need him to convince me that he knows enough about these people that I can find a way to get you home. That's all I care about, is you coming home safely and in one piece." Steve tried to stop the tears from falling, he knew that rationally Tony had every right to be upset with him. He should have told Tony what he had found out as soon as he had seen him in New York but he was selfish enough to not want to lose the friendship they had been working on before he had left town. "I understand why you're upset Tony and I'm sorry, I know I messed up but let me fix it, please. If this is the only way to get you back then let me do this." Steve knew Tony would refuse, he always did when it came to something this serious or he was just being stubborn. Looking at him now Steve knew Tony was going to remain angry and stubborn until he was ready to calm down and talk about things, problem was neither knew how long that would be or if they would even be able to talk again anytime soon.

Tony looked at the screen with bleak eyes, he knew Steve had had it rough growing up and he knew that it had just been him and Bucky against the world. Howard had told plenty of stories to fill Tony's dreams of the blond soldier growing up and when SI had found him frozen in the ice Tony had counted it a personal achievement. He had done something that good old Howard hadn't been able to do and that was find Captain America. _"I understand all that Steve, I really do but he tried to kill you, Nat, and Sam. He may have murdered my parents and I...I can't just let that go easily."_ He looked away from the screen then back at his ring, he slid it off his finger slowly taking a deep breath.

"Tony, what..." Steve watched as Tony removed his ring then looked back up at the screen. "Tony, don't, you don't have too..."

Tony looked Steve in the eyes, he knew Steve was expecting him to take the ring off and keep it off, that wasn't his intention though. _"I'm going to need some time Steve,"_ he slid the ring on his ring finger while watching Steve. _"I...I can understand why you didn't say anything. Doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt and that I will forgive your best friend. This...this is going to take some time getting used to, as well as time to adjust to the fact that in this world of distrustful people, the one person I was supposed to be able to depend on..."_ Tony closed his eyes and sighed, he left the sentence unfinished and rubbed his temples slowly. _"Look, Steve just...just get some rest, you need to get some sleep. We both need some rest and we can talk about this later."_ Tony felt like he was being drug down a hole and slowly suffocated by the dirt piling on top of him. He was still pissed at Steve for not telling him about Bucky and his parents but right now all he wanted to do was lay down and get some much needed rest. Two weeks of being tortured and starved would definitely do that to a person.

Steve watched as Tony slid the ring onto his ring finger and sighed softly. He knew Tony wouldn't just take it off without a good reason but it still didn't stop the curl of nerves that popped up when the brunette removed it. He listened as Tony suggested they both get some rest but his focus was on the fact that Tony had slid his ring on his ring finger, showing that he wasn't so much angry as he was feeling hurt and betrayed. "Ok, we...we can talk later after we get some sleep." Steve knew he had broken Tony's trust but he could fix it, just as long as Tony would let him. _Tomorrow...tomorrow I'll talk to Bruce or Nat and see if they will go with me to talk to Bucky. He has to know something about these people so we can bring Tony home._ It never occurred to Steve that this was one time he may not be able to save Tony in time.


	17. Chapter 17

The dream _started_ with it's usual happiness...

_On the blanket next to him Tony was laying on his stomach sleeping soundly, his head buried in one of the many pillows that usually covered their bed. He was breathing in and out slowly, dark lashes forming shadowed crescents across his cheeks, his face was smooth, the lines of age and worry gone for the moment. Steve was laying on his side watching Tony silently. Baby blue eyes traveled from the rich mahogany curls on top of Tony's head to his face, memorizing the tan features, despite him not being able to see the sable eyes that took his breath away. He ran his fingers through the riotous curls, messing them up even more. Sliding a finger gently down the side of his face, he traced the curve of his cheeks and lips, tracing the shape of Tony's beard. Leaning forward, Steve pressed a gentle kiss against the plush, pink lips until they parted on a sigh. He slid his hand down Tony's back with a light caress and frowned. Guilt filled him at the bruises marking the tan flesh, blue and purple hand prints from where Steve had gripped to hard. Flushing he remembered why and let his fingers follow the curve of Tony's lower back as he traced it lightly, leaning over he kissed the bruises he could reach and pulled back when he heard a sleepy murmur from Tony. _

_Looking up at the sleeping brunette, he slid a hand over the soft mounds of Tony's ass and squeezed gently. He wanted Tony, had thought he had satisfied his need for the other man earlier but could tell that was not the case. He was hard and aching for him and wanted desperately to wake him up, to kiss him, hear the moans that left those lips as he thrust in and out of him. He wanted Tony writhing beneath him, begging and demanding for release, then both of them coming until neither could move for the rest of the night. With a voice made rough by desire and need, Steve whispered near Tony's ear, "Tony, wake up." A kiss on the lips, a questing hand sliding down the tan back. "Babe, wake up, please." Steve knew it usually took a lot to wake the genius up and tried to decide on the best way to accomplish that goal. "You leave me no choice now." Steve rolled up onto his hands and knees, moving over the sleeping man and proceeded to worship the tan body beneath him. He knew when he had achieved his goal when Tony started squirming under him. Grinning, Steve slid down and pressed a kiss against the base of Tony's spine, he was pleased to hear the soft catch of breath coming from his boyfriend. He heard Tony moan his name, rough with sleep then he groaned when Steve pressed a kiss lower and bit him gently. Biting harder, Steve licked the mark then moved back up Tony's body. "Finally woke sleepy head?" He smiled as he moved back up the blanket and Tony turned towards him._

_"__How could I sleep while my boyfriend is trying to take advantage of me?" He mumbled against Steve's chest. Smiling, Tony placed a kiss above Steve's heart and felt it speed up. He heard and felt the breath in the chest beneath him freeze at the action. Flushing at his actions, Tony looked up at Steve and was relieved to see the baby blue eyes smiling back at him that million dollar smile lighting up their personal sphere._

_Steve pulled Tony closer as he leaned over for a kiss. "I'd always want you to be awake if I'm trying to take advantage of you Tony." Steve whispered against his lips. As much as he wanted Tony, cuddling with him was even better, more intimate._

_Wrapping an arm around the trim waist, Tony pressed closer and grinned, "I would always want you to wake me up for that too Cap." Yawning Tony leaned up for another kiss and hummed softly, "Still sleepy tho but we can still totally do this, I mean I know you're up for it." He pressed his hips against Steve's and couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out at Steve's huff of breath._

The dream may have _started_ with it's usual happiness but it didn't _end_ with it's usual happiness...

_They had drifted back to sleep after deciding that cuddling would be better than anything else right then. Steve shifted on the blanket as he stretched, slowly blinking his eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light. When they had finally adjusted he turned his head to the side looking for Tony. The brunette wasn't there, sitting up, Steve looked around him and still didn't see him. "Tony?" Steve called out, he looked around and noticed that instead of the fireplace they had been in front of, he was outside in the woods fully clothed. Standing, he looked around again hoping there was something that would help him find Tony._

_"__Steve..." Drifted on the breeze around him. Something was wrong, this wasn't what usually happened. "Tony?!" Steve called louder, he walked towards the woods after finding a flashlight in a red backpack that had been sitting on the ground next to him. "Tony!" He called again, louder this time._

_"__STEVE! STEVE HELP ME!" _

_The cry sliced through the air and Steve took off in the direction of the sound. "TONY! TONY, ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Steve ran until the echo had faded and looked around him. "TONY!" Steve looked around wildly, his name was being called from different directions._

_"__STEVE! STEVE HELP ME! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU STEVE! DON'T LEAVE ME! STEVE!"_

_Unsure about where he was going Steve headed back the way he came, praying desperately to see Tony along the way. When he finally made it to the clearing he froze, this wasn't the same scene he had just left. In front of him was the villa where he and Tony had spent their first anniversary and it was on fire. Steve took off at the sound of him name, it was Tony's voice begging him to help him, save him. "TONY!" Steve shouted, he couldn't seem to reach the villa. He felt like he was running through sludge and the harder he tried to get to the burning building the more he was sucked down by the ground. _

_"__STEVE, PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME!" _

_Steve struggled to get closer, he could hear the sounds of the wooden framework creaking and cracking as the fire ate at it, burning the villa from the ground up, the smell of burning wood filling the air. Once Steve was close enough, he could see Tony, trapped on the upper floor in one of the rooms. The window stood open and he was leaning out waving frantically at Steve. "STEVE, HURRY PLEASE! HELP ME!" Steve tried to get there faster and the closer he got the further the house seemed to get. "TONY!" He cried out to the brunette. He couldn't get there fast enough and he watched as the fire spread to the second floor, consuming the house. "TONY! TONY!" Steve couldn't lose him, not now, not when they've been through so much together as teammates and as a couple. "TONY!" Steve tried to get to him before the fire but he didn't make. The upper floor burst into flames and before he could cry out a warning Tony had disappeared. "NO! NONONONONO!" Steve cried out, panic and fear running through him. He could feel the world tilt as his eyes searched frantically for Tony, his mind screamed in rage while his body struggled to get through the sludge. "TONY! TONY ANSWER ME, PLEASE!" Steve watched as the house collapsed in on itself and felt as if his heart was being ripped out of him. He watched as the top floor collapsed down into the first then burst into a huge ball of flame. Something in the house exploded and the force rocked the area. Steve fell to his knees, tears sliding down his face as he watched their villa burn to the ground. Their special place was gone as was Tony and all Steve could do was watch..._

The broken whimper that echoed through out the room didn't go unnoticed by the man on the other end of the computer. _"__Steve? Steve baby wake up." _Tony knew by the sound Steve made it was a nightmare and that if Steve didn't wake up soon it was going to get worse. _"__Come on babe, I need you to wake up please. Steve? Please, you have to wake up!" _He could see the blond writhing on the bed, hear the broken breathes that left his lips. _"__JARVIS, call Bruce or...or Natasha or Clint, just find somebody to come wake Steve up and hurry!" _Tony was frantic, he knew Steve would have nightmares, knew he would blame himself for what was happening to Tony...for not being able to keep him safe. His head snapped up as he heard Steve cry out his name.

_"__I have contacted all three Sir..."_

"TONY!"

The cry ripped through his body as if he had been shocked or hit with a whip. It was filled with pain, need, and desperation but underneath it, underneath the negative was the love Steve felt for Tony. Frantic, Tony called out to him again, _"__Steve baby wake up please! JARVIS who the hell did you call, they should be here by..."_

"Tony? Steve? What's going on, you..." It was Bruce, he broke off mid sentence when he heard the broken sob from Steve.

"PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE...DON'T GO..."

_"__Bruce! Thank GOD, come to the bedroom, you've got to wake Steve up, he's in the middle of a nightmare and I can't get him to wake up so do something, please!" _Tony tried to be as calm as possible until Steve cried out again.

"TONY, NO! PLEASE!"

_"__Bruce hurry please!" _Tony didn't know what would make Steve sound so wrecked, so broken, as if his entire world were falling apart.

Bruce walked to the bed calling Steve's name softly, "Steve? Hey, it...it's Bruce, I'm walking to the bed and I'd really like it if you wouldn't hit me. Steve, can you hear me?" Bruce wasn't sure how he was supposed to wake up the big blond man. Without looking back he asked Tony, "How am I supposed to do this Tony? If I do this and he realizes it's not you, he could make the other guy angry."

_"__Just...just try and get him to open his eyes first, you may have to shake him then move back, it depends on the nightmare how he reacts. I don't think it's one dealing with ice or he would be shaking as if he were cold. He's been calling out for me so it has to do with me but I don't have a clue what it could be or why it wou..."_ He broke off as the screen tilted due to Steve's twisting and jerking the sheets.

"Tony, please," Steve gasped brokenly, "Don't leave me...please..." Steve cried softly, as he writhed against the bed.

Bruce moved closer to the blond and shook him gently, "Hey Steve, it's me Bruce, wake up big guy." Bruce shook him again, firmer.

_"__Bruce! What the fuck, someone talk to me! Did you get him to wake up? Is...is Steve ok?!"_ Tony was trying to hold back his panic, he couldn't see anything and wasn't sure why or what was going on. Then the world moved on the screen and he saw Bruce, wide chocolate brown eyes looking back at him.

"He didn't wake up but I'm going to try once more, hold on ok?" Bruce gave Tony a small smile, set the laptop down so Tony could see the bed and went to try and wake Steve one more time. "Steve," Bruce called a little louder. This time Steve jerked and let out a soft whimper. Stepping closer to the bed, Bruce reached over to shake him again and saw that Steve was watching him. Baby blue eyes, bright with tears stared up at him. "Steve, are...are you ok?" Bruce asked gently, he noticed he was sweating and shaking.

_"__Bruce, is...is Steve awake? Is he ok, what's going on?" _Tony was frantic, he'd never heard Steve sound like that before, as if...as if Tony were dying and his heart were breaking.

"I-I'm ok. It...it was just a bad dream." Steve couldn't stop shaking, that nightmare had felt so real to him. He could still hear the sound of Tony's cries for help as well as the explosion, feel the heat from the fire. He remembered crying out for Tony as the villa burned down to the ground with him still in it. "S-s-sorry y-you were woke up B-Bruce." Teeth chattering, he sat up slowly looking around the room and noticed the laptop wasn't on the bed. "Tony?" Eyes wide Steve looked around for the laptop.

Bruce leaned over towards the table and picked up the computer, sitting it beside Steve.

_"__Steve!" _Tony cried, he could see he wasn't doing good, his eyes held a haunted look and he was pale and shaking. _"__Steve, baby are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"Tony..." Tears filled his eyes and he glanced at Bruce then back to the screen. He didn't know what to say so he just looked at Tony, refusing to look away or speak.

_"__Babe talk to me, please. You were having a nightmare and yelling my name, what were you dreaming about, do you feel like talking about it?" _He needed to get the haunted look off of Steve's face and out of his eyes. _"__Steve, please answer me..."_ Tony wasn't sure if he was going to answer him until he finally did speak.

"I-I'm ok, just a...a bad dream." Steve watched as Tony frowned, his face bruised and cut but his eyes...they held the same warmth, the life and love that Steve had always seen there. "Promise...promise me Tony, please..." His voice broke, Steve knew that what he was asking wasn't something Tony could guarantee but he couldn't stop himself from asking anyway. "Please, promise...promise me you won't leave me." He didn't try and stop the tears that fell from his eyes, "Please...Tony..."

"_Never, I'll never leave you Steve, remember our rings...nothing short of death right? So I'll never leave you as long as you have your ring and I have mine. Is...is that what your dream was about? You saw me," _He stopped as Steve paled and bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. _"__You saw me die?"_ He felt himself getting cold and shivered as he watched the tears fall from Steve's eyes, sliding slowly down his face, that beautiful, golden face Tony loved so very much. He watched as Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _"__Talk to me babe, what...what happened?"_

Before Steve could answer there was a knock at the door then the sound of Clint's voice. "Steve, Bruce? JARVIS said there was an emergency, I was out on the roof..."

"We're in the bedroom Clint." Bruce responded before he could finish his statement. He knew why Clint had been on the roof. That's where Bucky had disappeared after Steve had explained what was going on with Tony and what his kidnappers wanted. Despite Bruce's desire to keep Clint safe he couldn't help the jealousy he felt when ever Bucky was around his archer. _He's not mine..._Bruce sighed softly at the thought while the other guy claimed him as theirs. _He is MINE..._Bruce shook his head as he watched Clint walk through the doorway, cheeks flushed and his eyes were bright. His hair was wind blown and wild. _He looks so..._the thought trailed off as he saw Bucky standing in the living room. Glancing over at Steve he noticed that the big blond was still watching the computer screen, talking softly to Tony, describing his nightmare to him.

"...the villa was on fire and...and I couldn't reach you. The ground was sucking me down with each step I took. You were calling out to me to help and I couldn't get to you. I watched as the building burned from the ground up Tony, taking you with it." Steve was crying again, he knew sleeping back in their bedroom, in their bed without Tony would cause nightmares to surface but not like this. "The villa...exploded and...and..." Steve stopped and stared at the screen unblinking.

_"__You've been having nightmares for a while haven't you?" _Tony searched the pale face, noticed the red rimmed, baby blue eyes. He wondered how long Steve would be able to keep this up. The super solider was known to handle pressure like it was nothing during a battle but found it much harder when it was on a personal level. Steve had lost so much from the time he had crashed in the ocean seventy plus years ago until the time he was found and unfrozen. It had been an adjustment in the beginning and his nightmares had taken up most of his sleeping time and since Tony was a functioning insomniac, Steve had taken to spending his sleepless nights with him in his workshop talking or in the common room watching movies. _"__They started again after I was kidnapped didn't they?" _He blamed himself, if he hadn't of left that night then they wouldn't be where they are now. _"__If I can help it I'm not going to die by fire. I have a very good reason to live and it's not just because of JARVIS."_

"You two need us anymore?" Bruce cut in softly, he felt like an intruder listening to their conversation and he really wanted to talk to Clint alone.

Steve looked up at Bruce and Clint blinking, "Clint? Wh...when did you get here? I don't remember..." Steve frowned unsure as to why he didn't remember the blond man coming into the room. Shaking his head he offered a small smile to them both, "If you wanna stay you can, I...I wouldn't mind the extra company."

"If you're sure you two don't mind I'll stick around for a few." Clint offered, he glanced over at Bruce and hoped he would stay as well.

_"__Whether he wants it or not you're both staying, I don't want Steve alone tonight." _Tony was worried that Steve would have another nightmare and not be able to wake up from it this time.

Glancing back towards the living room, Bruce noticed Bucky was gone, "I can stay too if it's ok with you both. I need to check on somethings as well so I'll be back in bout 30 minutes?"

_"__Make sure you come back Bruce, can't leave Steve alone to long with Clint or he may have him trying to use his shield for target practice again." _Tony was trying to lighten the mood and if the smile Steve turned on him meant anything, he had done just that.

Chuckling, Bruce shook his head, "Clint promise not to destroy anything before I get back and I'll bring you something sweet."

Clint grinned at the promised bribe. "Well there is something I enjoy that's sweet all the time but if that's not what you're offering then hey, as long as it has chocolate and can be eaten with a spoon I'll try my best." His grin got bigger as he watched Bruce flush and smile back at him.

Steve sat up straighter at the mention of chocolate, "That sounds good, there is some chocolate chip mint ice cream in the freezer." Steve turned hopeful baby blue eye towards Bruce who chuckled and nodded.

"I'll bring it on my way back, just give me a few to get everything together. Do you feel up to a movie or just talking?"

"Let's do both," Clint jumped in. He was all for spending time with Bruce and knew he had seen Bucky behind him when he walked in. He needed to explain what Bucky was planning to do, how he felt that it was his fault Tony had been kidnapped and his best friend was hurting. "There's something I need to talk to you guys about anyway." He wasn't sure how the plan would work out but he felt he owed it to Steve and Tony to let them know what Bucky was planning.

Bruce nodded his head and started to leave the room but not before he gave Clint a searching look. He was trying to figure out if he had feelings for Bucky or if it was just friendship. Had his feelings for Bruce changed, did he still want him? He wasn't to sure anymore, not since their last encounter when Clint had pinned him against one of the walls in his lab. It had been a moment of weakness on his part when he let things get as far as they had. Clint had demanded the right to claim him despite Bruce's resistance and now, Bruce couldn't help but think that Tony had been right, he hadn't been able to avoid giving into Clint. Satisfied with what he saw in the other mans face though, he turned and left the room headed back to his floor.

"Tony?" Steve asked quietly, "Do you think we can go back to our villa after all of this is over and you're finally home? I...I mean I'll understand if you don't want to travel but I...I'd really like the time alone...with you." He was tired, tired of trying to be strong and have patience for a solution to be found. He just wanted Tony home and for all of this to be over. "Cause honestly if this were left up to me, right now we'd go in full out and bring you back with no hesitation."

_"__We can do what ever you want gorgeous. If that's where you want to go then we will, I don't really care as long as we're together. Maybe we can have someone with us though, as a safety precaution? I'm sure you can protect us both but just to be safe I'd feel better if we had another set of weapons to watch your back as well." _Tony knew Steve was capable of protecting them but this Division X group caught them by surprise. They knew more than they should and that bothered Tony. How exactly did they get their information? Was there a spy or traitor in their midst? Tony wanted to point the finger at Bucky but there was no way it could have been him when he hadn't known that Steve and Tony were in a relationship.

Clint listened to the conversation half heartedly, he was thinking about Bruce and the look he had given him before he left the suite. He knew that seeing Bucky with him was going to cause tension between them but he couldn't just not try and help the other man. Sam was out of town, Thor was on Asgard with Jane, and Natasha was busy with trying to help Pepper run SI and help Steve find Tony. "Hey guys, has anyone heard from Fury or Hill? They may be able to help with this Division X group, you know tell us something we don't already know." He looked between Steve and Tony and saw that they were both thinking now.

"If Fury knows something then we need to find out. JARVIS, contact Hill and have her come by the Tower. We need to find out what all they know." Steve was looking at Tony with a sad smile on his face. "Would you at least consider letting _him_ help Tony...please? I...I know you are against it but what if we all came up with a plan that would be able to get you home safely? You would still be able to have a say in how or when or where..."

_"__Just not the who, damnit Steve if you're gonna include him then be sure to contact Rhodey. Oh and you'll need to reach someone else. She knows who you are, I hadn't planned on you meeting her like this though, was kinda waiting until we had taken our second anniversary trip to do that but I guess now is as good a time as any.. Hey J, make sure that both Steve and Bruce have access to file Family:ASD". _Tony looked at Steve, _"__She can and will help if needed and has skills that will blow your mind. Not only that, she has a brain kinda like mine, which means in her chosen fields of study she is a certified genius." _Tony had never spoken of his cousin to anyone other than Pepper and Rhodey. Aveline was his cousin from his mothers side, not that anyone in the family talked much about it and both his parents had died before they could properly be introduced. It wasn't until Tony had received a letter from his aunt asking about her sister and why she hadn't heard from her in a while did he know that they even existed. Tony had to unfortunately tell her what had happened, how she and Howard had been killed in a car accident. Everyone had assumed that the accident was due to alcohol but there was never any proof found. Tony had never understood how his parents had died within such a short distance from home, until he had been given the file on The Winter Soldier. Thankfully they didn't seem to know about his cousin and he would like to keep it that way if at all possible. _"__J, be sure that they have all access codes and passwords, you know where Avie's file is, how to contact her." _Tony looked at the screen and gave Steve a small smile, _"__She may come looking from me if she hasn't heard from me in a while. We try to stay in touch after our mom's passed. I don't have any other family other than Avie and you babe, as well as the other Avengers, Pep and Rhodey. I...I had planned on introducing you two, she was supposed to have been in New York by now but..." _He drifted off and shook his head. He noticed Steve frowning at him and wasn't sure why. _"__Steve, what is it? You're frowning like I've done something wrong and I promise you I haven't had enough time to do anything thing even remotely wrong enough to deserve _that _frown from you right now." _Spreading his arms as wide as his sore and bruised shoulders would allow, Tony encompassed the room he was in, _"__All of this right here...this is sooo not my fault honestly so stop frowning at me like I've done something wrong please!"_ Steve could be menacing when he wanted to, even if they weren't standing face-to-face and right now he was doing a pretty good job of doing just that..

"ASD Tony, _who_ is she and _how_ is she family and _why_ am I just now hearing about her?" Steve knew he shouldn't be upset, that there was probably a very good reason why he didn't know about this unknown female but he couldn't help the flash of jealousy in his voice. Then something else Tony said clicked, "Why would she come looking for you Tony? Who does she think is a threat to you?" Steve was going over reasons why this stranger would come looking for Tony. Did he believe he was in danger already and didn't tell Steve? He tried to think of who they had encountered that would want to hurt Tony personally.

_"__Aveline Syriana Dapremont, JARVIS has her file, babe seriously there is noo reason to be jealous. Avie is my cousin, her mom and my mom were sister's. I...I didn't know about them until I got a letter a while back from my aunt asking why she hadn't heard from mom. It seems that they had reconnected after their fathers had a falling out of some sorts. I don't really know it all but mom never really spoke about it and I doubted Howard knew so hey..." _Tony shrugged his shoulders and offered a small smile. _"__Avie is younger than me and...and I didn't wanna take the chance of you meeting her then deciding you liked her more than me. I mean she is beautiful, which of course runs in our family genes on both sides apparently but I guess I kind of wanted you to myself for as long as I could have you." _Tony knew he was a selfish bastard at times and when it came to Steve it was something he would not change for anyone. _"__We keep in touch as often as her job allows and if she hasn't heard from me by a certain time she will come looking for me and you. JARVIS has her information as well as a recent photo. She is in the military so Rhodey knows of her but he doesn't know of her connection to me. She's the only connection to my mother's family I have left so we try to keep it low key, she isn't one for the spot light and everybody knows I love an audience." _He winked at Steve and was rewarded with a smile.

Bruce had returned with his laptop two bowels of chocolate chip mint ice cream, one with extra chocolate syrup the other with whip cream and cherries, as well as a sleepy red headed assassin who was hold a coffee cup and a rare smile on her lips. He handed the bowels to Clint and Steve and watched as they both ate the dessert with relish. He had listened as Tony told Steve about his cousin and explained why he hadn't told anyone about her.

_"__...and you know that being in covert operations means she can't always tell me where she is or what she's doing so it's best that not many know about her. Babe slow down or you're going to make yourself sick."_ Chuckling at both Steve and Clint's obvious enjoyment of their dessert Tony shook his head. _"__Morning Nat, you look rather well rested and refreshed." _He gave her a slight wink and a crooked smile. _"__J, bring up Avie's file so everyone will know who she is."_

_"__Very well sir, would you like me to bring up the most recent messages as well or wait until a later date?" _

Tony froze, he forgot that he had contacted her about his and Steve's relationship as well as what he had planned. He had wanted everyone to celebrate with them in Italy and had bought the villa they had stayed at as a gift for Steve. He had been in the middle of negotiations on the cabin in New Mexico when he was kidnapped. _"__I...I uhhh I don't know, is she angry or concerned?" _His cousin could be like Pepper when she was angry and he hoped she wasn't because he couldn't deal with that right now.

_"__They seem more concerned than angry, Sir. She is mostly worried about not having heard from you and about your plans. She has also inquired as to when she would be meeting Captain Rogers, of whom you speak so fondly of." _The last was said with a tone of fond amusement.

_"__Well at least she isn't angry. We..we can worry about that later, right now..." _Tony paused and glanced away from the computer screen to look up at the single window in the room. The sky was starting to lighten which meant his time with Steve was limited. He looked back at the screen and saw Steve watching him, the golden face was still pale but not as haunted. _"__Listen babe, I don't have much time but I want you to remember what I said. I...I love you and I mean that, no matter what, I will do what ever it takes to make sure they do not get their hands on you. I...I wouldn't," _He broke of with a frustrated sigh, he knew he couldn't promise Steve he'd be ok or that he would make it out of this unscathed but he would try to reassure him in the best way he could. _"__I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you because of me. Just try and...and reach Avie, ok? She can and will help, especially since she knows how important all of you are to me especially you, Steve. You may have already seen her and don't know it but just in case she does come by or you see her...I don't have much more time, the sun is starting to come up and they'll be able to trace who I've been talking to. I...I don't know when I'll get to talk to you next but never forget that I love you Steve and...and I'm sorry, about all of this and...and what I said before, I'm not mad just hurt and honestly I can't afford to feel that way because I don't know how much time we have left together, even if it is just by computer for now." _He noticed Steve had put his bowl down and was just staring at him. The baby blue eyes dark and the golden face was pale but there was iron in his jaw and his plush lips were set in a firm line.

"I won't accept anything less than your safe return home Tony, no matter what it takes and if that means meeting your cousin under these circumstances then ok. JARVIS bring the picture and file up so we can figure out who we are waiting to meet." Steve took Tony at his word at was planning their next move when Tony suddenly froze and lowered the screen after whispering to mute the laptop or lower the window. Bruce walked over and did both, they could still hear Tony but not see him. Steve looked up at the brunette scientist and smiled a small thank you. He half listened to Tony talking to someone while reading through the information JARVIS had given them.

"Ok so this Aveline is Stark's _cousin?_ Who knew he had any other family other than us?" Clint was surprised by the information. It was public knowledge that Tony was an only child and believed that his grandparents on both sides had died before he was born. Howard had one brother who had died during the war but not much had been known about his mothers family, just who her parents were and where they had originally migrated from.

"JARVIS, do you know the last known location of Aveline? We need to find a way to contact her and let her know what's going on." Bruce was scrolling through the file on his computer when someone knocked on the living room door of the suite.

_"__It is Lieutenant Commander Rhodes and Sergeant Barnes, Sir. Do you wish to admit them as well or would you like for me to send them away?" _JARVIS was aware of Steve and Tony's feelings about Bucky's involvement and would do as he was told whether it was the right choice or not.

"We can let them in JARVIS, tell them we'll meet them in the kitchen so we can eat and talk at the same time. It's time for us to get s plan together and get Tony back home as quick as possible."

_"__Very good Sir, I will have them meet you in the kitchen. Shall I wake Master Thor as well? He and Ms. Foster arrived late last night from Argard."_

_"_Yeah if you can get him up," Clint chuckled, he knew how hard it was to wake the Norse god once he was sleeping. He looked down at his bowl and noticed it was empty, frowning he looked up at Bruce and saw he was watching him fondly. Smiling back he held the bowl out to Bruce who took it and waited for him to stand up so they could leave.

"You know Steve, if Tony has kept his screen up we just might get a look at who his captors are. Give us a chance to see if we can find anyone or anything linked with this Division X." Natasha had been quiet most of the time and when she made the comment she noticed Steve look at the laptop then turn thoughtful.

"That's not a bad idea Nat, JARVIS, can you record from this laptop everything we see from Tony's? I'd like to be able to work with something and this seems to be the only way for now." Steve wasn't sure the idea would work but he was willing to try. He needed to be doing something, anything to feel helpful in the search for Tony. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet everyone in the kitchen." He offered a smile to the remaining three and watched as they left, talking softly amongst themselves. He looked at the laptop again and opened the window Bruce had minimized earlier. "JARVIS, do I need to keep this window open for you to record or can I go ahead and close it?" Steve knew the sound was muted but couldn't help whispering.

_"__You can close the program Sir, I can record without it having to be open. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?"_

"Facial or voice recognition, any known scars or tattoos. Anything that can possibly help us identify someone in this group. I need to know who or what we are dealing with and not doing anything is driving me crazy." Steve was moving around the bedroom getting dressed while talking, he paused as he saw a photo of Tony's cousin on one of the screens. "JARVIS, enhance the photo and bring it up on the main screen, I've seen her somewhere but can't remember..." Steve broke off as he tried to think.

_"__She had come by the Tower a week ago Sir, she had asked to speak to Master Stark about one of the project offices located in France. You where distracted at the time but I believe you sent her to speak to Ms. Potts." _JARVIS offered helpfully.

"She had an accent, she didn't really sound french though, said she was looking for him to discuss a project they were working on and he was needed to make sure it would operate properly. I remember looking at her and thinking that her eyes reminded me of storm clouds. They were grey and intelligent as if she knew more than she was really showing." Once he was dressed, Steve picked up the laptop and headed to the kitchen. While in the elevator, he made sure JARVIS contacted Aveline as well as Pepper and Happy, he was certain he was going to need their help before all of this was over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Translations in bold are at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

"Good Morning Mr. Stark, we trust you have decided to cooperate with us now?" The statement be longed to a dark haired woman wearing a pair of dark glasses and a dark dress suit. She moved into the room with a purpose, watching Tony as if he were a wild animal.

_So they've sent her back in to talk to me have they? _Tony thought angrily and with some sense of satisfaction, he was pissed he had to stop his conversation with Steve for this bitch of a kidnapper. She had tried earlier to get him to give up his ring and of course Tony refused. Which in turn had earned him a very hard slap across the face, twice and fuck if it didn't still hurt. Something was off about her though, she didn't sound the same as before. Shaking his head Tony refocused his thoughts.

"Well, well, well look who's back, if you're here for what we discussed earlier then I'll just have to say no...again." Tony made the statement with a sarcastic smile curving his lips. He would not give them the satisfaction of taking the only thing he had left to connect him to Steve, not without a fight. "As I said before, you can all happily go the fuck to hell before I will give you my ring." He didn't care about self-preservation right at this moment. Not after seeing how wrecked Steve had been after his nightmare about Tony's death. "And you're more than welcome to try taking it again too but I'll react exactly as I did earlier." At the dark and silent glare from the woman, he smirked then glanced at the laptop. The window he had been talking to Steve on was now closed. Tony knew that JARVIS was capable of handling what needed to be done, even if Steve didn't think about it at the time. He watched the brunette woman walk towards him. He moved back from the desk and slowly stood up from the chair. He was sore from the beating earlier but knew if he had to go through it again he would. He was not giving them what they wanted.

Shaking her head she looked at him, "Very well then Mr. Stark. I do not quite understand why you wish to make this so hard for yourself when you can simply just comply. You would not be hurt, you would actually be very well taken care of." She watched him as he moved from the desk. She didn't miss the look he sent over to the computer. "Maybe, once we explain to you what is about to happen you will finally cooperate. You may be the great Tony Stark aka Iron Man," Her tone was scathing as she watched Tony back away from her advancing steps. "However that will _not _be helping you now. You will eventually come to understand what it is we are wanting from you and once you do, things will go much smoother for you." She stopped at the desk and looked down at the laptop, then glanced back over to where Tony was standing. "We will be back in fifteen minutes Mr. Stark, you will be meeting your new handlers and begin preparations for transportation. We can't have anything happening to you before the time that has been alloted. You will be brought food and water, I would advise you to eat. You may not be able to enjoy such a luxury for much longer, as a matter of fact you may be losing quite a few of them in the near future." She looked at Tony through a pair of dark glasses, nodding towards the two men standing on either side of the door frame she made sure that Tony understood why they were there.

Tony glared at the woman as she watched him. He wasn't willing to give in to their demands but was also honest enough with himself to know that he would need to eat and stay hydrated if he was going to keep his strength up. "What ever you say sweet cheeks, just make sure it's enough to full me up if that's the case. You know like a _real_ American cheese burger and fries, I mean if it's to be my last meal for a while I may as well have what I want right?" He shrugged, knowing it irritated all the people who dealt with him. _New handlers, hmmm? Wonder what they're going to be like. _The thought vaguely bothered Tony but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he watched her leave the room. He was absently twisting his ring around his finger, his eyes narrowed as he thought of something. "Why do you guys want my ring so bad? First you say you want me to keep it as a reminder now you're demanding that I give it up to you. Why, exactly, do you want it now?" He hoped she would answer before she left but she didn't. She just simply looked over her shoulder at him as she stood in the doorway.

"All your questions will be answered soon Mr. Stark. We really do wish you would cooperate with us but acknowledge why you do not." She looked at him then turned back around and left the room. Leaving Tony alone and wondering what was going to happen next.

Looking around the room he watched as his two bodyguards stood by the door, staring at him with impassive expressions. "I guess you two don't happen to know where we're going or feel like sharing if you do, huh?" He knew they weren't going to answer but the silence was killing him, he wanted to talk to Steve again but refused because he didn't want any eavesdroppers listening to their conversation. He also didn't want them to know about his cousin, they would try to get to her to force Tony to comply as well. Sighing dejectedly, he decided he'd take the time waiting and read some more. Not that he cared to know anything else but Tony didn't like being idol and he really didn't have anything else to do, so he picked up the file folder and started to read.

By the time he had gotten half way through the mind swipe process they used on Bucky, a tray of food had arrived for him. Looking up at the person who set the food down, Tony blinked as if confused then shook his head. He was loath to eat anything in the event they felt the need to drug him to get him to comply.

"I was told that you may not wish to eat Mr. Stark and your hesitance is understood, the food however is not drugged nor tainted with any poisons. You will need to eat however because you will need your strength later on this evening." The young woman who brought him his tray was standing next to the desk and looking at him with an almost impassive face.

_Why do they care so much if I eat or not? It's not like they're going to let me go anytime soon._ Tony was beginning to get irritated with the entire situation. If they were going to continue to torture him, beat him senseless, then leave him in a room to heal on his own for days, why do they care if he eats or not? Looking back up at the woman he frowned, she was new he was certain of it. He'd seen most of the people who seemed to be here so far and he would have remembered her. If for no other reason than to tell Steve when he was able to talk to him next. "I'll eat when I'm ready and not before," Before she could remind him of his time frame he waved her response away with his hand. "I know that I have 15 minutes, that's already been explained to me. I'm not big on eating or following time frames so, yeah." Tony turned his back to her expecting her to leave like everyone else. He glanced over at the door and noticed that his two bodyguards had left. Turning back to look at the woman he couldn't help but wonder who exactly she was. "You seem to be able to clear a room without really saying anything. Can I ask you why is that or will you just tell me it's because that's what they are trained to do?" Despite how he was feeling, Tony couldn't help the sarcasm that laced his words. Something felt off about this entire situation now, the air was charged with a sense of impending doom. Looking over at the tray he decided that it may be best to go ahead and eat, he was pretty sure that he was going to have to deal with more than a few silent women.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening, resisting the urge to throw the tray at the man with the green eyes. He still didn't know his name but he didn't like him, he took way to much pleasure in torturing Tony by touching him. Something Tony has always had an aversion to, strangers touching him or handing him things, he didn't like it and would not get used to it. "Well hello dimples, how are we _not_ assisting you today?" He couldn't help taunting the other man despite the current situation. Sighing inwardly he reminded himself again about the brain to mouth filter issue being looked at.

Glaring at Tony, green eyes looked at him and smiled, "We see you are feeling better then Mr. Stark. Does that mean we will need to try harder in our efforts at making you comply?" He noticed the look of fear that showed in Tony's eyes, didn't try to hide the fact that he enjoyed it. He got off on torturing Tony and was ready for the next phase in their plan. "Don't worry Mr. Stark, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other on a personal basis. One on One," he moved closer to the desk and leaned over. "I am looking forward to seeing just how well you scream with pain. I will enjoy it," he reached up towards Tony's face and slid a finger down his cheek. His grin went from malicious to lascivious as he noticed the slight tremor that passed through the silent brunette. "And I assure you, Mr Stark, you will not." He looked up at the woman standing silently, watching the exchange between the two men. "**Achten Sie darauf, dass er rechtzeitig fertig ist, wollen wir die Dinge so reibungslos wie möglich zu gehen.**"

"**Er wird bereit sein, wenn die Zeit kommt, gibt es keinen Grund zur Sorge sein.**" She responded. Looking him in the eyes, she asked, "**Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie darauf bestehen, Entgegenwirken der Gefangenschaft? Was hat er getan, damit Sie ihn in einer Weise zu bedrohen?**"

He looked at her with a tilt of his head and smiled grimly, "**Sie werden früh genug herausfinden, warum er in einer solchen Art und Weise behandelt. Bis dahin kümmere dich um deinen Platz und stellen Sie sicher, dass er bereit ist, wenn die Zeit kommt**."

She looked at Tony with an unreadable expression then back at the other man, "If you wish for him to be ready it would be beneficial for you to start with the preparations would it not?" The other man looked at Tony with a leer then stood up as he moved away from the desk.

"I will see you very soon Mr. Stark, maybe by then you will have changed your mind about cooperating with us. I, however hope you do not." He looked at Tony then turned and walked out of the room.

Tony sat at the desk shaking, he had been trying to control it ever since green eyes touched him. He had a feeling that this was all going to get worse before it got better. He glanced over at the woman who stood slightly behind him. "Why are you still here? You're meant to taunt me as well?" He watched her just as studiously as she watched him. When she stepped towards him he flinched and instinctively moved back. He still didn't trust anyone here and just because this one was new didn't make her any different. Or so Tony thought...

"**Mon nom est Emilie Saint-Cyr, M. Stark. J'ai été envoyé, M. Stark, de votre cousin, Aveline. Elle est devenue inquiet pour votre sécurité. Elle est actuellement sur son chemin ici comme l'un des nouveaux gestionnaires.**" She walked towards Tony slowly. She remembered the warning her friend had given, stating that her cousin was not a very trusting person and that he may not believe everything at once. "**Elle nous a informés que si nous voulons nous identifier à vous, il devrait être à travers française. Je crois que c'était une question de la façon dont vous avez parlé la langue.**"

Tony looked at her closely, "You know Aveline? How is that and why should I even trust you enough to believe you?" Realistically, Tony knew that no one really knew of the connection between himself and Aveline but given his current situation he couldn't fully be sure about anything anymore. He knew French, largely due to Aveline's insistence that if anything happen to either of them they would know who they could or couldn't trust.

"**Son nom est Aveline Syriana Dapremont. Elle est votre cousin sur le côté de la mère et est actuellement sur son chemin là pour vous. Elle est censée être en contact avec votre partenaire et les amis pour leur faire savoir avant qu'elle arrive. Quelque chose nous sera en retard car si vous n'êtes pas habillé et prêt. Je m'excuse à l'avance M. Stark pour tout ce qui est hors de notre contrôle, si nous pouvons minimiser la torture ou toute autre chose qui se passe ...**" She looked at Tony with a solemn expression as she handed him a change of clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "**Votre bourreau est déterminé à vous faire du mal et nous faire autant que possible afin de minimiser le contact avec vous. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas sûrs à ce moment que quel est leur plan. Il semble que vos ravisseurs originaux ne sont pas aussi confiants de leur propre peuple.**"

Tony stood up from the desk and went to the screen on the other side of the room. He removed his clothes as best as he could despite the pain and bruises scattered all over his body. "How many of you are here and why is Avie not with you?" He hoped she was able to get the care package he'd sent her for her trip. If she did she'd be able to contact Steve, Tony was glad he preprogrammed the same numbers from his phone into Avie's own Stark phone. He hoped this Emilie person wasn't lying because if she was, that would mean that Division X knew about his cousin and that was not a good thing.

"**Il ya trois d'entre nous ici maintenant et elle ne sont pas venus parce qu'elle voulait parler à votre partenaire en premier. Elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire quand elle est arrivée à votre maison, mais je suis sous l'impression qu'elle devrait parler de lui avant qu'elle arrive.**"

Then maybe there was some hope, maybe he would be able to get out of this and back to Steve alive. Tony knew that his cousin would help him get back home, he just hoped it was soon because he wasn't looking forward to being a resident of Division X's any longer than he had to be. "Do...do you know where we are at least? Are we still in the States and you can stop with the French. As much as I adore my cousin this is a little to much for me right now." Tony had walked out from behind the screen, pulling the t-shirt over his head and threw a glance over at the door. He knew time was ticking and couldn't help wonder what was going to happen in the next few moments.

Emilie switched back to English and answered his questions. "Our current location is Laos, Thakhek, Khammouane Province, in the Muang District. You are currently awaiting transportation to Thailand, to the Rayong Province later on this evening or tomorrow morning. Then you are intended for transportation to the Yala Province, we will be there for a few days or weeks it is unclear. You have not been stateside from what I understand, for quite a few weeks. When I received the call from Aveline, I was surprised. She was not supposed to have been on a mission for a while. This one has been deemed classified up to the highest person, however. You, Mr. Stark garner a lot of attention from a number of people. She asked me for a favor, one in which I was quick to return." She looked up at the door, waiting for the two bodyguards to return. "I will be here for a short time, I was sent to verify that you were still alive and that they were not trying to use an imposter in trying to get what they wanted from Captain Rogers. It seems your care package had been received. Again, we will try to protect you as much as possible, however we may not always be successful so I will apologize in advance." She nodded her head once, looked Tony in the eye then stood up and stepped back. Her face went blank as she watched the two burly men walk in and head towards Tony.

Tony blinked at Emilie, she knew something bad was going to happen. She was warning him in advance to prepare himself for something bad. Turning to the two burly men who always seemed to enjoy manhandling him, Tony stepped back from their approach. "Whoa fella's, why the serious faces? Are we going to someone's funeral?" Tony couldn't help the joke, knew it was in bad form but his nerves were starting to take over. Looking back at Emilie he saw the blank look on her face but he also saw the worry in her eyes. Jerking around at the sound of the hand cuffs, Tony tried his best not to flinch away from them or the mask. The only thing he could think of before they led him out of the room was how much he really wished he had listened to Bruce that night and stayed at the Tower.

He felt them drag him down the hallway but not in the usual direction. The floor sounded different beneath their shoes and the air felt cooler. Unsure as to where he was going now Tony was jerked to a stop and told to wait where he was. He hated not being able to see what was going on around him or where he was but didn't have long to think about it when he felt the brush of a hand across his chest. Instinctively he moved back, trying to escape the unknown touch but was jerked forward by his shirt. He wasn't sure what was happening until he felt himself being thrown forward and he landed with bruising force against a wall. He tried to move back but was held there by a body pressing against him and a dark voice whispering in his ear.

"Soon Mr. Stark, we will be able to fully enjoy ourselves. I am so going to enjoy using your body until I have had enough of you. I plan to make you scream with pain, begging for death. You're going to wish you had complied with our wishes when we asked you to." He held Tony down as he struggled against him. The mask didn't help with Tony's fear and anxiety and he was sure the other man knew it. His body was shaking and he struggled against his unknown assailant. Until he felt a hand slid around his waist, then move lower. He tried to pull away from the touch, his mind screaming with rage and fear. "Don't worry Mr. Stark, you are not lucky enough today for me to do what I have planned." He slid a hand over Tony's crotch and squeezed hard, painfully. "We have plans for you and right now that doesn't include any extra fun." Tony tried to shrink away from the pain but with the wall on one side and the hard unyielding body behind him he couldn't move. He knew that if Aveline or Steve didn't find him soon, his future wasn't going to be as painless as he would have liked and if rape was now being added as a part of the torture then Tony was definitely ready to go home.

* * *

German and French Translations::

German::  
Achten Sie darauf, dass er rechtzeitig fertig ist, wollen wir die Dinge so reibungslos wie möglich zu gehen. - **_Be sure that he is ready on time, we want things to go as smoothly as possible._**

Er wird bereit sein, wenn die Zeit kommt, gibt es keinen Grund zur Sorge sein. - **_He will be ready when the time comes, there is no cause for worry._**

Gibt es einen Grund, warum Sie darauf bestehen, Entgegenwirken der Gefangenschaft? Was hat er getan, damit Sie ihn in einer Weise zu bedrohen? - **_Is there a reason you insist on antagonizing the captive? What has he done for you to threaten him in such a way?_**

Sie werden früh genug herausfinden, warum er in einer solchen Art und Weise behandelt. Bis dahin kümmere dich um deinen Platz und stellen Sie sicher, dass er bereit ist, wenn die Zeit kommt. -**_ You will find out soon enough why he is treated in such a manner. Until then mind your place and make sure that he is ready when the time comes._**

French::  
Mon nom est Emilie Saint-Cyr, M. Stark. - **_My name is Emilie St. Cyr, Mr. Stark._**

J'ai été envoyé, M. Stark, de votre cousin, Aveline. Elle est devenue inquiet pour votre sécurité. Elle est actuellement sur son chemin ici comme l'un des nouveaux gestionnaires. - **_I was sent, Mr. Stark, by your cousin, Aveline. She has become worried about your safety. She is currently on her way here as one of your new handlers._**

Elle nous a informés que si nous voulons nous identifier à vous, il devrait être à travers française. Je crois que c'était une question de la façon dont vous avez parlé la langue. - **_She informed us that if we are to identify ourselves to you it would have to be through french. I believe it was a matter of how well you spoke the language._**

Son nom est Aveline Syriana Dapremont. Elle est votre cousin sur le côté de la mère et est actuellement sur son chemin là pour vous. Elle est censée être en contact avec votre partenaire et les amis pour leur faire savoir avant qu'elle arrive. Quelque chose nous sera en retard car si vous n'êtes pas habillé et prêt. Je m'excuse à l'avance M. Stark pour tout ce qui est hors de notre contrôle, si nous pouvons minimiser la torture ou toute autre chose qui se passe ... - **_Her name is Aveline Syriana Dapremont. She is your cousin on your mothers side and is currently on her way here for you. She is supposed to be contacting your partner and friends to let them know before she arrives. Something we will be late for if you are not dressed and ready. I will apologize in advance Mr. Stark for anything that is out of our control, if we can minimize the torture or anything else that happens..._**

Votre bourreau est déterminé à vous faire du mal et nous faire autant que possible afin de minimiser le contact avec vous. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas sûrs à ce moment que quel est leur plan. Il semble que vos ravisseurs originaux ne sont pas aussi confiants de leur propre peuple. - **_Your tormentor is determined to harm you and we shall do as much as possible to minimize his contact with you. However, we are not sure at this time that what their plan is. It seems that your original abductors are not so trusting of their own people._**

Il ya trois d'entre nous ici maintenant et elle ne sont pas venus parce qu'elle voulait parler à votre partenaire en premier. Elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire quand elle est arrivée à votre maison, mais je suis sous l'impression qu'elle devrait parler de lui avant qu'elle arrive. - **_There are three of us here now and she did not come because she wanted to talk to your partner first. She was not able to do so when she arrived at your home but I am under the impression that she should be speaking to him before she arrives._**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Captain Rogers there is an incoming call for you on Master Stark's private line. I have put it through to you here in the workshop." _JARVIS spoke in a soft tone. He was aware of Steve's desire for as much silence and privacy as possible at the moment. Despite the fact that he usually preferred to have Tony's music playing while he was down in the workshop.

They had been working through all of the information day and night for the past few months and Steve was beginning to feel as if time were running out. Aveline had finally contacted them to let them know she was headed after Tony. He'd begged her to tell them where they were, to let them help but she was as stubborn as Tony. Aveline insisted on making sure that Tony was well and alive before any other plans would be made. Which was frustrating as hell for Steve because it left him mostly inactive, waiting and worrying about not only Tony but about Aveline, Bruce, and Clint as well.

"Thanks JARVIS," Steve picked up the Stark phone sitting on Tony's desk. He was hoping it was Bruce and Clint, they had left a few weeks ago to see if they could find Aveline. They hadn't heard from her since her last communication and Steve was worried. "Hello? Bruce, is that you?"

_"__Steve? Hey, it's Clint, Bruce is out right now. The locals have seen someone by Aveline and Tony's description but not in a while. They think the facility they were at has been cleaned out but Bruce has gone with a few of them to check and make sure. He wanted me to tell you though that something is in the works. From what we have been hearing there had been a change in the number of people that had been coming and going but not the usual group of people. They are saying that the group that was working at the facility had been sent to a different one but they aren't sure where. We're working on that though." _Clint was trying to make sure he remembered everything while dealing with his worry about Bruce. They had been in hiding for a few days due to someone having let their presence known. They had almost succeeded in getting Bruce, if it hadn't been for the help of the local residents in the district they were currently living, they probably would have taken him.

"Are you two ok now though? Bruce told us about the attempted kidnapping, nothing else has happened has it?" Steve had been worried about his friends after they had lost contact with them a few weeks ago. When they had finally heard from Bruce, Natasha had given them a piece of her mind without ever having raised her voice. "You know if Nat finds out something else has happened and you two haven't said..." Steve let the sentence drift off as he grinned at Clint. _One more reason to be thankful for Tony, being able to see those we talk to. _He was relieved to see the smile on Clint's face but he could also see that he was tense.

_"__Nothing else has happened, I've kept Bruce as close as possible. Not that he lets me without a fight but hey you know how he is." _Clint let out a chuckle. He had been frantic when Bruce had come up missing. He'd gone looking for him, forgetting to contact the team. It wasn't until one of the local children had been sent by Bruce had he been able to find him before he and his captors had crossed the Laotian border into Northeastern Thailand.

"Good, you two be safe out there, Clint," Steve looked at his friend with a grim face, "You two be careful until we can get there. Fury is supposed to meet us in Europe after he's located Emilie St. Cyr again. She's like a ghost and no one seems able to keep up with her. Either way have Bruce contact me as soon as he gets back and you both try to be safe. I'll explain the situation to everyone here."

Clint shook his head and let Steve know that he would have Bruce get back with him. _"__I'm going to go see if I can find out where he is now. After what happened I don't like him away from me for to long. Let us know when Sam and Bucky will be arriving and we'll be sure to meet them. Be sure to tell them to brush up on either Malay or Laotian. If what Aveline had been told was true and Tony has been moved, we will need to know both languages." _Clint paused as he looked around at something. Looking back at the screen in front of him, he asked Steve,_ "__You and Nat coming out later or going to meet Fury first?" _

Steve frowned slightly, he hoped that if they had moved Tony they hadn't gone to far. "Right now I want to come see what we can find with you guys. If they have moved Tony and Aveline we need as many people looking as possible. The sooner we find them both the better the chances are that they are both still alive. So Fury will have to wait."

_"__Captain Rogers, Lt. Barnes and Mr. Wilson are currently in the main common area. Would you like me to have them wait there or send them down?" _Steve had taken to sleeping downstairs, it was usually the only time he was able to get any sleep and even then he would have to have JARVIS put on one of Tony's loud and obnoxious playlists. It helped him feel closer to his missing boyfriend.

"Have them come down here, we can talk and work at the same time." Steve looked back at his phone and smiled at Clint. "Have Bruce get back with me once he gets in. Depending on what you guys find you may either be coming back home or we may be coming to meet you." He looked up as Sam knocked on the glass and waved both men into the room. "You two please be careful Clint and I'll talk to you soon."

_"__Gotcha Cap and you take care of yourself too. You need to get some more sleep and tell Nat not to worry to much, that we will be back in touch as soon as we can. Say hi to Sam and Bucky too!" _Clint gave a small salute then hung up.

Steve set the phone back down on Tony's desk and walked over to where Sam and Bucky stood admiring one of Tony's cars. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

Bucky looked up at his friends approach and gave him a small smile, "We are obviously doing better than you are. When was the last time you had something to eat Stevie?" He was worried about his friend. He knew Steve couldn't lose weight but he didn't look like his usual self, the strain of having to deal with Tony's kidnapping and the duties of an Avenger as well, were beginning to wear on him. He looked over at Sam for a sign of agreement and noticed that he shook his head as he told Steve how he felt.

"You two don't need to worry about me, I'm ok just got a lot on my mind. Are you hungry though? I...I can have JARVIS order some pizza or something?" He asked the question as he pulled back from Bucky when he laid a hand on his shoulder. Steve had shied away from any form of physical contact from his friends since his last communication with Tony. He didn't pretend that he couldn't see the hurt or pain that would flash in either Natasha's or Bucky's eyes, the quiet understanding that Bruce showed or the awkwardness of Clint or Thor, who usually give out back pats to everyone just because. He couldn't help it, the only touch he wanted belonged to the only man that was currently unavailable to offer his touch. Sighing, he gave Bucky a sad, apologetic smile and asked JARVIS to put an order in for pizza and Chinese. "So guys tell me why you're here and why yo both look so solemn right now." He watched as Sam and Bucky both exchanged nervous glances then Bucky looked at Steve.

"Ok Steve, so before you get upset or excited, depending on your mood, I...there is something..." Bucky shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how to explain the situation he found himself in. While as an operative for HYDRA, Bucky had been sent out on a number of different assignments. One of them involved Aveline, 10 years before his appearance in Washington. He looked at his best friend and tried to imagine what he was feeling, what hell he was going through because of Tony's kidnapping. It wasn't until after the situation had been explained to him and what it was that this Division X was after did the memories start. First in small fragments, as if he were looking a previews of something. Then they became more in depth dreams, flashes and images of people that he had known. Especially a woman, one whose grey green eyes had haunted him for years after he'd gone off the grid. He'd tried to regain his memory on his own only to be found and have it wiped repeatedly. He looked between Sam and Steve and knew that he would have to tell him how he knew Aveline before he found out some other way.

Steve watched as Bucky seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. He noticed that his best friend seemed to be remembering more from his past but when Steve would ask him about it Bucky would usually say he was thinking or going over memories he didn't know he had. "What's wrong Bucky, you know you can talk to me right? About anything..." Steve broke off at the look on his friends face. Looking over at Sam he frowned, confused then looked back at Bucky, waiting.

Bucky looked at Steve and decided he would just tell him what he remembered. "Ok, well maybe it's time we have a talk. About somethings, like what I've been remembering." He looked at Steve who seemed confused. "I know Stark's cousin, Steve. Aveline, I know her, I don't really understand _how_ but from the flashes of memories I've been having..." He drifted off, trying to figure out how to explain what he was seeing in his head without sounding like he was losing his mind.

"What do you mean you know her Bucky? As in you've met her or you used to date her or she was a target?" Steve was confused. He'd never heard Bucky mention anything about knowing a woman by Aveline's description. He truly hoped that she hadn't been one of Bucky's targets, the issues between him and Tony didn't need any extra kindling to be added to that fire.

"I honestly don't know Steve, all I remember is a woman with those eyes. In France, I think, from her accent. Her family came from money, mother had been of Spanish decent and had a sister in the States who was married to money. Her father had been of French-Creole descent, also from money. She was beautiful Stevie, I mean one of those women who would have made you want to protect the nation." He looked at Steve and smiled, "Kind of like Pegs or now Stark for you. She was intelligent and deadly. I...I don't think she was a target, I can't honestly remember but there was something...I mean I knew her, in a way that...I don't understand it, when you showed us the picture of Stark's cousin...I knew then that she was familiar but I'm still not sure as to why or how I know her." He wasn't sure he was making any sense to Steve and hated dropping all of this on his friend now but he wanted him to know what he remembered.

Steve looked between Bucky and Sam, he wasn't sure what to say about what his friend had just told him. "We just hope she wasn't a target," Steve said softly. He looked up as Sam handed him a plate of food and smiled in thanks. This was something he hadn't expected and he hoped Tony didn't know or Aveline hadn't told him yet. At least not before they figured out if she had been a target or not. "Well right now we can't worry about it unless she was a target. First we need to find out where they are because neither Bruce nor Clint can find any trace of them. They said the locals have told them that the facility they were being held at is now empty." Steve ran a hand through his hair, he was becoming frustrated with this game of cat and mouse. Every time they would get a lead on where they might be it turns out that they were to late.

"Bring them home, we won't find them there anyway." The voice belonged to Natasha. She walked into the workshop and handed Steve a file. "We found out that they were moving the last time we heard from Aveline. That's why we haven't heard from her, she is having to assist in the reclamation of her charge." Natasha watched as all three men read over the new information.

"So basically we are waiting to hear from her again." Steve hated the waiting game, it was beginning to wear on his patience. "I'm honestly getting sick of this, it's like we just can't catch a break." He pushed the half eaten plate of food away and sat back on the couch. He didn't dare close his eyes, every time he did he saw Tony. Moving around the workshop, muttering to himself or to JARVIS about something on the suit or a new idea he started, put on hold, then came back to. The couch was his safe haven. He hadn't had any nightmares since he started sleeping downstairs and he was trying to keep it that way. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh. He just wanted this all to be over and for Tony to come home safe and sound.

_"__Sorry to interrupt Captain Rogers, but it is Dr. Banner for you on the private line. The call seems to be urgent." _Jarvis broke through Steve's thoughts with his announcement.

"Put it through on the big screen please JARVIS." He sat up and he waited for the screen to show the image of Bruce.

_"__Steve!"_ Bruce smiled as his friends face came into view. _"__Clint said he talked to you earlier. I went to check out this location that the locals said they last saw Tony and Aveline. We found the building but who ever had been there had already left but it had to have been in a hurry because they left some files behind. We're going to catch the next flight back to the U.S. I need JARVIS' help with going over these files."_

Steve smiled, for the first time in what felt like years he smiled a genuine smile. They had something to finally go on. "We'll send the Quinjet Bruce, you and Clint be ready and we will have someone there to pick you up in no time. It'll be good to see you two again." He smiled at his friend, he had missed the quiet strength Bruce offered and would be glad once he was back at the Tower.

_"__Have JARVIS send us the information and I'll try and upload as much as I can before we leave. That way he can go ahead and start analyzing it all. There is something that you need to know too." _Bruce looked at the screen where Steve's reflection looked back at him.

"What is it Bruce, more bad news?" Steve wasn't sure how much more he could take. When he noticed Bruce look away from the screen then back again he was sure that it was just one more step back from where they had just moved forward.

_"__It seems that one of the new handlers that had been hired for Tony is a...ummm, well he has the reputation for being known to force his victims. With not only torture but, with anything he chooses to use, even if that means being overly physical. He is known around here as a sexual predator and most of the locals try to avoid him as much as possible. He's a french mercenary that will do anything asked of him if the price is right. He went in along with Aveline when she got here but I'm not sure about much else. The files we found on the computers should be helpful though, it was a rush job to dump the systems but I'm sure something can be found." _

Steve was shaking, a sexual predator? Tony could handle a lot of things but not being touched by strangers and especially not being raped. _This will kill him, this will kill him and it will all be because they are after me. Why, why wouldn't Tony just let them have what they wanted?_

"Because it would mean they would have to kill you in order to get the full serum. It runs through your body Steve, it's in your blood and in order for them to get the serum they would need to drain every last ounce of blood from your body. That's why Tony won't let you do a trade." Natasha made the statement softly but firmly. Steve had asked his question out loud and she had given him an answer.

Looking around the room then back at the screen Steve nodded his head, "You two be ready when the Quinjet gets there. We've wasted enough time letting these people get away from us. If we can't find them with all of the information you have gathered then we will go in and do a search on foot. This is not over until we find them either dead or alive." Steve made the statement decisively and watched as Natasha talked to Bruce then hung the phone up.

"We need to be ready for anything, depending on the type of people that have been hired by this group it would seem that we have a time frame that keeps getting smaller and smaller." Natasha was sending a text on her phone and looked up at Steve as he stood up and stretched.

Steve nodded his head, half listening to the conversation around him. He would kill anyone who harmed Tony in any way. He could feel the rage pouring through his body as he tried not to think of what Tony could be going through. There was no way Aveline would be ready to handle something like this on her own. "I don't care what needs to be done but we need to get Clint and Bruce back here immediately so we can go over this new information. Then we need to make sure that everyone is ready to head to Laos or Thailand. We are going to find them either dead or alive, preferably alive." He looked at the faces of Bucky, Sam, and Natasha and knew that no matter what, they were with him until the end.


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce and Clint sat beside each other in the back of the Quinjet, Clint nervously thrumming his fingers against his leg while Bruce read over the information they had recovered in Laos. "Stop fidgeting, you're making me nervous." Bruce glanced up from the tablet in his hands and looked over at Clint. He knew that Clint was still worried about something happening to him, especially after the kidnapping attempt in Thakhek. "You know it wasn't your fault Clint, you didn't know anything would happen to me. We had no idea they were even still in the area or had an interest in me." He knew Clint was beating himself up over what happened. He had refused to let Bruce out of his sight for to long and if it was longer than he felt it needed to be, he would go looking for Bruce.

"I know but that still doesn't help with the fact that they almost had you Bruce. I mean, _damnit to hell _Bruce! You go off and don't tell me anything about where you're going or who was supposed to be going with you. I mean what the hell were you _thinking_?" Clint glared at Bruce. He had been out of his mind with worry when the two villagers Bruce had been with, came back alone and hysterical. It had taken a while for him to get the understanding that Bruce had been kidnapped. They had left immediately back out looking for the missing scientist, a search that had lasted most of the evening and well into the next day. It wasn't until one of the children who had been out playing, had come back to the village to inform them that they had seen Bruce with some strange men. Clint and three of the other villagers that had been helping them had set out after Bruce and his captors. It hadn't been difficult to get him back, knocking the men out and tying them up had been fairly easy but reigning in the urge to kill them had been difficult. "I mean seriously Bruce, you may not give a shit about how I feel or what I have to say but you could at least think about how it would affect Nat or Steve. Especially right now with Tony missing. How do you think we would be able to handle that?" He looked away from Bruce and stared down at the floor. "How do you think I felt when they came back without you? The entire world stopped until we found you." Clint closed his eyes and hung his head. He was exhausted and hungry and ready to get back to the Tower for a shower and decent meal. He needed to get some space between Bruce and himself as well. He looked over at Bruce then stood up and walked to the front of the jet.

Bruce sat in his seat, shocked. He hadn't stopped to think about how Clint would have felt if he had come up missing. His focus had been on trying to find as much information as he could about his friends where abouts. Blinking, Bruce stared at the tablet in his hand, he could see that Clint was hurting and it was his fault. He knew he should have told him but hadn't wanted to bother him when the villagers had come to him about finding the facility. He looked over at Clint and frowned, he needed to fix things with the blond archer. The months following Tony's kidnapping had been hard on everyone, more so on Steve and if Bruce was honest with himself, he could see why Clint was upset as well. What ever was happening between them was important and neither wanted to lose it just yet. He turned the tablet off, stood up and stretched, then walked over to where Clint was standing. He knew he heard him approach, despite the fact that Bruce was a light walker.

"I wasn't trying to...to scare you Clint. I was just trying to follow a lead. You know if needs be I can handle myself, without the big guy always having to make an appearance." The last statement was made when Clint gave him a look that said _yeahfuckright. _"I'm sorry you were worried and I'm sorry they were able to get one up on me." He looked at Clint, he needed him to understand that he had only been trying to do his job. "You and I both know though that if the roles were reversed..." He drifted off as he saw the grudging understanding in his ocean blue eyes. Bruce stepped closer to Clint and said softly, "I am sorry Clint for upsetting you by letting you think that how you feel means nothing to me." He watched as the blond took a deep breath but didn't move. Bruce could feel his face starting to heat but he had to be sure that Clint understood he meant more to him than he realized. "If it makes you feel better, I had planned to show you how much I appreciated the help and rescue." He knew he was blushing but meant every word he said.

Clint watched as Bruce blushed at his statement. He wanted to believe what Bruce was saying but after all of this time he wasn't sure he could. Bruce used to resist his advances but had given in some what a while back. After the attempted kidnapping though, Clint has been trying to keep his distance. He wasn't sure if he could handle something happening to Bruce and him act like it was nothing, again but damn him if he didn't want to give in to the promise in Bruce's voice. The soft thread of need in those words. "You don't have to make anything up to me Bruce, seriously I just need you to be careful that's all." He moved away from the heat of the body next to him. Clint now had a better understanding of what Steve was going through, of how he felt when he had found out Tony was actually missing. He looked at Bruce and sighed, turning to the pilot and co-pilot he asked about their ETA to Avengers tower. Once he got an answer he turned back to go sit down, Bruce following after him silently.

"Clint, please, talk to me. What else can I say that will make this better? You know I can protect myself, if...if I hadn't been distracted they wouldn't have gotten as close as they did." Bruce was trying to get the silent blond to talk to him, he didn't want Clint to think he didn't care and he was honest enough to admit that his actions could look just like the opposite. "Please, talk to me Clint. Say anything, yell or even be angry but please don't do the silence." He watched Clint's expressions as they chased across his face. The normally stoic expression wasn't hidden behind it's usual mask of indifference.

Clint looked at Bruce and refused to say anything. He knew he couldn't without revealing to much about how he felt about Bruce. "When we get to the Tower we're going to work on getting the information for Steve together." Taking a deep breath, the next words Clint said he didn't want to come out wrong but wasn't sure there was any other way for them to be taken. "I'm not to sure as to what had you so distracted that three guys got the jump on you. You're the most cautious person I know of Bruce and for you to be that distracted is just..." He trailed off as Bruce kneeled in front of Clint.

Bruce looked down then up at the blond, the other guy claimed Clint as _theirs_. He always went into full on rage mode if someone stood to close or looked at him longer than they should. He'd been distracted by the tales the locals were telling him, about lovers who knew they wanted each other but would rather suffer than claim what they wanted. He admitted he wanted Clint, he and Tony had talked about his attraction to the archer on a number of different occasions. He just didn't feel he could continue to act on it anymore, it was beginning to bother him because he wanted _more_ from Clint. "I was... uhhh distracted by somethings the villagers were telling me. I, swear Clint I didn't do this because I don't care about you and I did think about how it would make you feel." He looked back down and sighed. Tony had told him there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to hold out against Clint and his appeal. "We have ten minutes before we get to the Tower, once we are debriefed by Steve we need to talk." He looked up into the ocean blue eyes that haunted him. "I mean really talk Clint, not just about what happened but about...about us and what's going to happen." He felt Clint stiffen, reaching out a hand he laid it on his knee, "We _need _to talk Clint, before things continue with us any further we need to sit down and talk." He wasn't willing to just let the other man go, admitting to himself that Tony had been right two years ago. Shaking his head he watched as Clint struggled to keep his face impassive. "Clint, please..."

"We'll talk Bruce, about what though I can't imagine. I don't know where things stand with us and with trying to find Tony and still maintain our jobs as the Avengers, I'm not even sure there is an us anymore. We don't have the ti..." Clint was cut off abruptly when Bruce leaned forward and kissed him. Not one of his usual chaste, _It's so good to be with you _type of kisses, this one meant more. This one had more feeling behind it, desperation, need, and something else Clint couldn't identify. He couldn't help the groan that slipped out nor could he help pressing closer when Bruce slid an arm around his waist.

Pulling back slightly from Clint, Bruce's warm chocolate gaze scanned the flushed face in front of him. "We have the time Clint or we will _make _the time, I...I don't care but I...we...there is no way I can give _us _up, not now."

Clint didn't get a chance to answer because they had finally made it back to the Tower and they both knew Steve would be waiting for them as soon as they landed. So Bruce leaned forward and kissed Clint one more time then helped him stand up as they prepared to disembark from the Quinjet. Walking to the ramp they left, carrying their bags and silence between them but this time they both knew why it was there.

Approaching the main doors Clint noticed a package sitting just off to the side, almost completely hidden by the shadows. "What's that over there?" He walked over to it, ready for anything after what happened in Laos.

"What is it Clint? Is it dangerous?" Bruce watched as Clint slowly moved towards the package. "JARVIS, there's a package sitting out here by the main doors, I need you to scan it and see what it is."

_"__Certainly Dr. Banner, one moment please." _Came the immediate reply from Tony's A.I. _"Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov have been contacted as well. Currently the contents of the package are non lethal. It appears to be a flash drive and a some photographs."_

Clint leaned over and picked the small box up. "Photo's and a flash drive? It's addressed to all of us but it must be meant for..." Clint broke off as he saw Steve and Natasha appear on the platform. Smiling he held the small box in his hands and picked up his bags sitting next to Bruce. "Hey guys, hope we haven't kept you waiting long?" He couldn't help joking, the haunted look on Steve's face had him worried about his friend. When he looked over at Natasha he could tell she was worried but trying not to show it.

Bruce took a deep breath, grateful the package hadn't been a bomb. He looked up at the sound of Natasha and Steve's approach and frowned. Steve looked exhausted, the haunted look that had begun to show shortly after Tony's kidnapping was beginning to become more prominent. Natasha was trying to be her usual strong self but he could see she was struggling with it. "Hey you two, we hope you have food because we are both very hungry." He walked with Clint to where their friends and teammates stood.

Steve smiled, the first real smile anyone had seen on his face in a long time. "We have food, had a feeling you would be hungry when you got back." Steve was relieved to see them both back safely. When Bruce had called them about the attempted kidnapping, Steve had started to tell them to come home then but knew both would have been angry with him. "Come in and get comfortable. We can go over things later once you've eaten and relaxed." Despite his curiosity about the package Clint was holding, he held it in check long enough to let his friends get some rest before jumping into work.

"We can open the box here and eat at the same time." Clint waved the small package in front of Steve and grinned, "I can see your curiosity already Cap." He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Steve's face. It was the same look he'd have when ever Tony told him he had a surprise for him.

Shaking his head Steve smiled, "No, I can wait...did JARVIS say what it was?" He missed it he was sure, his thoughts had been on Tony and his cousin and what there next move should be.

"It's a flash drive and some photos, not sure for who but it's addressed to all of us." Natasha had taken the box from Clint. Setting it down on the table in the main room, she pulled out a knife and slowly cut the tape holding the box closed. She looked up when Sam and Bucky entered the room followed by Thor and Rhodey. "Clint you and Bruce get cleaned up, we'll eat once you two get back." She looked at both of them with a look of concern and relief. She knew things were tense between the two and felt they needed some time to get themselves together.

Bruce nodded but his gaze remained on Steve, who was pale and shaking. "Steve, have you eaten anything or gotten any rest? You look..." He wasn't sure how his friend looked but he knew they needed to find Tony soon or they may just lose the blond super soldier. He noticed his eyes remained on the photos Natasha had set down on the table. "Maybe we should go ahead and look at the flash drive." Bruce looked over at Clint who gave him a small nod.

Steve moved towards the table, his eyes riveted on the photos. _Is this their way of telling us Tony is dead? That he won't be coming home? _He flinched back from the thoughts. "Plug the drive in Nat," said hoarsely. He had a feeling they weren't going to like what they saw. He turned to look at the TV screen when a voice came through the speakers informing them to turn the set to a specific channel for a live feed.

_"__Hello Captain Rogers, my name is Mr. Whizenhut, we trust that this package finds you in the best of health considering the circumstances. We sent you the DVD as an instruction manuel of sorts, currently everything you see now is on a live feed so everything you see now is happening as we speak. We are doing this to show you how we deal with those who do not comply with our wishes. In just a few moments you will be able to see your beloved Anthony but not as you would hope. I am sure he has made you aware of our demands and what will happen if they are not followed. Since you have proven to be as resistant as Mr. Stark warned us, it is now time for us to move to the next phase of our plan." _A man with steel grey eyes moved in front of the camera, he made sure that he could be seen and continued with his explanation. _"We have apologized to Mr. Stark for our actions and now we will apologize to you as well Captain Rogers. We believed that Mr. Stark was wrong when he said you would not make a trade for his life. We were under the impression that you valued him enough to sacrifice yourself for him. It seems that we were wrong in our assumptions." _He moved from in front of the screen and off to the side. _"We are now forced to move things in a different direction, one that regrettably will result in pain and heartache for a number of people. Again as we have apologized to Mr. Stark, now we will apologize to you."_

The entire room watched as Tony was dragged into the room by two burly guards. The shackles around his wrists and ankles clinking together as he struggled with his captors. There was a black mask over his face but they could all see it was Tony, the tan body, although a little thinner was still muscular even if it was covered with bruises. Steve moved towards the TV, face pale and shaking. He felt Bucky and Bruce standing on either side of him as Natasha stood behind him but angled to where she could see the screen. Thor and Clint were on Bruce's left while Rhodey and Sam stood to the right of Bucky. He watched as Tony was drug over to a wall and his hands and feet chained to it. He couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that ran through his body.

His breath caught in his throat when they pulled the mask off of Tony's face. The sable eyes usually so full of life, laughter and love were now clouded with pain, anger and fear. _Tony never shows fear to an enemy. _Steve thought randomly, he watched as the brunette struggled against his bindings, looking around wildly.

_"__Good afternoon Mr. Stark. We ask for your cooperation one last time. The camera we have set up in front of you is feeding live, directly to your precious Captain Rogers. We want him to understand what happens when our wishes are not obeyed. Again we do apologize for having to make you the example in this situation however you and your teammates have proven to be very stubborn in turning over the Winter Soldier or Captain America and as such we are now forced to display our strength and will to follow through on our word." _

They watched as Tony stopped struggling and looked off to the side of the screen. When his eyes widened in fear and he shrank back from the figure approaching him, Steve made an abortive move to protect him. It wasn't until he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder did he realize it was on TV and not directly in front of him. _"Fuck you and your brainless asshole friends." _The words were spoken by Tony. _"I told you the Avengers do not negotiate with terrorists so the chances of you getting what you wanted were actually zero to begin with." _They watched as a tall man with green eyes and dark chestnut hair walked over and back handed Tony.

"NO!" The cry was ripped from Steve as he watched Tony's head snap back from the force of the slap. Then another one rocked his head to the other side. Steve was shaking with rage, there was nothing he could do to stop their abuse of Tony and he didn't like it.

_"__You're always so quick to try our patience Mr. Stark but that is fine. We have something that will help take care of your lack of respect however." _The words were spoken by the man with the green eyes, the one Tony seemed to be fearful of. He couldn't help the grin as Steve's cry echoed through out the room. _"_

"JARVIS, find out who the man with the green eyes is, immediately. The next time we see him I want to be able to repay him for putting his hands on Tony." Came the whispered command, the rage in Steve's voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. He couldn't stop shaking, the look on Tony's face held him riveted to the screen. He watched as Tony turned towards his tormentor and sneered at him. _Oh Tony, why antagonize them so much, why not just let them say what they want to say? _Steve knew why Tony would never let them have the last word but it didn't stop him from wishing Tony would let it go just this one time. Steve looked around the room and noticed that everyone was sitting down except for Bruce, Bucky and himself. He gave his best friend a small smile then turned back to the television. "We have to find them Buck, I don't care how but we have to find him, alive." Steve whispered the words but knew Bucky heard him. He jerked when Tony was slapped again, this time hard enough to split his bottom lip. Steve couldn't stop the shaking that took over his body as he memorized every feature of the man who seemed intent on hurting Tony. He could see the trembling that ran through the tan body, see the fear in the sable eyes and wanted to scream with the knowledge that he was unable to do anything.

_"__As you can see Captain Rogers, your little boyfriend has been most resistant to our asking politely so we have unfortunately had to resort to violence. It is an unfortunate turn of events but as we all know Mr. Stark is known for his arrogance and stubbornness. However, we have been as polite as we are prepared to be. We have also waited long enough for you, Lt. Barnes, and Mr. Stark to comply to our wishes. Now, since you seem so intent on taking something from us we will be returning the favor." _Turning from the camera to look at Tony, he nodded his head at the man who stood next to the brunette. _"We have asked you on a number of occasions, Mr. Stark, to give us your ring and you have refused our requests each time. We now find ourselves in the position of forcefully having to take the ring from you. However before we do so, is there anything you would like to say to your precious Captain Rogers?" _

Tony was shaking, the rage and fear he felt at what was about to happen making him sick to his stomach. He didn't dare look over at his cousin though. He knew how she felt about what was going on and had tried her best to protect Tony, citing it was her right as one of his handlers to make sure her charge was taken care of. For the most part it had worked with everyone, except good ol' green eyes, who insisted on visiting Tony at night. Looking at the camera, Tony shook his head and said in a soft voice laced with pain and anger. _"No matter what you do to me, no matter what you take you will never have Steve and if that means I have to give my life to ensure that then so be it!" _He looked at the screen, could see Steve's pale face looking back at him and knew that he wouldn't like what Tony had said.

Steve stepped forward at Tony's words, "No, nononono...Tony why?" He looked at Bucky, "Why are they doing this to him? You can have what you want, just tell me what I need to do." Steve couldn't control the shaking anymore, his teeth were chattering and he had to clench his hands to try and keep them still. "There's no reason Buck, not for this." Baby blue eyes full of pain, loneliness, and sadness looked into a pair of sapphire blue. He didn't expect an answer from his silent friend and was glad when he didn't offer one. Turning back to the screen, Steve ordered JARVIS to mute the system, then wondered out loud, "Where is Aveline? How could she allow this to happen?"

"I don't really think she has a choice Cap." Clint was watching the screen as well, something about these guys seemed familiar but he couldn't place where or why. Not until the man with the green eyes spoke up did he jump up from the couch and rush over to the file folders he and Bruce had brought back in with them. "That guy, I knew he was familiar." Glancing at Bruce, who had followed him, he explained, "He's the one who had orchestrated Bruce's kidnapping. I remember those eyes and that voice. Told me that if we don't keep a tight reign over our own people we were going to start losing them one by one." Clint flipped through the papers until he found the one he was looking for, he handed it to Bruce then turned back to the screen.

A sigh sounded through the speakers at Tony's words then the sound of a whip cracking echoed through out the room. The man with the green eyes watched Tony as he cracked the whip repeatedly. "Unmute the TV, JARVIS." Steve was watching them intently, his gaze focused on Tony and every flinch that crossed his face. "What is it you want from us? If It's myself or the Winter Soldier then why not just tell us where you are and we can meet you. Why do all of this to get our attention?" Steve couldn't help asking the questions, anything if it would keep Tony from being whipped or beaten.

_"__Steve, no I won't let you do this! We've talked about this alre..." _The statement was cut off by the sound of the whips snapping faster. Tony tried to move away from them, knowing the pain that would come once one had hit him. Watching the screen, Tony watched as Steve paled and his eyes tracked the man holding the whips.

"You don't have to do this, whatever you want you can have it! Just, please let Tony go...please." Steve would get down on his hands and knees and beg them if that's what it took for them to let him go. "Why, why are you doing this? Just take what it is you want and let Tony go!" Steve couldn't help the way his voice broke. He had to find a way to stop whatever they had planned for Tony.

_"__You had your chances to comply with our requests Captain Rogers. We are aware of Mr. Starks desire not to comply with our wishes and he made it quite clear to us that he would not convince you to comply as well. The time for negotiations is over, we are now going to show you just how serious we are." _The man named Whizenhut looked at the camera then back to where Tony was chained to the wall. He gave a small nod of his head and they all watched as the two bodyguards stepped towards him.

Tony tried to pull back from the two burly men advancing on him. He knew they were going to blindfold him, something he didn't want, not now. He looked at the screen and noticed Steve watching the entire scene. Bucky stood to his right and Bruce on his left, the rest of the Avengers and Rhodey where sitting behind them, everyone with matching looks of rage and worry. Tony jerked when he felt a hand grab his chin then the prick of a needle in the side of his neck. He jerked his head back and hissed in pain, he glared at the man next to him then looked back at the screen. He couldn't help but call out to Steve, even if it may be the last time he sees the tall blond super soldier. _"Steve...don't forget..."_ Before he could finish however, his head snapped back as he was slapped again, this time he noticed his cousin step forward and hiss out a command in german. The man stepped back but not before he sent Tony a leering smirk. Tony looked over at Aveline and saw the pain in her grey green eyes, he knew she wouldn't blow her cover but she had told him it was hard maintaining it while being so emotionally involved.

Steve's hands clenched and unclenched as he watched the man slap Tony again. He didn't know the man but he silently promised that he would suffer for hurting Tony. "That's enough! You don't have to keep hitting him to get what you want!"

Whizenhut looked at the camera and said in the same flat, monotone voice he'd been using since they had first been connected. _"We no longer have the time for this anymore. Despite our failed attempt at kidnapping Dr. Banner we will still be proceeding as we originally planned. I do hope you are paying attention Captain Rogers. This will be the last time you see Anthony Stark."_ Whizenhut turned from the camera and nodded again to the man standing next to Tony. _"Your ring, Mr. Stark, we ask one more time that you please give it to us or we will take it by force." _

Steve froze, the last time he'll see Tony? What did they mean, were they going to kill him or make sure he can't contact them anymore? He'd seen when they stuck a needle in Tony's neck, what had they given him? Was it going to harm or kill him? Then he listened as Whizenhut asked for Tony's ring, he knew Tony wouldn't give it up without a fight, had actually made the statement more than once. "Why do you want his ring? What value is it to you?" Steve had to know even if they didn't answer his questions immediately.

The questions were ignored as Tony began to struggle in earnest. He couldn't let them take his ring, it was his last connection to Steve. _"NO! You can't have it and I won't willingly give it to you!"_ He struggled against his shackles and his guards which earned him a punch in the stomach that nearly doubled him over but left him gasping. Then they tightened the chains around his wrist that were holding him against the wall. He looked back at the screen, panic coursing through him as he kept his eyes locked with Steve's.

_"__As you can see Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is not very cooperative when he is asked to be. So we will now be forced to take matters into our own hands." _Whizenhut looked at the man next to Tony and with a few brief words Tony was being forcibly restrained.

_"__GET THE FUCK OFF ME! NO! Nononono you can't..." _he gasped as he struggled against his captors. Tony struggled to keep his hand out of their reach but couldn't do much with it being chained to a wall. It wasn't until one of the guards pressed a hand against his throat and squeeze did Tony realize that his hand had been pinned to the wall and green eyes was grinning maliciously. Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain shoot from the middle of his hand outward. He cried out as the knife was forced hard enough through his hand and into the wall. Despite the pain he still tried to keep them from taking his ring. He could feel his heart beating fast, hie eyes clouding with tears. He watched as they struggled with his hand, trying to force his fingers straight so the ring would slide off. _"__NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! YOU CAN'T...YOU CAN'T! Please, please not my ring!" _The tears fell from Tony's eyes as they finally succeeded in getting it off his finger, he could hear Steve's cries of outrage and pain as they forced the ring off of his finger.

"NO! You can have what you want! Please, just let Tony keep his ring!" Steve couldn't help it, he watched as they pinned Tony's hand against the wall with a knife after choking him into submission. He saw the tears that slid down the tan face as they forced his fingers open and slid the ring off his finger. He felt Bruce grab him as he stepped toward the screen again. "NO! You don't have to take it, please let Tony keep his ring!" Steve could feel the tears sliding down his face. He looked over to where Tony was being held and couldn't help calling out to him. "Tony?" He watched as the sable eyes, filled with rage, pain, and helplessness looked at him from the screen. Steve could see the desperation sliding through him, the rage that made his body shake.

_"__I...I'm sorry Steve, god I'm sorry...I tried, I swear I did. I didn't want them to take it! Not my ring, I didn't want them to take my ring!" _Tony cried as he watched them walk towards him with a black mask and tape. Shrinking away from them he looked back at Steve and noticed the baby blue eyes were watery and red from crying. He had fought them to keep his ring only to have it taken in the end. He watched Steve while they covered his mouth with duct tape. He struggled once more until he felt a hit against his temple, making him blink trying to clear the stars he saw. He whimpered as he felt a hand slide across his neck, trying to pull back but unable to. He kept his eyes on the screen, never taking his eyes off of Steve. He tried to tell him with his eyes what he was feeling, how much he felt for him. _Steve...God I'm sorry, I swear I tried...I love you Steve, always love you..._ Tony felt the searing pain that shot through his chest as soon as he heard Steve cry out in rage, then a second pain followed the first. Looking down he saw two red spots blooming on his chest, then he felt his body go cold. Looking back up at the screen he could see Steve crying as Bruce and Bucky struggled to hold him back. _"__I love you Steve."_ Tony gasped, he never thought he'd not make it home, never thought he'd never get to see Steve again, hold him, kiss him. He couldn't do anything but let the darkness that had started to creep around the edges of his vision take over. He chanced a glance over at his cousin and saw the pain in her eyes. He never thought that the last thing in his life he would hear, would be the sound of Steve's cries of anguish and pain. His chest hurt and his vision was almost black, with one last gasp he told Steve again, "I...love you...Steve." Then his body slumped and all he knew was darkness.

"NO! NONONONO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS, PLEASE!" Steve cried as he watched Whizenhut aim a gun at Tony's chest and fire twice. Steve watched as Tony's body jerked and the brunette looked down then up at the screen. Steve couldn't help his forward momentum, all he could think was that Tony needed him, he had to save him. "Tony! Tony Answer me!" Steve felt Bruce and Bucky holding him back from the TV. He struggled against their grip his eyes locked with Tony's. He heard Tony gasp out _I love you Steve _as his body started to slowly slump against the wall. "Tony...open your eyes...please!" Steve couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he watched the tan, olive skinned body slide down the wall, limp. When one of the men in the room moved to check for a pulse Steve cried out, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! YOU HAD NO RIGHT...NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM, I TOLD YOU COULD HAVE WHAT YOU WANTED!" Steve couldn't help it when his voice broke at the end, "I told you, you could have what you wanted just let him go..." Steve stumbled as he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him. He heard Tony gasp _I love you_ one more time before his body went limp and the other man announced that there was no pulse. Steve let out a broken whimper of pain as he sank to his knees. Tony...his Tony was gone. Murdered before his eyes because he was unable to save him. Looking at the screen he tried to hold back the nausea that threatened to over take him. He looked over at Bruce and saw the pain and sadness in the warm chocolate eyes. Steve was shaking so badly he didn't think he would ever stop. Teeth chattering, he curled in on himself, the anguish and pain he was feeling were coursing through out his body in increasing waves. He'd never felt this bad at his worst before the serum, not even when he thought Bucky had died did Steve feel pain this deep. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he shrank away from them. He didn't want anyone's touch but Tony's and he'd never get that again. For the first time in years Steve cried, he cried for the man he loved and lost. He cried for his inability to protect Tony, for his lack of action to find him and bring him home.

_"__We do apologize for your pain Captain Rogers. We understand that what we have done may be viewed as drastic however it is a means to an end." _Whizenhut held up Tony's ring and studied it then looked behind him to the body against the wall. **_"__B__ewegen den Körper, werden wir die nächste Phase beginnen, wenn alles andere abgeschlossen ist."_** When everyone started moving to do as they were told he turned back to the camera with an apologetic look on his face. _"__We will have what we want Captain Rogers. We will be in touch with you as to the next steps to be followed." _He turned away from the camera and motioned for the feed to be cut.

"Stevie are...are you..."Bucky moved to comfort his friend but stopped short. He could see the tall blond shaking as he rocked back and forth. He didn't know what to do for his friend, when Steve lost his mother he had held up better than this. He'd cried of course but not like this, not as if his entire world had ended with her last breath. He looked around the room at the other Avengers, at Bruce who was kneeling next to Steve with a look of concern and worry. He looked a Clint who stood close to Bruce with Natasha behind him. He looked at Rhodey who stood staring at the screen as if he couldn't believe what he'd just seen then turned back to look at Steve. He wasn't sure what needed to be done now but he did know they needed to be sure to get Aveline out.

"He's not dead." Steve whispered softly. He refused to believe that Tony was gone. They needed him in order to reproduce the serum and its effects. That's why they needed Bruce as well, for the gamma radiation factor. They knew that Tony and Bruce were a handful of people that understood Erskin and Howard's notes, with a high possibility of success. "Tony's not dead. They still need him." Realistically Steve knew he had just seen Tony murdered in front of everyone but he couldn't wrap his mind around that fact. He could hear Bruce talking to Clint and Natasha while Bucky sat next to him, not touching him but close enough that if he needed to he could reach out to him. Trying to control his breathing and choking back the sobs clogging his throat, Steve slowly sat up and looked at Bruce, "We need to find out where Aveline is and if she is ok. She's Tony's cousin, I need to make sure she is ok." Steve looked at Bruce. He knew the other man would understand and when Bruce nodded Steve turned to Bucky and looked at him. He knew why Tony had been killed and now he was going to make sure that they paid with their lives.

* * *

Bewegen den Körper, werden wir die nächste Phase beginnen, wenn alles andere abgeschlossen ist.-**_ Move the body, we will begin the next phase once everything else is complete._**

**_Ok soooo I know there will be alot of people upset about what happens in this chapter but trust me, it's going to get better :) promise. I'll be working on Midnight Sands as well as Saviour (Star Trek 2009) and posting as soon as I can...Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, bookmarked, and/or followed! You all have been a huge inspiration in your support!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later a package arrived at the Tower. When JARVIS announced the arrival of the courier, Bucky had gone downstairs to sign for it. The entire Tower had been in a state of shock and chaos after Tony's kidnappers murdered him. Steve refused to leave their suite, stating that was the only way he could be close to Tony. So it was left up to Bucky, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha to take care of him and in the wake of his sadness Steve did _not _make it easy for his friends.

"Stevie, this just arrived for you." Bucky looked at his friend. He was beginning to worry about him. He refused to eat and rarely slept. His skin was constantly pale and there were dark circles around his eyes. Bucky set the package down on the night stand next to the bed and sat down in the arm chair opposite from where Steve was laying. He watched as his friend listlessly looked at the box. "Do you want me to open it or call Bruce or something?" When Steve didn't answer, Bucky called out to JARVIS. "Hey JARVIS, would you call Bruce and see if he can come up?" He noticed Steve's expression had taken on a different look, one he hadn't seen in a long time.

"They took Tony's ring..." Voice hoarse and rough from crying and lack of use, Steve looked at the package. He could feel his stomach twisting as he stared at the small box. He jerked in surprise when he heard Bruce's soft voice behind him.

"Steve? What's in the box?" Bruce watched his friend closely. Bruce knew Steve blamed himself for what happened to Tony, had watched as the tall blond broke down when they forced Tony's ring off of his finger then shot him twice in the chest. He remembered the cries Steve had let out when they had carried Tony's body off screen and then the tears that followed during and after. Bruce remembered how the room had erupted in chaos after Tony's murder, Rhodey calling Pepper and Natasha calling Hill and Fury. Bucky, Clint and Bruce had all watched Steve. Watched as the life drained out of him right before their eyes and there was nothing they could do about it. Bruce remembered how Steve had tried to force the other guy out and how close he had come to being successful. Thankfully Bucky had been able to get Steve to calm down enough to where Bruce didn't lose it. He knew Steve was hurting, could see it in the baby blue eyes and he didn't know what to do to help fix it. For the most part Bruce kept Clint as close as possible now, finally realizing what he had gone through in Laos. "Were you expecting a gift from someone?"

Steve looked over at Bruce then Bucky, he heard the suite door open then close with a soft click. He knew it was Natasha and Clint, was grateful for his friends but he really just wanted to be alone. "I...I don't know. Why would anyone send a gift at this time?" He had a feeling he knew what it was, the knot in his stomach getting tighter. Reaching for the package he opened it and turned it over. He felt a tremor run down his back as a small ring box fell into his hand, shaking, he set it down on the bed and stared at it. He looked over at Bucky, tears filling his eyes. "They took Tony's ring from him." Steve knew Bucky would understand what he meant. Steve knew, before he opened the small box, he knew what he would find when he lifted the lid. He looked at everyone in the room, then back down to the ring box in front of him. Lifting the lid, Steve bit back the sob that swelled in his throat. On a bed of red velvet sat Tony's ring, the same one that had been forcibly taken from him. Steve felt the tears sliding down his face, saw the moment when Bruce and Bucky both recognized what it was. Heard Clint's soft swearing and felt Natasha's silent anger. They had all lost someone, a team member, a friend, a brother...family. Steve swung his feet over the side of the bed, left the ring where it had fallen, and headed to the bathroom.. He knew he was going to be sick, knew that no matter what, there was now a real possibility that Tony was dead. Heart breaking, Steve made it to the toilet before his lunch came back up. He couldn't help the tears that ran down his face as he emptied his stomach. Feeling a pair of gentle hands wiping his forehead, Steve turned and looked up into the sad blue eyes of Pepper. Trying to hold back the sob that wanted to break free Steve just looked at her. "They took him from me Pepper. They took Tony and sent me his ring back." Steve gasped between sobs, this was worse than when he had lost Bucky, worse than when his mother had passed. This felt like he was losing a part of himself. He looked at Pepper as tears slid down her face as well. He say the pain and sadness but he also saw the rage. The anger at this mysterious Division X. When she kneeled in front of him and cupped his face in her hands, he was shocked by her words.

"Then you make them pay Steve. Tony loved you as much as you loved him." Pepper wiped at a stray tear that slid down the golden face in front of her. She knew if Tony were here he wouldn't want Steve to not take care of himself. She looked Steve in the eyes and said in a sad, watery voice laced with steel. "You make them pay for taking Tony as well as find out what happened to Aveline. We will not rest until we have answers." She felt the change in the blond, his eyes seemed to harden and his mouth was now pressed into a hard line. "Now, tell me, where do we begin?"

Bruce spoke up behind them from the doorway of the bathroom. "How about we start by analyzing this ring. While that's being done we can go over the information we found in Laos." He watched as Steve shook his head.

"Let me clean up and we can do that. Go over what we have and already know." He knew he needed to find Aveline as well, he owed it to Tony to find his cousin. "We need to figure out how we missed them in Laos and where the hell they went." He looked at the ring box in Bruce's hand. The pain he felt in his chest didn't lighten but it didn't get heavier either. He looked behind Bruce to see Bucky standing there, a look of concern on his face. "I'm ok Buck, promise. It hurts but I," Steve took a deep breath, "I need to do this and I know you're worried about Aveline too." As he stood up he helped Pepper stand as well. "We have work to do, this Division X wants a war then a war is what they will get." Steve looked at everyone in front of him and realized that they were more than teammates or friends. Somehow they had become a family. Steve needed Tony in order to keep the family together and complete but they needed him to be strong right now and that's what he would do. While he listened as they all discussed what needed to be done and who needed to go where, Steve washed his face and brushed his teeth. Division X took Tony from him, sent him his ring, and still claimed to want what they felt was theirs. Well, Steve was ready to give them what they wanted and more. He was going to give them Captain America and pity anyone that stood in his way.


End file.
